Promise
by Indieblue
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over, and due to a ruling by the Wizengamot, Harry and his fellow classmates return to Hogwarts to repeat their Seventh Year. The Children of the War work together to heal themselves, create new bonds, strengthen old ones, and deal with the aftermath of the War, as well as trying to promote House Unity. Non-canon. Dramione. On hiatus.
1. The Beginning

I've written a lot of fanfiction but never posted them anywhere, but I decided that I wanted to give it a go. I have a couple other stories I'm working on, one that I'm almost finished but it needs editing so I probably won't post that anytime soon, and it was my first fanfiction so it is near and dear to me. Anyway I hope you like this one :) xx Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, only this story is mine.

* * *

They say that you never really forget your first love, that they are always a part of you. Hermione Granger was living proof of that. It was two years after the War, she had gone back to Hogwarts to do her N.E.W.T.s , and was now working at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Hermione contemplated on how different it was two years ago, taking a small sip from her coffee mug. She sat in a booth by the window in a small muggle cafe, her eyes glazed over whilst watching the bustling muggles go about their daily lives.

After the War, when the Death Eaters had all been rounded up and locked away, the magical world was thrown in turmoil. Kingsley had trials everyday for months, determining sentences, punishments and fates of Wizards and Witches alike. When it came however to the youths that had been on Voldemort's side, that was where most of them were at a loss. Until Blaise Zabini (who was not even involved in the war, having stayed in the comfort of his home until it all blew over), suggested quite boldly at a hearing, that they send them back to Hogwarts to repeat their 7th year.

Minerva McGonagall whilst hesitant at first; now taking on the responsibility of being the new Headmistress, agreed that this would be the best course of action. Thus starting the year that would change Hermione Granger's life forever.

 **Tuesday September 1st 1998**

"Would you hurry up, Ronald!" Hermione scolded, lugging her laden trunk behind her, ducking between parents who were bidding their children farewell.

"I'm right behind you, Mione," Ron responded gruffly, almost knocking over what appeared to be a first year.

"Would the both of you stop it? The school year hasn't even started and you're already bickering!" Harry hissed, ducking his head, trying to avoid being recognized.

The trio reached the train and hastily boarded it, some of the witches and wizards gathered on the platform starting to indentify the war heroes. Hermione led the way trying to find an empty compartment, greeting people as they went, a few of them squealing with excitement, more than a few girls tried to grab onto Harry or Ron.

"It appears this is the only one not completely full. This is why I wanted to get here earlier, there are more students than usual." Hermione sighed, gesturing at the compartment.

"That's cause there are bloody death eaters in there." Ron snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like I'd want to share a compartment with you anyway, Weasel." Theodore Nott scoffed, leaning languidly against the armrest, staring intently out of the window.

"Play nice, Theo." Blaise warned, crossing his leg over the other, leaning back against the booth, and examining his nails.

Blaise Zabini was one of the only Slytherins in their year who had remained neutral throughout the war. He was tall and lanky, at least six foot two with mile long legs. Blaise had dark chocolate brown skin, irises so dark, you couldn't distinguish them from his pupils, the only part of his Father that he had inherited was his thick dark locks that moved in waves that were elegantly combed back. He had a chiselled jaw, and a long nose, overall he was very good looking.

Theodore Nott on the other hand was pale, had raven black curly hair, light blue eyes, a sharp jaw line, a slightly crooked nose, a small birthmark on his right cheek, and a constant scowl on his face. Theo was an inch taller than his friend, but unlike Blaise, Theo was for the majority built of lean muscle. Theo had been more involved in the war, but was exonerated due to his Father's testimony. In which he had yelled, "useless piece of shit, he never truly committed to the Dark Lord, he was about as helpful as a meek pup." Despite the rest of it being quite explicit and crude, it had cleared Theo of all charges.

"Zabini." Harry acknowledged the dark Slytherin, who raised his eyes to meet bright green ones. Harry entered the compartment, stowing his trunk in the above storage area. "Pass me yours, Mione" Hermione raised an eyebrow at that, and then pulled her wand from behind her ear, and levitated her suitcase to fit neatly next to Harry's.

"Thank you, Harry, but I can manage...Ronald, do you wish me to assist you with yours?" She queried, gesturing with her wand at his luggage.

"I've got it." Ron blushed, his ears turning red, as he noisily shoved his next to Hermione's. Taking a seat next to Harry, who had engaged in a polite conversation from the Slytherin across from him, Theo subtly moving across to make room for Hermione if she decided to sit between him and Blaise. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the Gryffindor.

"Thank you." Hermione nodded cordially at Theo before she sat in between the two Slytherins.

"Where's the rest of you?" Ron said gruffly, addressing Blaise, the train lurched forward slightly before moving off. Soon the platform was a small, fading object in the distance.

"If by the rest of you, you are referring to my Housemates, then the answer is in other compartments, or they have gotten special permission to apparate outside the grounds," Blaise answered.

"Why didn't they just take the train?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Cause Weasel, we aren't really favoured right now, even though we're not all fucking evil, you all treat us like it." Theo snapped, finally looking away from the window, his expression dark and dangerous.

"That's cause-"

"Don't even start with me Weasel. My Father was a sick bastard, he did horrible things, but don't pretend all Gryffindors are saints, cause I came across Pettigrew more than once. Bloody coward, but that doesn't change the fact that he was Voldemort's underling." Theo said disdainfully, looking away once again.

"And Snape was one of the bravest men I ever met." Harry said quietly, meeting Theo's eyes for a split second, a silent understanding moving between them.

"You can sit here with them, I'm going to go find Ginny." Ron shook his head, sliding the compartment door back forcefully.

"Surprised he didn't notice you calling him Weasel, Theo." Blaise smiled in amusement.

"He never was that bright." Theo sneered.

"Don't talk about him like that." Hermione said angrily, Harry watched the whole exchange silently, thinking it best not to get upset over trivial things.

"It's true." Blaise drawled, turning his head to go look at the scenery that they were speeding past, making it look like a green blur from his seat.

"Because we're Gryffindors right?" Hermione made a sound of disgust, trying to make herself smaller.

"No dear, for example you are one of the brightest people I've ever come across." Blaise reached over, grabbing one of her hands, and studying it.

"Thought I was a filthy little mudblood." Hermione said pridefully.

"That was mainly Draco and those blood supremacists, and not all of them are in Slytherin you know." Theo interrupted.

"So I'm guessing Malfoy will be rejoining us?" Harry asked.

"You would be correct, Potter." Blaise nodded. "When you see Draco, go easy on him, he's changed...I mean he's still a tosser, but he's not a bad guy."

"The day Draco willingly admits to the Golden Trio that he's changed, I'll wear a leotard and a pink sparkly tutu." Theo scoffed, his piercing light blue eyes locking on his friends'.

"Care to make that a wager?" Blaise raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"Yes." Theo glowered at his Housemate, reaching over Hermione to curtly shake Blaise's outstretched hand.

"When you say Malfoy's changed, what does that mean exactly?" Harry inquired, leaning forward in his seat, his elbows on his knees, propping himself up.

"Draco was silently rebelling in whatever way he could whilst that madman was living in his house. Nothing too big, otherwise Voldemort would kill his Mother."

"Like not identifying us." Hermione frowned, suddenly getting the urge to scratch the scar on her forearm, it was openly on display, because of her short sleeves. Blaise noticed this, but said nothing.

"Exactly, and not sure if Lovegood told you this, but he healed them sometimes, not enough for it to be noticeable, but enough that none of them died. He also fed them slightly bigger portions than what he was supposed to, since he was in charge of feeding them. He altered their memories though, in case anyone was going to go snooping for the truth."

"Malfoy did that? As if." Harry scoffed disbelievingly, leaning back in his seat.

"Believe whatever you want Potter. He wasn't like Weasley or you. I don't know about you Granger, but Potter, you didn't really have any family or weaknesses besides the Weasley's as far as I know, and they were all fighting the good fight with you weren't they?" Theo sighed, running a hand through his short, dark locks, brushing them out of his eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry snarled, annoyed.

"I think what Theo is failing so eloquently to say, is Draco had someone, probably one of the only people in this world he actually loves in constant danger. Despite his upbringing and how he was raised, he still tried to be different. I'm one of the only people that knows he was lowering his wand in that Astronomy Tower that night, I also know he didn't sell you out when you were caught by Snatchers." Blaise said coolly.

"How do you know that?" Hermione whispered.

"Theo and I are his only true friends, Greg and Vince were more followers than anything." Blaise stated, as if that answer sufficiently explained everything.

"Well...I guess...here's to a new school year together." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Here's to a new school year." Harry and Blaise resonated.

"Theo." Blaise said lowly.

"What?" Theo asked, seeing that he was the centre of attention, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, here's a new school year, who thought I'd ever be spending time with Gryffindors."

"We can be good company you know." Hermione teased, a friendly smile on her face, Theo's eyes widened at that, and he turned away.

"I won't hang out with Weasel if he's always going to be obtuse and boorish though." Theo said firmly.

"I think you'll be ok on that front, Theodore." Hermione giggled.

"Glad we can agree on something, Granger." Theo grinned, his head propped up by his hand.

...

 **A few hours later.**

"Bloody fucking shit." Draco Malfoy cursed under his breath, wiping his muddy shoes off in the nearby wet grass. Which of course didn't help matters, but he didn't particularly care at this current juncture in time.

"I would appreciate if you didn't start off the school year with such foul language, Mr. Malfoy." Minerva McGonagall scolded, hands clasped in front of her. The professor was wearing emerald green robes, under which a sensible pair of leather shoes were peaking out. Her hair was tied up in an intricate bun, her spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose.

"There's a lot I would _appreciate_ Professor, but I don't think it would be prudent to voice it." Draco sneered slightly, more out of habit than malice.

"Well as I'm sure you're aware, you are here by the testimony of Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter. I would also like to point out that whilst you are of age, that does not mean you are free to do as you please, gallivanting around the castle and such." McGonagall stated, tapping her foot.

"I don't mean to sound rude Professor, but don't you have better things to do then wait for students to arrive?" Draco queried, grabbing his trunk from the mud, tugging on the handle.

"I merely came to ensure that everyone that was meant to apparate outside the grounds arrived safely, and seeing as you are the last one, and the train will be here momentarily, I will take my leave." McGonagall said, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards as she watched Draco fumbling clumsily with his trunk.

"Yea, good day Professor," Draco said irately, frustrated with how his trunk refused to detach from the mud patch. "Great, just great, not only am I stuck somewhere I'm despised, bloody trunk has decided to form a bond with a mud patch." Draco finished cynically.

"DRACO!" A shrill voice yelled, as a girl barrelled into him, almost knocking him back into the mud, they had helped dislodge his trunk however.

"Hello Pansy." Draco gritted his teeth together, not even been five minutes yet and she had appeared.

"Oh did Blaise tell you?" Pansy squealed excitedly, her behaviour was beginning to scare him. Pansy in the past few years was calm, and collected, what Draco was seeing was a girl reduced to a happy, mushy goof.

"Tell me what?" Draco furrowed his brow, dusting himself off lightly, and straightening his blazer, in an attempt to compose himself.

"He introduced me to one of his distant Italian cousins, you remember how Blaise is Italian right?" Pansy paused, waiting for Draco to respond, he cautiously nodded his head, satisfied Pansy continued to ramble on. "Well we spent all summer, you recall Mother and I left as soon as our trial was done at the end of May, anyways I met up with Blaise and I spent the rest of the summer with his cousin. Point is I'm ENGAGED." Pansy practically shrieked, shoving her left hand in his face, showing off the quite impressive rock adorning her ring finger.

"Congrats?" Draco said carefully.

"Point is, I think we need to find you a girlfriend, or at least a good shagging partner." Pansy said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Pardon?" Draco sputtered, taking completely aback by the direction of this conversation.

"You heard me, Daphne would be good, except she had her sights set on Potter and you know she often gets what she wants. Blaise saw the Lovegood girl a couple times during the summer, so that may become a thing. Oh let's not forget Theo, Theo has an infatuation with Weaslette." Pansy rattled off, clearly having kept tabs on everyone even though she had been gone for a little longer than two months.

"Wait rewind, Teddy has a thing for Weasel's sister? Aren't Potter and her together?"

"Have you seen them together in any papers? No? Thought not. Unless they've been holed up in a cave somewhere the press would've had them splayed all over the papers."

"That's a fair enough point, ok, enough of this idle chatter Pansy, it's muddy and miserable out here, not to mention I don't want to burst into the Great Hall late, and give them even more of a reason to stare."

"Why do you even care." Pansy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"I just want this year to be over, Pans. I don't want to fight anymore, I just want to survive. Mum is now living with Andromeda, helping raise Teddy whilst Potter is here. My Father is practically dead. I just want to survive, ok?" Draco sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"I understand, Draco, and surprised your Mother and Aunt made up so quickly."

"Frankly, I'm not. The little tyke took to Mother immediately, after that she had a reason to go see him, and my Aunt, so they forgave each other and are now trying to make up for lost time."

"Why didn't you use your wand?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"For your trunk, I would've thought you would have pulled out your wand and gotten it out that way."

"I've been living without it for two months, I guess it became a habit." Draco grumbled.

"Ok, Draco. Let's get going shall we?"

"Brilliant idea, don't know why I didn't think of that."

"Tosser." Pansy smacked him on the arm.

"Let's just hope we aren't late."

...

A few hours later, Draco sat and fingered his Hogwarts letter for the year, even with McGonagall's wise words he doubted that the younger years would heed her instructions.

For the umpteenth time he re-read the elegant looped writing;

 _Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

 _You letter is slightly different from your peers, only in the way that I would like to inform and therein congratulate you on being appointed Head Boy. I hope you will take your duties seriously, and peacefully work together with the Head Girl, Ms. Hermione Granger. From this point on your letter is the same as the rest of your classmates, I trust you will heed my words, and work diligently on creating House Unity amongst the students this year._

 _As you all well know due to War last year, the academic school year 1997-1998 was not conducive to learning and highly disruptive, as well as a few of our students that were supposed to be in their seventh year were absent due to extenuating circumstances._

Draco had scoffed at that point in the letter, that was just a polite way of saying that the Golden Trio had fled to go and save everyone, doing whatever it is they did for ten months.

 _Therefore as dictated by the Wizengamot you are to return to Hogwarts and redo your seventh year, essentially becoming Eighth Years. There is an option to do your N.E.W.T. examinations through the Ministry, this however is only in specific cases such as the students suffering from PTSD and other illnesses due to the War._

 _I would like to remind you that we are currently at peace at this current juncture of time, and hopefully this will continue. As the eldest and I would think the wisest students, I would expect you all to set a good example for the younger students. There is still lingering hostility spread across our community, I trust all of you will try to set aside your differences and put the past behind you. You are the ones that the others will look to, you were the year most affected by the War._

 _In addition anyone who is openly hostile to another because of their house, their blood status, or experiences during the War will be punished to suit, I will not tolerate any prejudice or animosity, least of all from you. I know you have the most reason to detest one another, but I know you are all the ones most capable of forgiveness. Do not disappoint me._

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco understood where she was coming from, but that didn't mean this year wasn't going to be any less difficult. When he entered the Great Hall earlier, a hushed whisper had fallen over the room, he had momentarily met Granger's eye, but averted his gaze, it felt like she could see into his soul.

This year was bound to be challenging even if they did all work together, and Draco couldn't shake the intense look in Granger's eyes from his mind. Every time he closed his eyes she was there, reminding him of his past grievances against her, how he had just watched. Helpless. He hated feeling helpless, and he returned to day his Aunt had tortured her, and he knew if he interfered he would have died instantaneously, not to mention what those monsters would have done to his Mother.

Draco shuddered internally at the thought and then craned his neck to look outside his window, Hermione Granger consuming his thoughts, it didn't help that all that separated them was a stone wall; she had already holed up in her room when he had returned to the Head Dorms. Draco sighed and strode over to his bed, by the time his head hit the pillow he was already asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it xx. I'm not sure what day I'll update it but I think for now on Fridays, and then maybe on another day I'll post the 'Prologue" to my Scorlily fanfiction.

\- Indieblue :)


	2. Everything is Changing

I don't really have a schedule planned out or anything yet, but I figure I'll try to update this story at least once a week. I want to thank **Draco. co .uk** and **beaflower114** so much for your lovely reviews on the first chapter, and every one else who favourited and followed this story :3! I hope you like this one just as much :"). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only this story is mine.

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 2nd**

"I'm may not be exactly what you wanted Professor, but I'm probably the best you've got," Charlie Weasley said gruffly, reaching up to tie his long hair back into a ponytail.

"Mr. Weasley I was surprised you actually accepted my invitation," Minerva admitted honestly, arms crossed as she stood in front of the fireplace, blankly staring into the flames.

"I will tell you giving up my dragons was hard, but after the War I thought it would be best to come back home, with...anyways, I'll be twenty-six in a few months and Mum has been nagging me about settling down and all that..." Charlie trailed off.

"I'm sure Hagrid will be excited to have you around, but try and not to neglect your own classes because you're off attending his." Minerva warned, glancing over her shoulder at the tall Weasley.

Charlie Weasley was a wild man, covered in tattoos, scars, and burns; he would recount a spellbinding tale for how he had received each one of them. One of his favourites was a long gash on his forearm, he was young and thought he knew better, it turned out he didn't. He had been foolhardy and believed the Romanian Longhorn that he was tasked with assisting a more experienced Dragonologist, had grown to like him. He had snuck to pay him a visit, and the beast had charged at him, aiming to gouge him, instead he only managed to dig a large gash on his left forearm.

Years doing manual labour had hardened his body, and Minerva no longer saw the boy she used to know, so naive of how cruel the world could be, instead she saw a strong man, who had grown wise to its' ways yet still had a permanent smile on his face.

Minerva thought he more than qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, she would have a word with Potter, have him help out Charlie should he need any assistance.

"Do you think it'll be okay putting the Malfoy kid with Hermione?" Charlie asked, his protective nature taking over when he thought of the girl he had grown to know over the summer.

"They have their differences, but I think they need each other, even if they both can't see it yet." Minerva contemplated, the crackling flames reflecting in her eyes.

...

 **Saturday, September 5th**

Theodore Nott had a problem. It was early, so early that the Great Hall wasn't even half full, but Theo was irritated by the other boys in the dorm and he needed to get out. McGonagall had cleaned up and renovated one of the old areas of the castle that hadn't been used in years as their new residence. Despite having an entire section of the castle to themselves, and having less students because of the war, it was still crowded.

So this morning when Theo woke up because of Seamus Finnegan's loud snoring, he decided to go to the Great Hall to get breakfast at the crack of dawn, which is where he encountered his problem.

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were sitting at the Gryffindor table two tables over and Theo had been staring at the redhead for fifteen minutes.

"What is it about bloody Weaslette?" He hissed to himself under his breath, his right hand delving into his curls, propping his head up at the same time.

Ginevra Weasley was five foot eight, yet she seemed more petite because of her lean chaser's build. Her chest wasn't huge, but it was there, and she had a nice arse, legs for days, a creamy white complexion, vibrant red hair, startling blue eyes, and freckles splattered across her face. Theo pondered on all of this as he watched her from across the room. Ginny was completely oblivious, biting into her buttered scone, whilst happily chirping away with Luna.

"Stare any harder, and you'll burn a hole in her, mate." Draco smirked haughtily, as he slid in beside Theo, one leg on either side of the bench.

"Morning you stupid prat." Theo said absentmindedly, almost knocking over his glass of orange juice.

"Didn't even sound like you meant it. Pansy was right, you really do have a thing for her." Draco's eyes widened, a wary smile on his face.

"Sod off." Theo glowered darkly, roughly grabbing a scone, and some butter. "What does Pansy know anyway?"

"A lot more than I gave her credit for apparently." Draco said amused. "So you're lusting after Potter's ex, and a Weasley no less."

"I'm not lusting after anyone." Theo grimaced, looking like he was in pain.

"Just keep in mind, she was with Boy Wonder, War Hero, Boy Who Lived, basically saved th-"

"I get it, Draco." Theo cut him off, "what about you, eh? You have a thing going on with Granger I know it."

"Granger? Seriously? Never see her, and when I do she ignores me thoroughly, which is just the way I like it." Draco scoffed.

"So you're telling me your four year long crush on Granger just disappeared overnight?" Theo grinned mockingly, biting into his scone.

"Smug git," Draco scowled, drinking a sip of his own orange juice. Silently thinking that feelings weren't going to make up for all the pain he had caused her over the years, not to mention the horrid experience she had gone through in his house.

"The two of us are practically in the same boat, Drake. Might as well get used to 'lusting from afar'." Theo smiled ruefully, raising his glass slightly waiting for Draco to clink his glass against his, and then the two friends downed their drinks moodily.

...

 **Friday September 11th**

Hermione came to the conclusion that the library was no longer her safe Haven. Usually there weren't as many students in the library during the school day in previous years, but ever since term had started the library was perpetually filled to the brim.

This was why at midday; during her free periods Hermione was trudged back to her dorm, her heavy knapsack on her back. Hermione was given the privilege of becoming the Head Girl, and so she shared the Head Dorms with the Head Boy, each of them having their own rooms, and a shared common living space.

"Is anyone here?" Hermione called into the Dorm room after she entered, hearing nothing but the echoes of her own voice, she rested her bag on the couch against the couch arm. Hissing she tried to massage her sore shoulder muscles; the muscles there were tight and knotted.

"Granger?" A sleepy voice called from her left, ahead of her, her head snapped up and her gaze was met with a steely grey one.

"Malfoy? Why aren't you in classes?" Hermione gulped, trying not to stare. Draco was scantily clothed, in nothing but a pair of black trousers, his bare torso exposed. His very defined, and extremely nice, bare torso, as well as some well built biceps. Even though he hadn't been a seeker in over a year, Draco had somehow managed to keep in shape.

"Skipping." He yawned, padding over to their small kitchen, wandlessly starting to brew a pot of coffee.

"Malfoy!" Hermione scowled, crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes your majesty?" He responded.

"Ok stop that, and you can't skip classes."

"I wasn't feeling well today. Plus only class I have today is Transfiguration later with you...wait, can you take notes for me?"

"What are we friends?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"We agreed to be mature, Granger. Surely taking notes for your sick classmate, and living companion isn't too much to ask." Draco voiced, scratching his head. Draco was referring to their conversation a few days ago. Where after ignoring each other for the first week or so, Draco got fed up with it and asked if they could at least pretend to be civil towards one another.

"Fine, but don't think I won't ask for a favour in return." Hermione gritted out, grabbing her bag and stomping into her room. Oblivious to the fact that Draco watched her every move until she disappeared into the comfort of her room.

"That's fine by me, Granger." Draco smirked, reaching up to grab a mug from above the sink. "Bring it on."

...

 **Thursday September 17th**

"Mione, are you really ok with Malfoy being Head Boy?" Ron asked, adjusting his bag strap.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were on their way to Transfiguration, and Ron was persistently asking questions about the Head Boy.

"He's not as bad as he used to be." Harry said slowly, as if he didn't really like saying it.

"No he's not, he mentioned that the two of you often meet out on the Quidditch Pitch, Harry." Hermione scratched her nose, whilst balancing the books in her hands.

"Yea, we're not allowed to play officially this year because it would be unfair to the younger students, but some of us go and play a few friendly matches, and even though people like Seamus were reluctant at first they let him play." Harry shrugged, pushing his glasses back into place.

"Doesn't mean I like the git." Ron grumbled.

"Oh really Ronald, he's not that bad."

"That's right, you live with the enemy don't you?" Ron snapped, pushing past Hermione and stalking away.

"Let him go, Mione." Harry put his hand on her shoulder, seeing how she wanted to go after Ron.

"Is he mad at me because I said I just wanted to be friends?" Hermione frowned, "I mean we tried it this summer, but...we just work so much better as friends."

"Yea but you know how Ron gets, at least this time he's talking to you." Harry smiled reassuringly.

"How are you, you know with Ginny and all that." Hermione blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, remembering that she wasn't the only one with relationship problems.

"I love her, I do, but it's just...we're so different now. I can tell it's the same for her, we talked about it a lot, I'm not what she needs, and she's not what I need anymore." Harry sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "There are a lot of things that the War changed,"

"Well remember you can always talk to me, Harry." Hermione said, bumping him lightly with her shoulder.

"Always, Mione." Harry agreed cheerily.

...

The large windows in the ground classroom were letting in an abundance of light; students were relaxing and hanging out just outside of the classroom in the middle court .

"Draco, can you put a leash on your pet and tell Pansy to shut her yap about her man, the guy obviously doesn't know what he's getting into." Theo grumbled, dropping his things on the desk as he slid onto his seat at the end of their table.

"I miss old Pansy." Draco answered morosely, "Also Theo, she's not my damn well pet."

"Look Weasel arrived ahead of the rest of the Golden Trio." Blaise pointed to the front of the class, the Italian was on Draco's other side, his posture excellent as per usual, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"He probably said something stupid to Granger and Potter." Draco scoffed.

"Well look there's Potter and Granger." Theo said, jerking his head at the door. The Slytherin's gaze following Hermione and Harry enter the room, and hurriedly slip in next to Ron, who pretended he didn't see them. Hermione's shoulders slumped at that, Theo noted with interest, so it was because of her.

"Really the three of you are just as bad as old ladies." Daphne twisted in her seat, laughing.

"What was that, Princess?" Draco growled.

"You're gossiping like old ladies." Her blue eyes lighting up, she flicked her long honey blonde braid over her shoulder.

"As if you and Parkinson are any better." Theo retorted, leaning forward in his seat.

"At least we're a little more subtle, and Pansy isn't that bad, she just got engaged, give her a week or two and she'll settle down, return to her former self. Albeit a slightly happier version." Daphne winked at Theo, who rolled his eyes, sucking his teeth together in annoyance.

"Alright all of you, settle down," Professor McGonagall demanded sternly. "Today we are going to be doing human transfiguration, simple things, but still you need to pay close attention to everything I say, anyone who does not heed my instructions will be asked to leave immediately." McGonagall looked at them all in turn, "is that clear?"

The seventh year murmured noises of agreement and understanding.

"Now all you are going to do is focus on something small; the necessary notes are in your textbooks on page two hundred and fifty-six. If you are unsure, make sure to come and discuss it with me thoroughly before you attempt anything."

"Professor?" Hermione raised her hand.

"It was only a matter of time." Theo whispered.

"Yes Miss Granger." Minerva nodded her head at Hermione.

"I was wondering if we could work in pairs."

"That sounds like a good idea, I suppose I'll choose them in order for it to be fair."

"Please let me get Granger." Theo pleaded silently with their professor.

"Didn't know you were so keen to learn, Theo." Blaise chuckled.

"Shut up, you arse. I happen to like Transfiguration, ok? Got a problem with that?" He raised an eyebrow at Blaise.

"None at all." Blaise raised his hands in surrender.

"Granger is the best in the class so-"

"Mr. Nott you will be paired with Mr. Weasley."

"Are you fucking kidding me." Theo hissed under his breath, Draco smirked at his friends distress.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will be working with Miss Granger."

"I hate you." Theo grumbled, as Draco moved to grab his things and made his way from the back over to Hermione, the Golden Trio were seated at the second table on the left.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded, grabbing his things and going over to Daphne. Blaise was paired with Hannah Abott.

"Hello Granger, miss me?" Draco winked brazenly, Hermione quickly turned away from him trying to hide her reddening cheeks.

"So what do you want to try?" She said seriously, recomposing herself, her posture rigid.

"With you? Numerous things, but for the lesson? I think I'll let you decide." Draco grinned.

"Draco!" The fact that she had used his first name seem to go unnoticed by Hermione, Draco smirked in amusement.

A moment later the Headmistress asked them to pay attention and reminded them that they were going to be transfiguring a feature on their partner, nothing too fancy, something simple would do.

"Can I transfigure your hair?" Hermione asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she stared at his white blond mop.

"I...I guess..." Draco said uncertainly, "How about we trade, I'll do yours if I let you do mine," Draco winced when her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Deal," She said happily, her wand already in her hand, moments later Draco's hair was short and cropped close to his head, raven black, and a dishevelled mess. "Hmm you look a bit like Harry," She said pensively, scrutinizing her work.

"You made me look like Potter?" Draco shot her an affronted look.

"Just a little," Hermione said sheepishly, trying to hide her grin.

"It seems Miss Granger is the first person to successfully accomplish the task, five points to Gryffindor." Minerva nodded, gesturing in Hermione's direction. Hermione beamed in response.

"Ok, my turn." Draco quipped, he followed Hermione's lead. Trying to fill his mind with what he wanted it to look like, thinking since she turned him into Potter, he'd turn her into one of his friends. Daphne's honey blonde hair immediately came to the forefront of his mind.

"Wow," Draco murmured after his work was done, Hermione's hair now fell in long waves down her back, ending just below where she sat on her stool.

"Is that a wow I messed up, a wow I like you better like this, or a wow I actually did it?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco. He noticed then that he had given her a slightly darker fringe.

"They are adorable," Daphne grinned next to Harry, twisting one of her bangs around her finger.

"I guess, are you going first or am I?" Harry asked, pushing his hair back from his forehead, exposing his scar.

"When you've both successfully transfigured your partners' features, I implore that you carefully return them to their rightful state." McGonagall said in the background.

"It doesn't bother me," Daphne smiled.

"Ladies first then," Harry returned the smile politely, nodding at her, resting his head on his hand.

"Well here I go." Daphne flicked her wand, and Harry's eyes changed from hazel green to a bright silvery colour.

"Very creative, Miss Greengrass, five points to Slytherin," McGonagall nodded her head, praising the smiling blonde.

"I made your eyes silver," Daphne explained Harry, the confused expression on his face falling away, replaced quickly by a grin.

"My turn now then I suppose." Harry palmed his wand, after repairing it with the Elder wand, he didn't like to have it too far from him at any point.

"You ok?" Daphne asked quietly.

"Yea, fine," Harry answered, "is there anything you want me to try?"

"I've always wanted to know what I would look like as a Weasley," Daphne laughed at the sceptical look Harry shot her.

"Well, here I go." Harry said his eyes to her face, and repeated the spell in the book. Soon the uncanny resemblance, shocked the majority of their classmates, Daphne now had a dusting of freckles across her face, the trademark Weasley hair, her blue eyes blending in perfectly.

"Why is everyone staring?" Daphne whispered.

"Mr. Potter, even though you went a tad overboard, I'll award you five points for your execution," McGonagall announced when she reached their table, shaking her head as she transfigured Daphne's features to return to normal.

"You did it." Daphne nodded in approval, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Harry chuckled, winking at Daphne, Daphne merely smiled and shook her head.

"I suppose not, Potter."

...

 **Saturday September 19th**

"Ron, suck it up and apologise. This has gone on long enough." Harry hissed into his best friends ear. When Ron looked like he was about to protest, Harry added, "it's her birthday."

"I know that. Alright, alright." Ron frowned, his gaze on Hermione who was sitting with Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Neville and Dean at the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron began to make their way from the entrance of the Great Hall to where the rest of their friends were sitting. Ron stopped on the opposite side of the table from Hermione, who looked at him with a peculiar expression.

"I'm sorry for being a git, Mione. Happy Birthday." Ron said hurriedly, reaching across the table to put a shabbily wrapped package on the table in front of her.

"Oh thank you so much, Ron." Hermione said happily, unwrapping the gift, and inside was a small box, Hermione frowned when she saw it, perplexed, full of curiousity she opened it. Inside neatly nestled within the packaging was a white gold pendant, it was an otter than looked extremely similar to her Patronus.

"Harry and I chipped in to get it. We were going to get you some books as well, but we didn't know what you would want, so we decided to just treat you the next time we go to Hogsmeade." Which could be at any point because the Eighth Year students were given the freedom to go to Hogsmeade whenever they wished.

"I love it." Hermione beamed, tucking it into the gift bag that Luna had given her.

"So bonfire out by Hagrid's tonight right?" Ginny piped up.

"Definitely." Harry grinned, "we have to properly celebrate our Hermione turning nineteen."

...

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You did not sneak Firewhiskey out here!" Hermione's eyes widened, a lecture on the tip of her tongue.

"No, but I did," Ginny beamed, raising a bottle above her head and dancing over to where Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville were standing around the fire. A bunch of their friends had shown up; Luna had convinced Dean to dance with her, and they saw Seamus not too far away downing another drink, Michael Corner was passed out next to him, unable to keep up with him. Seamus had laughed and said poor Michael didn't have the luck of the Irish.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, her hands on her hips, a disapproving look on her face.

"Mione, you're nineteen, let loose a little, not necessarily drink, but go and dance with someone, snog the living daylights out of someone, it's your birthday, enjoy it!" Ginny pleaded, an elated grin on her face when Hermione started laughing.

"Come on Gin, let's dance," Hermione suggested, holding out her hand, the redhead merrily lead her into the fray.

"Do we join them or?" Neville asked.

Harry looked around for a moment trying to spot her, Terry Boot was yelling obscenities at the bonfire for some inane reason, Ginny was flitting about topping up people's drinks, never letting the actual bottle leave her possessive grasp. When he noticed the modest girl he had been looking for; the Hufflepuff that Neville had been attempting to flirt with since they returned to school.

"I spot Hannah over there, she hasn't stopped looking at you mate," Harry pointed to their right, Hannah was sitting on a log with a couple of her housemates, bashfully sneaking glances at Neville.

"Wish me luck," Neville said confidently, finishing the rest of his drink, and miraculously not tripping over his feet on his way over there.

"Did you think we'd end up here?" Ron asked calmly, gesturing with his butterbeer bottle all around them, after a few moments of companionable silence shared between the two young men.

"Honestly, a couple months ago I thought I was going to die, then I thought I'd end up with Ginny, so all of this is unchartered territory wouldn't you say?" Harry clicking his bottle against Ron's, taking a large swig from it.

"Agreed, mate." The smile didn't quite reach Ron's eyes, his blue eyes staring at the pyre they had built. He watched it burn, the flames sizzling and crackling loudly.

Harry's mood plummeted, looking grief-stricken and a guilty feeling swelled in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He knew why Ron was in pain, and he had the remedy for what ailed him; it was too bad all that stood between him and telling his best friend the truth was a Promise.

With his heart heavy, and mind preoccupied, Harry tried to distract himself by heading over to Hermione and Ginny, however dancing with the girls didn't stop the guilt that was unabatedly gnawing away at him.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and I would really appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it! Like I said I don't know what day I'll update it but I think I might try to do it mid week ish?

Anyways,

Love ya ;)

\- Indieblue xx


	3. Revelations

First off as usual Harry Potter belongs wholly and solely to J.K Rowling. Now that we've got that out of the way I can have a little spazzing moment, this chapter we start to develop a bit more of the plot, honestly I love Luna and I never feel like I truly grasp her character but I really do try to. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I worked quite hard on it and fingers crossed it worked out! Before I forget, I want to thank everyone for following and reading my story and reviewing, I love you all xx :)

* * *

Thursday September 24th

"Why hello, Blaise," Luna said cheerfully.

"Good Night, Luna," Blaise bowed his head slightly, amused by the fact that Luna was wearing no shoes. "May I enquire as to where your footwear may be?"

"I've gotten used to not wearing them, so I often go without if I'm not outside." She answered simply.

"Makes sense, why are you out so late?" Blaise asked, jumping from his seat on the window ledge, where he had previously been precariously balanced.

"I couldn't sleep, it's too quiet sometimes." Luna said with a smile, twirling some of her long, pale blonde hair between her fingers.

"So you decided to pull on an oversized tee shirt, grab a knapsack, and bring your wand along?" Blaise gestured to the wand tucked behind her left ear.

"I am wearing pants you know?" Luna lifted the shirt to reveal a pair of multicoloured striped shorts.

"I see," Blaise gaped slightly at the brazenness of the petite girl.

"Why are you up?" Luna asked, tilting her head to a side, moving closer to Blaise.

"My dorm is a bit rowdy, I'm not used to sharing living quarters with anyone but Slytherins. Most of the people in our year are having a party right now, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and even the Hufflepuffs; most of the Slytherins were just watching on the sidelines when I left." Blaise scratched the back of his neck.

"That sounds lovely." Luna smiled widely.

"I suppose?"

"Everyone is getting on so well." Luna chirped, twirling happily.

"Well they don't hate us...well they haven't tried to kill any of us yet, so I guess we're getting on 'well'." Blaise replied dryly.

"We just went through a war, everyone wants to put it behind them, even though they were wary at first, they just want to have fun now." Luna stated, tiptoeing and kissing Blaise on the cheek, before skipping away.

...

Friday October 2nd

"Granger what the hell do you think you and Longbottom are doing?" Draco spat angrily, stomping towards them.

"Neville discovered a rare plant and he thinks it might grow in the Black Lake, we're going to look for it." Hermione answered curtly, her hands on her bare hips. Hermione was wearing a plain white triangle bikini, her hair tied back and pinned into a bun.

"Are you mad? Have you completely lost the plot? Risking your life on a maybe?" Draco fumed, he was furious, his fists were clenched as he towered over Hermione.

"Last I checked you aren't the boss of me." Hermione spat back, moving so they were almost touching, not backing down.

"You could come with us?" Neville suggested, watching his classmates engage in a heated staring contest, neither of them conceding. He adjusted the waistband of his swimming shorts, the only reason he wasn't freezing to death was because of the heating charm he cast on himself.

Neville was no longer the shy, introverted, and chubby child; he was still occasionally clumsy however. Despite all that he knew it was wise not to get too involved with Hermione and Draco when they began arguing.

"Why do you even care, Malfoy?" Hermione growled.

"That's not important."

"The whole let's be friends and be honest with each other thing, wearing out huh?" Hermione scoffed and turned away from him, he grabbed her arm and span her back around.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me." Draco said darkly.

"The audacity- you stupid ferret let go of me!" Hermione managed to wriggle out of his grasp. "Neville graciously offered to let you come with us, so figure out quickly what you want, cause we're going whether you like it or not." Hermione declared.

"Granger that's not-ugh." Draco grimaced, squeezing his eyes tight, his hands on his head, tangled in his hair. "Just promise me that you'll be safe."

"Why do I have to promise you anything?" Hermione asked, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Infuriating woman, can you please just promise me that you'll be careful and that you come back in one piece." Draco pleaded, opening his eyes, staring intently at her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she swallowed, slightly nervous now. Hermione just couldn't tear her eyes away, his eyes were burning with concern-for her.

"I promise." Hermione gulped, abruptly pulling her gaze away from his. "C'mon Neville, let's go."

"Right ok, uhhh bye Malfoy." Neville waved over his shoulder, as he jogged to catch up to Hermione.

Draco watched as the two dove into the murky lake water, and he plopped down on the grass. He lay back, and stared up at the cloudy light grey sky. The breeze blew gently, and Draco closed his eyes and listened to the soft rustling of the trees. He decided he would wait for Hermione to return, there was no meaning behind it, just looking out for his new...friend, he reasoned. He would wait, in the soft, lush grass. Draco's eyelids starting getting heavier and heavier until he didn't bother lifting them anymore, the wind's gentle melody lulling him to sleep and he soon drifted off.

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione yelled, shaking the blonde, water droplets falling from her hair onto him. When one hit his cheek he sat up sharply, almost head butting Hermione.

"Hermione put on your towel or you'll freeze." Neville insisted next to her, a bright yellow towel being thrust toward her with urgency.

"Alright Neville, I will, thank you." Hermione nodded gratefully, unfurling the towel, and wrapping it tightly around her body, her teeth chattering, her lips blue. Draco frowned, fully awake now, he stood up, leaned down and grabbed her chin.

"Why is there a cut on your cheekbone? A gash on your forehead, and you've got a split lip. Brilliant, any other injuries I should know about?" Draco scowled. "We're taking you to Pomfrey." Draco grabbed her hand firmly and began leading her away.

"Is that really necessary?" Hermione said her teeth still clicking together.

"Malfoy wait, you forgot her bag." Neville called out, Draco paused, turned on his heel and politely took the small pouch from Neville. "I take it you found what you were looking for Longbottom? That and you seemed to take a few blows yourself. Should get that looked at." Draco jerked his chin at Neville's shoulder which was sticking out from his towel; it was black and blue, and starting to turn a funny colour around the edges, he had also managed to scrounge up a few cuts and scrapes as well.

"I'm glad I could help, Neville no-" Hermione started before Draco began pulling her again. Her drying curls blowing about in the wind, she narrowed her brown eyes at the back of the Platinum blonde's head. He was being uncharacteristically kind, despite being demanding the entire time; and it was unnerving.

"Didn't think you'd own anything that ghastly a colour, Granger."

"Are you referring to my towel? It was a gift, from Luna." Hermione said defensively, sometimes Luna could be a bit strange for Hermione's liking but she was still very nice, and it had been very thoughtful of her.

"From Lovegood? Since it's from Loony that explains it. What was the occasion?" Draco chuckled.

"Don't call her that, and it was a gift for my birthday." Draco stopped suddenly, causing Hermione to almost crash into his back, he turned to face her, a deep frown on his face.

"Your birthday?" He repeated slowly, his voice faint.

"September nineteenth." She enunciated clearly, wincing at the throbbing in her skull, rubbing gently at her sore nose.

Something seemed to pass over Draco, a moment of understanding, whatever it was that dawned on him, it clearly irritated him. His posture became rigid, a furious expression marring his features. "Go to the Hospital Wing by yourself, Granger." He spat, throwing her arm away from him as if it disgusted him. Hermione's jaw was working, her mouth opened to say something, but before she could, Draco rotated on his heel, and stalked away.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled after him weakly, her voice lost to the wind. Hermione's body began to feel numb, she didn't even have the strength to cast a warming charm on herself; fortunately Neville was right behind them, he lifted Hermione into his arms and began the long trek back the castle.

...

Monday October 5th

"Daphne! Wait up!" Harry yelled, jogging to catch up to the blonde. Daphne was walking with her sister, Astoria was still in her school robes, whereas Daphne had changed into a white camisole, navy blue cardigan that she had unbuttoned, and pushed the sleeves to her elbows, her shirt was tucked into a black mini skirt, and she was wearing black leggings and flats to match.

"Morning, Harry. How can I help you?" Daphne smiled, brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes, her long hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Hello..." Harry glanced at Daphne's sister, not entirely sure who she was.

"Astoria, people I like call me Stori, I'm Daphne's sister." Astoria curtsied slightly, smiling politely. Harry tried to not let his surprise show on his face. Astoria was extremely pale, five foot two, had shoulder length dead straight raven hair, icy blue eyes, and small pink lips, she looked almost like a doll, but had the grace of a ballerina. Daphne and Astoria were almost polar opposites, when Harry looked closer though, he saw that they had the same ovular faces, small noses, and similar builds.

"Nice to meet you, Astoria, I'm Ha-"

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are, Harry Potter." Astoria smiled, before turning to her sister and giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at dinner, Daph. Don't forget to remind Teddy that I need help with Ancient Runes please." Astoria turned on her heel, and left the Gryffindor and her sister alone.

"Will do, Stori!" Daphne yelled after her sister.

"Teddy?" Harry frowned, the only Teddy he knew was his Godson; his unofficial adoptive son, Teddy Lupin.

"Theo, you know Theo right? Tall, moody, cunning, smart, good looking but a complete jerk?" Daphne asked.

"Yea I know him," Harry said wryly.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Daphne inquired, her fingers playing with a simple silver bangle around her wrist.

"Oh, nothing too important, I just wanted to...see how you were doing?" Harry said slowly, wincing at his own words.

"That's sweet." Daphne smiled, reaching over and pulling on his sleeve. They had ended up by the Viaduct courtyard, which was uncharacteristically empty. A lot of the older students tended to gather here and socialize after classes. "I'm alright, everyone is a little less hostile than I thought they were going to be."

"Well some people did see us interacting with Blaise and Theo on the train, so that could've helped. In all honesty I think everyone just wants to put the war behind them, there will be a few that still hold grudges, but everyone that deserves it has been locked up." Harry sighed, scratching his head thoughtfully, rolling his hoodie sleeves up to his elbows.

"Someone tried to bully Astoria in the first week, thinking she would be an easy target. They were sadly mistaken, Stori despite her sweet exterior, is a cunning serpent in disguise." Daphne scoffed.

"So the sorting hat definitely got it right?" Harry teased, "how old is she, I've never seen her around before."

"Not surprised about that Harry, no offense but you don't really associate with anyone outside of Gryffindor, and she's in sixth year." Daphne cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"I talk to people." Harry frowned, "Luna."

"Looney Luna Lovegood doesn't count, and before you get upset about the 'Looney' comment, I'm actually quite fond of her, we chat every now and then in the Astronomy tower." Daphne giggled at a memory of Luna dancing in the tower, singing a soft song about the stars.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, Harry, we're not all evil." Daphne smirked, wiggling her fingers mockingly, Harry smiled wryly at her.

"She never mentioned it."

"I think I can safely say that I don't think anyone knows all that there is about Luna,"

"Where are we going?" Harry chuckled, they had been moving as they were talking and they had ended up walking on the inside of the colonnade, that surrounded the courtyard.

"No idea," Daphne looked around astonished, "we were just by those classrooms, practically on the other side of the castle."

"We should probably head back."

"Wait a second." Daphne insisted, a faraway look on her face. The Autumn air was chilly, and softly blowing Daphne's hair around, Harry watched almost fascinated. Daphne turned to meet his eye, and he snapped his head in the other direction, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What are we looking at?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the sky and Lake outside the courtyard.

"We're listening." Daphne smiled lightly, brushing Harry's arm faintly. They were standing incredibly close.

"To what?" Harry whispered, looking at Daphne's pursed lips now, and then into her eyes, her very blue eyes.

"Everything." Daphne grinned happily, turning away abruptly, leaving Harry behind in the silent and dim courtyard.

"What have I got myself into?" Harry mumbled, leaning on the stone banister and staring out at the dusky sky that was quickly fading into twilight.

...

Wednesday October 7th

It was a couple hours after dinner, and Ginny and Luna had decided to meet up and go for a walk up to the Astronomy tower to talk and catch up. They hadn't seen each other properly in over a week.

"He's quite lovely, Ginny." Luna said serenely as they walked side by side down a corridor on the third floor.

"I don't know, Luna. He's a Slytherin." Ginny sighed.

"Well he has been watching you at Breakfast you know?"

"Yea, I've noticed, at first I thought it was all in my head, because he's quite sneaky about it, but last week I caught him in the act." Ginny mumbled irritated.

"Does it bother you, Ginevra?" Luna cocked her head to a side, her wand tucked behind her ear as per usual. She skipped a few steps ahead of Ginny, the Dirigible Plum earrings in her ears swinging back and forth. Luna was in a bright yellow smock, with a tight bodice, and then a loose skirt that came down to her knees, her shins had a few minor scratches and cuts on them from her adventure into the Forbidden Forest yesterday. Today she was wearing black and white striped socks.

"I want to know what he wants from me." Ginny started gnawing on her lip, trying to think what Theodore Nott could possibly want from her. She was dressed in a simple black long sleeved cotton shirt, that had the first two little buttons by her chest undone, faded blue jeans, with tears by the knees and black flats.

"Why?" A voice chimed from behind them, Ginny drew her want instinctively , but didn't relax when she saw Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria emerged out of the shadows, her icy eyes roving over Ginny and Luna, she was wearing a simple black maxi dress, a velvet green cloak held loosely in her arms, and strangely her feet were bare.

"Cause he could be up to something." Ginny frowned, her eyes locked on Astoria's every move as she moved leisurely towards Ginny. Luna smiled happily and bounded back to Ginny.

"Please, Teddy isn't a moron. I'm surprised he fell for one though." Astoria yawned, raising one of her hands close to her face, where she began to examine her nails.

"Oh you're so lucky, Ginny. Theo likes you." Luna clapped her hands together.

"Nott doesn't like me." Ginny scoffed, tucking her wand into her right side pocket.

"Because you only learned his name last week, doesn't mean that he doesn't have misguided affection towards you." Astoria sneered, stopping a couple feet away from the girls.

"Astoria isn't it lovely?" Luna chirped.

"Looney, Teddy's...feelings," her face twisted into a grimace at the word, "are not lovely, he's only going to be disappointed when she goes and marries some lion."

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked lowly, her eyes narrowing.

"I wanted some peace and quiet, and decided to go for a walk. Having the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with you and overhearing you mumble about my friend." Astoria shrugged. Ginny thought this was a bit too convenient, and was curious as to what Astoria really wanted.

"Well I haven't had the best track record with snakes." Ginny hissed.

"Theo may be a true Slytherin but he's no snake, he's a good guy." Astoria rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't know." Ginny stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"How about this, Teddy spends Thursday afternoons in a small abandoned classroom on the sixth floor, out by that weird painting of a fat lady and her cat, do what you want with that information." Astoria smirked, before turning and dramatically flinging her coat out behind her and putting it on.

"She certainly has flair." Ginny noted dryly.

Ginny weighed what the younger girl had said, it could be a trap, or it could be completely innocent, and to be honest she was quite curious about the boy that had been staring at her; which she never thought she would be. Thinking all of it through Ginny made up her mind, steeling her resolve, she was going to meet Theodore Nott tomorrow.

"Don't we have class in the afternoon Ginny?" Luna said dreamily, fiddling with her earrings.

"That's true, dammit! I suppose I'll have to skip it then." Ginny cursed lightly under her breath.

"I can come if you want?" Luna offered.

"No thanks, Lu. I think I should do this by myself." Ginny reached out and squeezed her friend's hand gratefully.

"Are we still going to the Astronomy tower?"

"I think we should go visit Mione, ask her what she thinks about all this." Ginny suggested.

"Oh how wonderful! Maybe we'll see Draco too." Luna said gleefully, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her down the corridor towards a staircase.

"You couldn't help meddling could you, Stori?" Blaise laughed, leaning up against the wall, draped in shadows, he shifted just enough into the light to be seen. Astoria raised an eyebrow and stopped by the alcove that Blaise had watched the earlier proceedings from.

"That makes me sound like a Lioness, Blaise, I don't like Lions." Astoria pursed her lips, picking at some lint on her coat, looking almost offended at its presence.

"The method was definitely sly, make Weaselette interested enough to seek Theo out on her own." Blaise grinned, smoothly slipping his hands into his trouser pockets.

"She needed the push, plus Theo won't admit it, but she scares him,"

"Oh?" Blaise said sceptically, "Little Red scares Theo?"

"Stupid Giant." Astoria grumbled, sighing she answered, "Not like that, Blaise. Honestly, boys."

"I'm a man." Blaise pointed out.

"A man child maybe." Astoria retorted. "Theo hasn't wanted anything in years, you and I both know his sick Father beat him into that. He never dared hope for anything, now the War is over, his Father is locked up, and he has...a chance, he has hope, Blaise."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around recently." Blaise noted, his mind wandering to a girl with dreamy blue eyes, long straggly blonde hair, Dirigible Plum earrings, and bare feet. "Didn't know you cared so much, Stori."

"He deserves some happiness for a change, even if it is a Weasley that gives it to him." Astoria sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me darling, I have places to be."

"No doubt to stir up more trouble." Blaise smiled after the sixth year, she began padding away from him, her cloak flowing out behind her.

"No idea to what you refer, ta ta, dear." Astoria laughed melodiously.

"She really is something." Blaise shook his head in amusement, leaving the alcove, deciding to pay Draco a visit, maybe he would glean some more details whilst he was there.

...

Hermione P.O.V. same evening, twenty minutes later.

"Hermione open up!" A muted voice called from the entrance, accompanied by some insistent knocking.

"Granger it's for you." Draco said bored, from his position on the couch. His legs crossed, his head was leaning on his knuckles, his elbow was propped up on the arm of the couch; a rather hefty book on his lap. Draco had been reading it all afternoon, and blatantly refused to tell Hermione what it was much to her chagrin.

"Are we ever going to talk about the other day by the lake?" Hermione queried, wiping her hands on the hand towel in the kitchen, she had just started washing up their dinner dishes; it was her night.

"Whoever it is, must like you very much." Draco commented lightly, as the banging continued.

"I'm coming!"Hermione yelled, rushing to the door, her bare feet tapping on the wooden floor as she made her way across the room.

"Hi, no time really to explain, just we need to talk and we need like hot chocolate, and tissues maybe, but mainly something sweet." Ginny rattled off, as soon as Hermione swung open the door.

"Ummm, so you have time or you don't have time?" Hermione asked perplexed, reaching up to tuck some of her hair that had escaped back into her bun, her t-shirt riding up slightly. Hermione was wearing an old Gryffindor house shirt, some faded grey pyjama bottoms, and a pair of plain white ankle socks.

"Look we match Hermione," Luna said excitedly pointing at Hermione's socks, then moved forward to hug her, and because Hermione was still holding open the door, she could only hug her with one hand. "Oh hello, Draco." Luna greeted over Hermione's shoulder.

"Lovegood." Draco smiled pleasantly.

"Back to what I was saying, I have a lot I need to talk to you about, but we didn't ask to stay here overnight in advance, and you have every right to say no, but I just don't know what to do." Ginny blurted.

"It's really no problem, I can lend you both clothes to sleep in." Hermione offered immediately, as Ginny walked in, and Hermione closed the door.

"It's not even bad or big, it's just bizarre." Ginny moaned, heading straight for Hermione's room.

"Sleepovers are so much fun." Luna said, skipping after Ginny.

Draco who had been eavesdropping intently sighed, "I'll do the dishes, Granger you go do your girl thing." He grumbled, closing the old book, with its' elaborate markings yet no title.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione said gratefully, Draco merely nodded as he got up from his seat, he was directly in her path however as she made her way towards her room, she stopped with mere inches between them. Hermione could feel the heat radiating off of him, or maybe it was all in her head.

"You didn't tell me about your birthday." Draco said simply before abruptly turning away and heading into their small, cozy kitchen.

Hermione tried to process what Draco just told her as she walked up the right staircase into her room, it didn't fully hit her until the door clicked as it shut behind her.

"He cares." Hermione whispered.

"What was that, Mione?" Ginny asked, sitting cross-legged on Hermione's bed, her discarded shoes strewn on the floor.

"Nothing, Gin, umm my stash of sweets is in the right bedside table third drawer, Luna." Hermione gestured to the simple but elegant, five drawer, oak bedside table.

"Now buckle up, do I have something to tell you." Ginny said eagerly. "It all started last week."

At the same time Blaise had just been let into the Head dorms by Draco, who had raised an eyebrow at the late night visit, and couldn't help but wonder if it was at all related to the Weaslette and Looney showing up. Minutes later Blaise began filling him in about the current situation.

...

October 8th

Theo was nestled in the window seat in his small sanctuary, escaping from the numbing mundane day to day stares and sneers he got from most of the students below sixth year. Usually it didn't bother him, but today had been especially tiring. Most of his friends didn't have any problems apologising for past grievances, and even making friends amongst the other Eighth Years, it wasn't that difficult however, considering the fact that they shared a common room.

Theo talked to Luna, and Potter wasn't that bad. He was civil and got along alright with most of the people in his year, but the day he interacted with a Hufflepuff willingly would be his last he was sure of it. It wasn't because they had a lot of muggleborns, or their house really, they were all just so happy, and bright and yellow. They had this weird aura around them, that Theo just couldn't handle.

So when there was a noise outside of the small classroom he sought solace in, Theo was on edge, drawing his wand instantly.

"I don't bite." Ginny raised her hands in surrender, Theo narrowed his eyes at the redhead, swallowing hard.

Ginny had cut her hair a few inches below her ears a few weeks ago, saying it was time for a change, there was nothing neat about it, her hair constantly looked like tousled fiery mess, perhaps it was because she was always running her hands through it. She had shed her outer robes, only in her long sleeved school blouse, with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, her school tie having been loosened ever since . The shirt tucked into her black skirt which was an inch or two above her knees, her grey socks halfway up her shins, her school shoes slightly worn in.

"Why are you here, Weaselette?" Theo frowned deeply, tucking his wand back into his robes, shifting his position so he was facing her, one knee bent, the other hanging off the side of the seat.

"Curiosity." She shrugged, taking a few steps inside, closing the door behind her.

"Care to elaborate?" Theo drawled, scratching his cheek, the slight stubble there rubbing against his fingers.

"I noticed you watching me." Ginny said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How do you know I wasn't watching Lovegood?" Theo asked casually, hiding the panic he was starting to feel inside. Get a grip, Theo, panicking over a Weasley.

"You were looking at me, Luna wasn't always there." Theo inwardly winced at her accusing tone. Ginny was becoming irritated, Theo just sat there with an impassive expression on his face. Ginny flinched when he got up, and strode over to her, keeping a respectable distance between them.

"What? Think I'm planning something devious?" Theo laughed darkly when he saw how uncomfortable he obviously made Ginny by just being this close to her.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ginny said defensively, her brow drawn together.

"Well then I suppose I'll be honest, you have certainly caught my attention. I don't know what it is, but you're a little fireball. I never thought I'd give a Weasley a second glance, yet I'm utterly attracted to you." Theo paused, seeing her eyebrows shoot up. "This is probably a lot for you to take in, and I'll avoid sounding stalkerish by leaving now. See ya round Weasley." Theo said frankly, walking around her and out the door, leaving a stunned, and very confused Ginny Weasley in his sanctuary. From the shadows outside the classroom, Astoria watched smugly, her plan was going off without a hitch.

* * *

Ok so first thing I want to say is I love how I've written Astoria, and I hope you do too! We started moving things along a bit more, and the next chapter will be pretty much devoted to Draco and Hermione, with a splash of everyone else, don't worry I haven't forgotten about Ron or Pansy! I got inspired from writing about Ginny and Theo in this story and decided on writing a fic dedicated to them, with a bit of inspiration from Turncoat by **elizaye** which is an AMAZING story and you should check it out if you haven't already! Right I think I've rambled on long enough, so please review and let me know what you think about this chapter :).

\- Indieblue :) xx


	4. Trouble's Arising

**Hey there! So it's been a whole week since I last updated, I've been a little bit busy...but this chapter is insanely long so I think that should make up for it...right?**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege goes to the Wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

 **A lot happens in this chapter and sadly it's only the beginning of the conflict.**

 **NB. Blaise and Luna did see each other a lot during the Summer vacation.**

* * *

October 11th

The air was abnormally warm, it was humid and sticky. Daphne and Pansy stepped outside of the castle into the front courtyard and were hit by the heat wave. The two witches immediately cast cooling charms and shed a layer or two.

The pair walked through the courtyard their boots crunching on the leaves that were scattered on the stone floor.

"Did you manage to get the DADA homework done?" Pansy asked, linking her left arm with Daphne's right one.

"Somehow, Harry helped me," Daphne answered, biting her lip.

"Do you still want Potter to butter your biscuit?" Pansy mused, shooting the blonde a suggestive look.

"We're just friends, Pans. " Daphne smiled wryly.

"So that's why it's Harry now?" Pansy laughed.

"Shut up, I like him, but he's gone through a lot Pans, and I don't want him to think I like him just because he's the Chosen One. " Daphne responded.

The two girls were nearing the edge of the courtyard, the temperature dropping every minute.

"So how's it going with Mario?" Daphne asked, noticing how Pansy anxiously started turning her engagement ring on her finger at the mention of her fiancé.

Pansy stopped abruptly, causing Daphne to jerk backwards slightly, and when she saw that tears were gleaming in her friends eyes, Daphne drew Pansy into a hug.

"He owled ye-ye-yesterday he s-s-saaid he made a mistake w-w-wi-with me," Pansy cried into Daphne's shoulder. Daphne rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

She didn't know what to say. Pansy deserved better, she had pined after Draco for years, only to find out last year he had been infatuated with Hermione for the past four years.

This was Pansy who could be slightly stuck up at times, but was a Viper when it came to standing up for her friends. Pansy whose Father treated her as a simple minded girl, and insisted she act as how he envisioned all Pureblooded women were supposed to. The same Father who had tortured muggles in their living room. Pansy truly did deserve some semblance of a happy ever after. 'Love is beautiful, but people can be so cruel' is what Daphne's Mother used to tell her every night before tucking her into bed.

"Shhhh, love," Daphne said to her wailing friend.

The two girls stood in the empty courtyard, leaves blowing around, and Daphne hoped that the people she loved would stop going through so much pain and torment.

Daphne learned later that day that Blaise had left the grounds and apparated to his cousin's house and ended up breaking his nose. McGonagall gave him a scolding for leaving the school grounds without permission when he returned.

...

October 13th

The first thing that came to Draco's mind when he bolted upwards from his nightmare, drenched in sweat, tangled in his sheets, was that he forgot to use a Silencing charm on him or his room before he went to sleep. Cursing under his breath, he nervously scratched at his dark mark, the phantom feeling of it pulsing and writhing under his skin was what had woken him up. Draco rubbed at his scarred skin, it no longer looked like a tattoo, but merely a nasty raised scar, a shadow of what it had been previously.

Draco waited in the shadows, the moonlight shining on the right side of his body, illuminating his pale skin, his tousled unkempt pale blonde hair, his grey eyes glued to his door. He was waiting for the inevitable and he knew that it was bound to happen.

Several tense moments later, Draco's body stiffened when he heard it, the sound of movement outside his door, and then the gentle knocking that followed.

"Bloody Gryffindors...can't help but shove themselves places they don't belong." Draco grumbled, he kicked the sheets off of him, and rolled off his Queen sized bed, pausing, debating what he was about to do. The voice in his head began to nag, pleading self preservation, he ignored it. The moment he opened that door, he knew his life would change forever.

Silently Draco strode to the door, dressed in nothing but his dark green silk trousers, he hesitated, hand on the handle, closed his eyes. "You could pretend you didn't hear anything." He whispered to himself, "she'll probably wait there for a few minutes and then go back to bed," He reasoned. Grinding his teeth together, "no she won't." He admitted, turning the handle and opening the door.

Warm brown eyes met the icy grey ones, Hermione anxiously shifted from foot to foot. Draco's eyes roamed her body, to his surprise Hermione was dressed in an oversized, button down, black and white pinstriped shirt that stopped mid thigh, her feet bare, the mint nail polish on her toes very noticeable in the pale light provided by the moon.

"Draco." Hermione whispered, and just like that he couldn't pretend he wasn't attracted to a girl who's life he had made hell for the first five years of knowing her. He hadn't seen her as the girl with 'filthy blood' for a long, long time, longer than he was willing to admit to himself. "Can I come in?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Are you sure that's wise, Hermione?" Draco asked softly, Hermione's eyes moving to his arm. It was the first time she had properly seen the scar, Draco usually covered it and the rest of his scars with glamour charms. Hermione reached out, and her fingers flew over it in a featherlike manner, a shiver ran through his body at her touch.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, "But can I anyway?"

"Yes." Draco said firmly, shifting out of the doorway so that she could come in, Hermione moved silently into his room and headed straight for his bed, stopping at the foot at it, examining the state he had left it in.

"I have nightmares too." Hermione turned her head to look at him, Draco quietly shut his bedroom door, and strolled over to her.

"I think everyone that was a part of the war does." Draco murmured, his fingers moving to tug lightly on one of her curls.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Hermione enquired, her fingers dancing on her thigh nervously.

"I thought that was a given when you came in." Draco teased, climbing onto the bed and resting his head on his pillow, watching her. Hermione scrunched up her nose, gazing at him. Then she carefully climbed onto his bed, and settled on the other pillow. She reached down and unfurled the sheets, and then pulled them up so they covered both of them.

"Just sleeping , Draco." Hermione murmured, Draco chuckled softly at that.

"Hermione, just come here." Draco opened his arms, she shifted and snuggled into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I dream about your Aunt. No matter how much I scream and struggle I can never get away." Hermione confessed, her finger tapping on Draco's chest.

"She's dead now Hermione, and I won't let anything happen to you." Draco promised fiercely, a possessive feeling washing over him.

"Thank you, Draco, I won't let anything happen to you either." Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"Good night Hermione." Draco kissed the top of her head, but alas the Gryffindor was already fast asleep.

...

October 14th

Hermione woke up alone, for a moment she began to panic, not recognizing her surroundings, Draco's black satin sheets covering her. The drapes were drawn, sunlight peeking through the gap, Draco had made sure to close them so the sun didn't disturb her slumber. The room was cast in shadows, and Hermione surveyed the room, calming the terror that had plagued her when she woke up. She sat up and a crinkling noise under her hand made her look down, she picked up the piece of parchment, unfolding it and her eyes darted over the contents.

Granger,

Sorry to leave you alone, but I had a prior engagement for an early morning Quidditch match. Otherwise I never would have left, I might be back before you wake up though. I don't really know what's going on with us, and as difficult as it is to admit this is all new for me, being...friends or whatever we are. I'll see you later.

-D.M.

Hermione smiled wryly, last night had been so surreal. She felt like it was the first time Draco had let her in, and her heart skipped a beat at that. A year ago if she had woken up hearing him screaming, and hollering she probably would have ignored it, saying it wasn't any of her business what happened to the Ferret. Things were different now, she had been through a war, and she relived in it in her sleep, and she could only imagine what it was like to have that madman living in your house. Hermione didn't understand how it was so easy to just talk to Draco, he was still arrogant, cocky and sometimes a jerk, but he was no longer prejudiced and he could be sweet.

"It makes no sense." Hermione sighed, confused by her own feelings. One side of her understood what it must have been like, and that he had only been doing what he had been raised to do, what he thought was right or wrong, the other side was still bitter about the bullying and animosity that had been shared between them.

"I should probably tell Harry that I'm starting to have feelings for Draco Malfoy." Hermione said to herself, running a hand through her hair as she hopped off Draco's bed. "Not Ron...Merlin, only if things become serious, who knows how he'd react." Hermione grumbled, as she left Draco Malfoy's room.

...

October 16th

The sun setting, and throwing an array of colours into the sky, the clouds drifting by lazily, catching all the colours. Two males were walking sluggishly across the Quidditch pitch, the rest of their companions having departed several minutes before.

"It's absurd is what it is." Ron Weasley complained bitterly to Harry as they left the Quidditch pitch.

"Hermione being friends with Malfoy or Blaise and Luna being friends, or Parkinson not being all that bad even though she wanted to hand me over to Voldemort? She did apologise for that by the way." Harry asked the frustrated ginger.

He made the wise decision of not telling Ron about Hermione's confession to him yesterday. He hadn't been happy to hear it, considering his past with Malfoy, but Draco seemed to be a changed man; Draco had even apologised last week which had taken Harry by surprise. He knew Hermione was having trouble sorting her own feelings out, and he could sympathise slightly, since he was currently flirting heavily with Daphne Greengrass. Hermione had smiled smugly when he had informed her of that particular piece of information.

"All of it. Slytherins everywhere, now they're at our parties, hanging out with our friends, it doesn't help that the younger years get into fights every other day." Ron grumbled.

"Ron, the war is over, not all of them are bad, most of them are sorry about their mistakes. We were all just kids," Harry sighed, stopping and kicking his foot into the dirt path.

"We were kids, and we hunted horcruxes for around ten months, and then you defeated Voldemort, Harry. Whilst they sat back and enjoyed Snape and those Death Eaters running the school." Ron spat.

"First of all, you weren't there the whole time, Ron. Second thing, Snape did what he had to, and no kid should have had to go through what we did." Harry argued.

"It always comes back to me leaving doesn't it." Ron flinched as if Harry had hit him.

"That's not what I'm trying to get at, Ron. Dammit. What I'm trying to say, is that they are actually decent, and you should try giving them a chance, the war is over. We need to let go of our grudges." Harry said tiredly, gripping his broom tighter, he couldn't wait to get back to the castles, and head to the Prefects bathroom and scrub all the dirt and grime off his skin.

"FRED IS DEAD AND IT'S THEIR FAULT." Ron roared loudly, his face turning red, his breathing heavy.

"Ron..." Harry said morosely, a guilty look crossed his face that thankfully Ron hadn't seen. His best mate was hurting and he didn't know what to do. Ron was still healing over the loss of his brother. Sometimes you saw a haunted look in Ginny's eyes, quickly replaced by forced grin. The Weasley's had been hit hard, none harder than George. George spent the entire summer wallowing and drowning himself in Firewhiskey, crawling from the bottom of the barrel just before August ended. He forced himself to open back up the shop, and it was healing him slowly, continuing what he and his twin had started.

"Mum takes calming draughts every morning, George is a drunk, and Dad just stares blankly into space when it hits him. So no, I won't forgive them, and play nice, Harry." Ron scowled.

"You think it was easy for me? I started raising Teddy this summer, with Andromeda's help. I've lost too many people, Ron. I have constant nightmares, I dream that everyone keeps dying, everyone I love, their blank faces staring back at me. I hurt over Fred, I hurt over Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and too many others. My owl was murdered for Pete's sake. We've all gone through things, you think they didn't lose anyone? You think they didn't suffer? I'm tired of fighting, and being angry and holding grudges, Ron! I suggest you do the same." Harry huffed, stalking away frustrated, changing his course, Harry decided he needed to go pay Hagrid a visit.

...

October 19th

"Blaise." Luna greeted, the Slytherin stopped in his tracks, turning around and walking towards the girl. Luna Lovegood most certainly was odd. Blaise had come out here to be alone but there she was, poised gracefully on a tree branch, her dreamy eyes on him.

"What are you doing, Lu?" Blaise smile affectionately, it was becoming harder and harder to pretend that he wasn't falling for the wonderfully strange Luna Lovegood.

"I had a feeling I should wait here, and you appeared, it seems I was right," Luna said happily as she jumped off of the branch, the leaves crunching under her feet; they were falling off the trees at a steady rate now. At least today she had on shoes.

Luna had on some bright blue trousers on, a white jumper, her staple jewellery, and some brown leather boots. She stepped over branches until she was in front of him, flinging herself into his arms, cautiously Blaise wrapped his arms around her.

"I like your jumper Blaise, it's really soft." Luna mumbled.

"Glad you like it." Blaise chuckled, Luna could feel it rumbling in his chest, and it caused her to smile warmly.

"Blaise,"

"Luna."

"Look at me." Luna demanded softly, Blaise looked down at the blonde, and then her small dainty hands, gently grabbed the sides of his face, and she leaned upwards and before he knew it she was kissing him. Blaise Zabini didn't quite know how to explain kissing Luna, it was like clouds and fluffiness, yet it was a need, a want, and it was like being drunk on the stars. He never thought he'd think things like that, but then again Luna was no normal girl.

"I liked that very much, Blaise," Luna murmured silkily, when she pulled away.

"I liked it that too, Luna."

"Can we do that again?" Luna peered up at him, all innocence, and purity, and Blaise gulped audibly, nodding.

"We most certainly can." Blaise confirmed, leaning down and claiming her lips once more.

...

October 21st

"Morning," Hermione said grumpily, she had visited the Eighth Year common room last night, and she had to deal with Ron's hurtful words that he apologised for immediately after they left his mouth. Harry hadn't been much better, a distant, and silent brooder. Ginny had started yelling at Ron, and all it did was give Hermione a headache.

"Guessing your visit with the Weasel, and Potter wasn't pleasant then." Draco observed her appearance, taking a long drag from his bitter but delectable cup of well brewed coffee.

Hermione's hair was all over the place, there was a crease on her face from her blankets, she was in a pale blue nightgown, with thin straps, and a slightly revealing neckline, the thin fabric of the gown stopping just above her knees.

"How is it you manage to always look so well put together." Hermione grumbled, groping around in the kitchen cabinets, standing on her tiptoes reaching for a mug.

"I already poured you a cup, Hermione." Draco pointed at a mug sitting to the right of him on the kitchen counter, which he was leaning against.

"Ugghhhhh." Hermione responded, shutting back the cupboard, and gratefully grabbing the mug, he had added the amount of milk that she liked, she noted warmly. "Thank you."

Draco was wearing a white t-shirt, and red plaid pyjama bottoms, Hermione grinned at the colour choice, thinking it might upset him if she mentioned how Gryffindor his outfit was at the moment.

"Eloquent." Draco chuckled, "I should probably shave soon." He rubbed his cheek against the back of his hand.

"Don't, you look good with a little stubble." Hermione said absentmindedly, putting down her mug, and reaching for one of the double chocolate muffins that Daphne had baked; she had dropped them off yesterday, along with a story about how the House Elves in the kitchen nearly had a massive fit when she asked to borrow some room to make them.

"Is that so?" Draco cocked an eyebrow, watching Hermione take a large bite out of the muffin.

"Mmmm," Hermione nodded, her mouth filled with muffin, a few crumbs on her lips. Draco stifled his laughter by taking another sip of his coffee.

"I guess I'll leave it for now then."

"Does Theo like Ginny?" Hermione asked frankly, taking Draco off guard, taking another bite of her muffin, an innocent expression on her face, as she filled her cheeks like a chipmunk.

"Uhhhh..."

"That's a yes then." After she had swallowed.

"Did Weaselette ask you to pry it out of me or?"

"She met him officially a couple weeks ago, and he's stopped staring, but she talks about him a lot." Hermione admitted, Draco reached out, and brushed some of the crumbs around her mouth into his hand, walking over to the window and throwing them out.

"Good. Teddy deserves someone after all he's been through." Draco said grimly.

"Ginny will be good for him." Hermione said confidently, "Draco."

"Yes, Hermione." Draco said, as she walked over to him, her hand on his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened to you, and how you got all those scars?" Hermione said quietly.

"In time, I'm sure we will." Draco paused, debating something, locking his eyes on hers he continued, "you can ask me about one right now, though the one on my chest is from Potter, which I'm sure you know about."

"If you're ok with it."

Draco moved out of her touch, and pulled his shirt over his head, furling it in his hands, waiting for her to move. Hermione delicately moved around his body, feeling him stiffen when she began tracing a large one by his right shoulder blade, it cut diagonally, it was jagged, and wide.

"That one huh?" Draco sighed, he didn't turn to face her, their...friendship, relationship was still new and weird and unexplored territory, and opening up to people was hard enough. It being Hermione scared him, because he half expected her to figure out how pathetic he was and go back to hating him.

"It doesn't look like it healed nicely." Hermione hissed, since brushing her fingers over the exposed skin, focused entirely on running her hands over his back. It was distracting, unnerving but strangely comforting, Draco thought to himself involuntarily shivering. Hermione didn't flinch when she saw them, just examined them, an angry expression on her face, angry that someone had done that to him.

"It could've been worse, but Mother stopped her before she continued carving into me." Draco rubbed at his temples.

"Bellatrix?" She asked simply.

"My Father would beat me if I didn't do well, that however only started when I came to Hogwarts. We won't get into that now, you asked about that one, so I'll tell you about it. That was after I got home when I failed to kill Dumbledore, Father tried, he tried to make my punishment less than it was, he offered to beat me for my mistake. The da- Voldemort decided to let Aunt Bella handle it as she saw fit. She had a thing for knives, as you know." Draco softly referred to the vulgar word carved into Hermione's forearm.

"He begged her to let him use the Cruciatus curse, that I would learn my lesson, but she merely cackled and start carving. Mother wanted to heal it properly, but they refused so it healed naturally, I barely even got anything to clean it with." Draco said bitterly, pulling his shirt back on over his head, Hermione wrapped her arm around him, resting her head on his back.

"I think I'm falling for you, you arrogant, sweet, sweet boy." Hermione whispered. Thinking about how much his family had damaged him.

"Tell you about my scars and you get all mushy, maybe I should tell you about all of them." Draco laughed weakly. "The feeling is mutual, bookworm. You know it all with the cutest laugh...tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it with every fibre of my being."

"What a pair of broken people we are." Hermione mumbled.

'Broken? You?" Draco turned in her arms, holding her face gently, as if he could break her. "You are stubborn, feisty, brilliant, you smell like vanilla. Granger I think you are the furthest thing from broken, you are a fighter, you fight even in your worst nightmares."

"Do I not tell anyone about that either?" Hermione teased.

"Not a soul." Draco said sternly, a teasing look on his face. he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Hermione."

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione gulped, his expression had become serious, his eyes had changed to a stormy grey, his lips parted slightly.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He stated, she nodded, and his lips crashed down onto hers. His soft lips moving slowly, so sweetly over hers, and she tried with all her might to return all the feeling he was putting into the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip lightly, causing her lips to part with a gasp, and his tongue slid into her mouth, gently caressing hers, and Hermione's hands moved up his body, delving into his hair, and pulling ever so slightly on his white blonde locks. Draco's hands moved down to her buttocks and he lifted her and manoeuvred her so she was sitting on the kitchen counter, not breaking their kiss.

He moved so that he was settled between her thighs, her legs moved so her feet were linked behind his back, Hermione whimpered when he broke the kiss and began planting open kisses down her cheek, and her neck, stopping to bite at the side of her neck. She hissed in response, shifting her head, allowing him more access.

"Should...probably...stop." Draco panted heavily, leaning down to one last kiss on her lips.

"Why?" Hermione pouted.

"First kiss, if we keep going, I'm going to take you into that bedroom and have my way with you." Draco promised solemnly.

"Who said I wouldn't be having my way with you?" Hermione giggled, wriggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. Draco's jaw all but dropped, an enticing grin growing on his face.

"We should probably go get ready for classes." Draco pointed out, still grinning.

"We are going to have to tell our friends about us now you know that right?" Hermione began chewing on her lip, frowning Draco kissed her again. "I mean that we like each other, about...whatever this is?"

"Can we wait a little bit, I really don't want to have to deal with the chaos just yet." Draco sighed, Hermione rubbed away at his frown lines on his forehead until he stopped frowning.

"Can I at least tell Harry and Ginny?" Hermione pleaded, her bottom lip sticking out.

"If I get to tell Blaise and Theo." Draco said firmly, his fingers tracing patterns on her hips.

"Deal." Hermione grinned, sealing it with a kiss.

...

November 3rd

Theodore Nott was constantly on Ginny's mind, and it unnerved her, after their meeting, she had tried to keep her distance, yet she found herself seeking him out, and being disappointed when she didn't see him in the Great Hall.

Their next encounter was nothing like what she expected. Ginny walked down a corridor on the sixth floor, she was making her way back to the common room on the seventh floor, she had just finished her prefect rounds when she came across Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass surrounded by a group of fifth year Gryffindor boys. Alarm immediately filled her, she pulled out her wand when she witnessed one of the boys throw a hex at Daphne, which Theo jumped in front of , catching the full brunt of it.

"What are you idiots doing?" Ginny snarled, casting her bat bogey hex at them, anger filling her, memorising their faces so she could report them to McGonagall later. When she got closer, she saw Theo and Daphne's wands strewn in the middle of the corridor, and she quickly pocketed them, what truly disgusted her was that the portraits were empty, and she highly doubted they had gone to get help.

"I'm fine, Daph." Theo slurred, his face bloody, he had obviously taken a beating before getting hexed, Daphne was on her knees next to him, shaking, trying to get him to get up.

"What happened?" Ginny gasped as she saw the full brunt of his injuries, helping Daphne pick him off of the ground, they managed to support his weight between them.

"Nothing, no big deal." Theo said weakly.

"Daphne?" Ginny directed the question at the blonde this time, having grown to know her because of the amount of time she spent with Harry, and came to visit when he was in their common room.

"Those boys got upset with how close Harry and I were in your common room just now, Harry and I decided to come see you but you weren't there, and he stayed to wait. I said I promised I would meet up with Theo, so he met me outside, and they followed us. They decided that a filthy snake wasn't good enough for the chosen one, no matter how much she thinks she is cause she has a nice face and body, and she shakes her ass at him." Daphne spat, they moved slowly as they began to walk down the staircase, thankfully it hadn't moved since Ginny had used it.

"They really said that?" Ginny said agitated, they stumbled momentarily because Theo had gone limp in their arms.

"Theo is so paranoid because of everything, but I convinced him the noises he was hearing were nothing, and then they jumped us, disarming us, and then started beating Theo up." Daphne sobbed. "It's all my fault," Daphne said miserably.

"Daphne, no it's not. You didn't make them attack you, you didn't do anything wrong. You and Harry probably haven't even kissed yet have you?"

"No, Harry is a bit bad with girls." Daphne gave Ginny a watery smile.

"Tell me about it, so is this one." Ginny jerked her chin to the unconscious boy in their arms.

"I'm scared cause he isn't awake, Ginny." Daphne blubbered, Ginny had never seen her so out of sorts, Daphne was always so well put together.

"Daphne, can you support him enough for me to get out my wand and send a Patronus to Harry, and Hermione. I need to let them know what happened."

"No problem, I've got him." Daphne sniffed, Ginny wiggled her wand out of her robes.

"Expecto Patronum," The corporeal horse digging at the ground with its' hoof, rearing up onto its hind legs. "Harry, Hermione, Theo has been attacked, taking him to the Infirmary. Mione tell Draco. It's bad." Her Patronus bolted off, splitting into two, and Ginny thought pictured their destinations. "Thanks, Daphne."

"Draco is going to be furious."

"So is Harry, and Mione."

"I think we should levitate him." Daphne said suddenly.

"Shoot, I totally forgot we can do that." Ginny pulled out Daphne's wand and gave it to her.

"You should probably do it, my wand is new, and I don't want to risk hurting him more because it." Daphne said quietly, using a blood covered hand to move hair out of her face. Ginny frowned slightly at that, but nodded nonetheless.

"Sure, no problem, Wingardium Leviosa." Ginny succeeded in levitating Theo, and it made the trip to the Infirmary a lot more pleasant.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Madame Pomfrey said horrified, and she saw the two girls covered in Theo's blood levitating his body into the Hospital Wing, after they had banged on the door incessantly. Madame Pomfrey's long grey hair was braided down her back, a modest white long-sleeved nightgown donned her body.

"He was beaten and then hexed by some Fifth years, I don't know what it was." Ginny responded immediately, placing Theo gently on one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand and all the lights in the Wing came on, she busily began to work on him.

Ginny and Daphne didn't know what to do, feeling useless as they stood watching Pomfrey working, she had cut open his shirt, and his ribs were bruised and battered, a nasty blotch on his right shoulder, and that was all they could see from the angle they were at.

What felt like an eternity later, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaise all burst into the Infirmary, Madame Pomfrey made a noise of disapproval as she looked over her shoulder at them, but was too focused on Theo to scold them on all the racket they had created.

"What the fuck happened?" Draco growled, pacing back and forth in an aggravated manner, his hands shoved into his hair.

"Daphne are you ok? How's he doing? Ginny what happened?" Harry asked in rapid succession, the girls both stood there stunned, unsure where to begin.

"Draco, calm down." Hermione tried to plead with the livid Blonde.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when one of the only people I truly care about is on that bed, and was attacked, Hermione." His voice broke, Hermione moved into his embrace, hesitantly he hugged her back, his back racking with silent sobs.

Harry watched the exchange silently, meeting Blaise's eyes briefly. Harry saw how much they needed each other, Draco and Hermione. He turned to look at Daphne, and pulled her into him, she fell apart in his arms, heavy sobs erupting from her, and she clung desperately onto Harry, he whispered softly in her ear, trying to say comforting things.

"I can't do this." Blaise choked out, "I'm going to go get Pansy." The dark skinned man, bolted from the room, looking like he was in great pain.

They ended up on the floor, huddled in a misshapen circle, staring blankly at Pomfrey as she fixed Theo up, she had to cut him open at some point, but she had healed it back. Blaise had returned with Pansy, and Luna, whose hand he clutched frantically. Daphne was lying against Harry, fitting in between his bent knees, it looked almost like he was sheltering her from it all. Hermione was sitting in Draco's lap, cradling his head against her chest, their limbs entangled. Ginny sat by herself, cross-legged, leaning against the wall, wondering what it would be like to be friends with Theodore Nott, and hoping she wasn't too late to find out.

Forty minutes later, Madame Pomfrey stopped, and Ginny thought Theodore Nott had died. Madame Pomfrey thankfully announced that he was stable, but he would be asleep until sometime the next afternoon.

It was then and only then that they all passed out on the floor.

...

The next morning McGonagall rushed into the Infirmary to see the group of sleeping students, and smiled despite the reason why they were all gathered here.

"Poppy I got your owl when I woke up, and came as quickly as I could, what happened?" Minerva asked worriedly, pulling her robe around her tighter, as she noticed Theo. He was deathly pale, his veins standing out, the blood on his face cleaned off, shirtless, bruises still prominent on his skin, a stark contrast to him skin.

"Miss Weasley and Greengrass came in around one in the morning. Miss Weasley said that he had been beaten and hexed by some fifth years." Pomfrey sighed tiredly, rubbing her hands together.

"I'm surprised that we've managed to go this long without an incident of this calibre happening." McGonagall admitted. When the Slytherins had been allowed back, she had expected animosity from other houses, but so far they had avoided anything serious, only minor spats.

"Honestly, I was hoping they would get a break after all they've been through." Pomfrey nodded towards the sleeping youths on the floor. "I think you should know something Minerva." She added with a grave expression on her face.

"Go on, Poppy what is it?"

"It appears Mr. Nott has been through a lot physically. When I looked at him this morning I noticed his arm had been broken in several places, there's a faint scar along his hairline, the scarring on his back is extensive, his pinky finger on his left hand was also broken at some point, it bends at a odd angle. Poppy paused to take a shaky breath, " the word worthless is carved by his right elbow, it's faint but it's there, and that's only what I can see." Poppy put her hand to her chest in horror as she recounted her discoveries to Minerva.

"Do you think his Father did all of that? There were rumours, but nothing was ever confirmed." Minerva breathed out shakily, she was not one for idle gossip, but the evidence was piled high.

"It seems like Theodus Nott made it into sport."

The two women were unaware that Ginny and Draco were both away feigning sleep and listening intently to everything they said.

...

Theo opened his eyes, and his body felt numb, especially his right arm, he struggled to turn his head, but when he did he was greeted by fiery red hair, enchanted, he weakly lifted an arm, and touched it. Moments later its' owner raised her head and appraised him, a slow, warm smile spreading across her face.

"Did I die? Daphne better be grateful." He said, his voice scratchy, his throat was extremely dry.

"You didn't die, idiot. Daphne is extremely grateful, and Hermione finally convinced everyone to go get some food." Ginny poked his arm.

"Everyone?" Theo raised an eyebrow, shifting slightly so he could look at her better. Ginny noticing this, got up and sat on the side of the bed.

"Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Daphne, Luna, and Pansy. Seamus and Dean came in a little while ago, and Neville just left."

"I don't think I've ever talked to Longbottom before."

"Well now he's come to visit you in the Infirmary, you're automatically friends now." Ginny teased, Theo rolled his eyes at that and muttered something under his breath that sounded remarkably like 'Bloody Gryffindors'.

"Why are you still here then?" Theo asked curiously, she picked up one of his hands, and clasped it between hers, placing a kiss on it.

"I don't know." She said honestly, "I think I want to get to know you Theodore Nott."

"Ok, I'm definitely fucking dead." Theo declared convinced.

"Nope, you're alive, and I'm serious. I don't know what it is but I've been thinking about you for weeks, and I'd like to get to know the real Theodore Nott, not what I think you are."

"Well that's...ok." Theo enunciated slowly, seeming to be carefully choosing his words, "did it really take some asinine Gryffindor idiots trying to kill me for you to talk to me?"

"I guess so." Ginny smirked.

"So what do you want to know, Weasley?"

"What's your favourite colour?" Ginny started, their clasped hands resting on her thigh.

"Whatever your hair is." Theo looked up at it, it was messier than usual, she had been practically pulling it out waiting for him to wake up.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked flabbergasted, most of the time her hair was something people made fun of, it was slightly darker than it used to be but still.

"Seriously."

"Ok, your turn."

"You do this thing when you're happy, you scrunch up your nose, and the smile lines by your eyes crinkle, sometime you snort when someone says something that you think is funny. What I want to know is why are you doing it right now?" Theo stared deep into her eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"I stared at you for a few weeks, it was kind of fucking obsessive but I couldn't help it, you were just really beautiful. I won't fucking admit it if you tell anyone, but I noticed, I'm an observant guy." Theo shrugged weakly.

"If it was anyone else I would say it was insanely creepy," Ginny laughed, when she realised something, "I learned something else, you use a lot of foul language."

"You didn't answer my question, woman." Theo scowled.

"I just am, can't you accept that?" Ginny laughed whole heartedly, at the beautiful scowling man beside her.

That afternoon as the sky began to turn various shades of orange, red, pink and yellow, Ginny Weasley and Theodore Nott formed a bond; Theo letting some of his carefully placed walls down, and Ginny effortlessly matching his witty banter, slowly falling for the man she grew to know.

* * *

So that's that! **Please, please leave me a review.** **Otherwise I have no idea if you like it or not.** There will be quite a lot of conflict coming up, and a HUGE thing that I hope makes people happy *hides cause it may or may not* Right the story that I keep mentioning ' **It Was Her Ginger Hair** ' look out for that, it may be up either tonight or sometime tomorrow. It all started because of how much I love GinnyxTheo in this fic. Not to mention I'm blown away by the amount of people following this story, like seriously thank you so, so much, I love you!

Anyways I hope you like it and I'll see you soon!

-Indieblue xx

P.S. I hope it doesn't feel like I'm rushing Draco/ Hermione in this fic, it's just that it's been over a month that they've been living together, interacting, they share a lot of classes (which I'll add in if anyone's interested). Also if it's not too much I'd love to know how people feel about HarryxDaphne (even though they aren't the main ship).


	5. Flashback Chapter

**RIGHT!** After I posted the chapter yesterday it occurred to me that Dramione happened a little quickly, just because I 'know' everything that was going on with them didn't mean that you guys did. So sorry about that if you felt like that as well ( **empc523, thank you so much for reviewing like seriously** ). So I thought that I would do a 'flashback chapter' purely Dramione goodiness, there isn't really any plot to this chapter. I really hope you like it, I couldn't stop writing until I finished writing for the dates I decided to do. As always J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, only the storyline is mine.

* * *

Friday 4th September

The first week of school had dragged by for Draco, he had tried-and failed to talk to Hermione. She avoided him like he had the plague, she woke up and left for classes an hour early, and she stayed in the Eighth Year common room until just before curfew.

Draco sat at his desk, staring at the ceiling. his head was resting against the back of the chair, and one leg was crossed over the other.

It was absurd is what it was. Every time he opened his mouth she fled. When she thought he wasn't looking was when she blatantly stared at him. It was beyond irrational behaviour, it was downright maddening.

She flounced around the castle with her skirt that was modestly an inch above her knees, shiny black leather shoes, a lint free jumper; her curls were always tied back in a bun or high ponytail, with her massive book bag slung over her shoulder.

Why he was so enraptured with her he would never understand. He couldn't even lie and say that it was when she got all dressed up for the Yule Ball in Fourth Year.

It probably started after she punched him in the face, at first he was shocked, and he was ashamed to admit, disgusted. Then he started thinking why, why would she have punched him then over all the other times she could have. It slammed into him one evening in the quiet of the dorms when the other boys were still messing about in the common room. Buckbeak. It was because of the stupid, overgrown chicken. It was because she cared about the beast, similarly to how she cared about Potter or Weaselbee.

That if course didn't stop him from being a tosspot. His epiphany didn't stop the humongous pile of prejudice and hogwash he'd been taught about Muggleborns his whole life.

It worked slowly, small seeds of doubt were planted in his mind. He payed more attention to her in class; she was brilliant. He couldn't let anyone know that he thought that though, his Father would be furious. After the TriWizard Tournament was when he learned true fear.

Draco thought that he knew what it was like to be afraid. He was severely mistaken, when he first looked at Voldemort was when he felt it. His Mother wanted him to learn Occlumency. At the time she thought it would be good for the upcoming war, enlisting Snape to carry out his lessons.

Draco had never been happier to return to school. He felt elated when he saw the back of Hermione's head, full of the bushy curls he had started to become fond of.

Draco developed an infatuation with her, never knowing what she was really like, but it was the hope that one day he might be able to find out...was what kept him going.

So now when he was finally free. Free to find out, and get the chance to become friends with her; she avoided him with a passion. He deserved it was the honest truth, but that didn't mean it didn't sting.

Draco got up from his chair, his brow furrowed deeply. He had enough sitting around for the evening, he was going to visit his friends.

"If she yelled or was even a bit hateful it would be so much easier," Draco grumbled under his breath as he exited his room. He quickly descended the stairs and when he looked at the living area and he saw Hermione curled up on the couch in front of the fire. "She's going to catch a cold." Draco sighed, turning around and taking the stairs back to his room two at a time. He scanned the room for the plush grey throw his Mother has insisted on giving him the day before school started. He found it on the bottom of his bed, quickly gathering it in his arms he headed back to the sleeping girl.

Draco frowned when he saw that she was still fully decked out in her school uniform; shoes, jumper, tie, everything, her book bag was abandoned next to the couch.

"You may be avoiding me, Granger, but..." Draco stopped talking as he carefully spread the blanket over her. Hermione fist was curled up under her chin, a small frown on her face, and Draco could hear tiny snores coming from the witch. "I'm not going to let you freeze to death, that fire could go..." Draco glanced at the red brick fireplace, the fire was still crackling, it should have stopped hours ago, unless..."you brilliant witch, you charmed it to stay lit." Draco deduced, smiling softly.

Draco straightened up, glancing at her one more time before leaving. He needed Theo, Blaise, some Firewhiskey and good conversation.

...

Tuesday 8th September

"Why did you do it?" Hermione span around suddenly. Draco had just gotten back from the Eighth Year Common Room, Pansy had spent the majority of the visit nagging Theo about his foul language and catching Draco up on all the latest gossip. It had been truly thrilling as you can imagine.

The last thing he expected was to be accosted as soon as he walked through the door of his dorm upon his return.

"Pardon?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips, her wilds curls pulled back from her face with a clip. She was in a long sleeved plain white t-shirt and a pair of loose lilac shorts.

"The blanket. The other night. Why?" She clarified, her warm brown eyes still narrowed at him, and he noticed her wand was held tightly in her right hand.

"Is that what this is about?" Draco's eyes widened, he wanted to laugh at the incredulity of the situation, but thought better of it seeing how outraged Hermione looked.

"You were in front of the fire asleep...and I thought maybe you would get cold. Simple as that," Draco raised his hands in surrender; a taunt was ready at the tip of his tongue, but he reminded himself that he wasn't a complete jerk anymore.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Hermione snorted in disbelief.

"I don't really care what you believe, why don't you go back to pretending I'm not here," Draco snapped. He understood why she was so suspicious, but that didn't stop this entire thing from becoming a pain in his back side.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up, her mouth hanging ajar.

"You heard me, Granger," Draco said irately whilst brushing past her. He had planned on visiting the Prefect's bathroom, but it appeared that wouldn't be happening any longer.

"I do not avoid you," She said weakly, she had been doing exactly that and they both knew it.

"Please, you got Boot to switch with you the second you learned that we were supposed to patrol on Saturdays and Sundays together." Draco bit, turned to face her, seeing that she was right behind him.

Hermione couldn't deny that, she clenched her jaw and Draco saw her jaw muscles working as she glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Draco sighed, rubbing the side of his face.

"What did you just say?"

"You may need to check your hearing, Granger. I'm. Not. In. The. Mood." Draco repeated slowly, looking at her despondently.

"Not in the mood for what?"

"This," Draco responded, gesturing between the two of them. "I just want to survive this year, Granger. If you avoiding me makes it easier, then by all means ignore me."

"I..." Hermione looked stunned, she rolled up one of her sleeves unknowingly.

"You?"

"You're different." She stated her eyes searching his, he looked away quickly.

"How about this Granger? Why don't we try and act civil, be mature and all that jazz?" Draco suggested.

"Fine," Hermione said warily.

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I'm tired." Draco sighed.

Hermione watched Draco retreat to his room, unsure what to make of their exchange. She expected him to be bitter, nasty, a complete jerk. Yet they had managed to have a somewhat civilised conversation.

"What...was that?" Hermione breathed, walking over to the couch and flopping down, staring into the flames in the fireplace. Something had shifted inside of her, all the facts about Draco Malfoy were being muddled with new information, she would just have to wait and see if he continued being...pleasant.

...

Wednesday 16th September

Draco pondered on all the changes that occurred over the last week as he turned on the hot water in the shower; Hermione ate Breakfast with him in their little kitchen, she approached him to ask him about his day when she got back from visiting Weaselbee and Potter. Thinking about Potter brought a whole set of new emotions up, Harry had spoken up for Draco and Theo when the others were reluctant to let them play Quidditch with them. For the first time in his life, Draco was moved by something Harry did, he didn't need to do what he did, but he did it nonetheless; speaking on the behalf of him and his Mother in front of the Wizengamot had been required of him.

Draco had actually found himself joking around with Harry the day before. Everything seemed to have shifted in a matter of days, and Draco found himself looking forward to classes and seeing the Gryffindors he used to hate. The steam was billowing around the room, and Draco began to shampoo his hair.

With the exception of Ron. Where Hermione and Harry had forgiven him and tried to put their pasts where it belonged- in the past, Ron made it his personal mission to remind Draco daily that he was worthless Death Eater scum. Draco felt badly for Ron, he never thought he would, but new things just kept hurling themselves his way. The death of his brother had really taken a chunk out of him, of all the Weasley clan. Draco saw the blank look Weaselette stared into space with, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Draco didn't have a class until 3rd period so he unhurriedly went about his morning routine; finishing up in the shower he turned off the water. He had just stepped out of the shower, the left over steam fogging up the room, when Hermione burst into the bathroom. Draco smirked at the blush that crept up her face as she averted her eyes to the shower head, he swiftly secured one of the soft navy blue towels around his hips.

"Can I help you, Granger?" Draco grinned, she was fiddling with her fingers, her curls loose and framing her face. Draco noted that she was fully dressed and ready for today's classes.

"I was just coming to say that I was leaving, I wanted...to say...umm," Hermione fumbled, her words were failing her as she looked into his eyes, trying to maintain eye contact, but it was difficult when his eyes were dancing with mischief.

"Say?" Draco prodded, this was too much fun, it was blatantly obvious she was avoiding looking away from his face.

"Have a good day!" She squeaked, scrambling to leave, "I'll see you in Ancient Runes later," Hermione added before she hit into the door. Draco snorted, the noise escaping through his nose, he muffled his laughter though when he saw Hermione turn around with a red mark on her forehead.

"C'mon, Granger." Draco commanded, striding forward and grabbing her by the elbow, and leading her out of the bathroom, opening the door widely as to avoid any more accidents.

"What?" Hermione spat, embarrassment washing over her, not only did she walk in on him naked, she smacked straight into the door.

"We're going to make sure you don't go to classes with an inflamed forehead."

"Wh-"

"Minor healing spell, I've used it a lot. Don't worry it only takes a second." Draco assured her, peering back at her, combing his wet hair back from his face with his free hand.

"I know, but why-"

"Am I helping you? You were flustered, it tends to happen in my presence so I have to take responsibility," Draco shrugged, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're insufferable," Hermione scoffed, mirth filling her despite the arrogance of his statement.

"You're the one who decided to be friendly with me," Draco laughed.

"My mistake," Hermione joked wryly, Draco pulled her down onto the couch next to him, and waved his palm over her forehead. A warm, familiar feeling washed over her skin. "Wandeless ma-"

"I'm gifted like that," Draco winked, "now get going or you little Miss Perfect are going to be late for your first class of the day.

"Interrupting people constantly is rude you know," Hermione quirked an eyebrow, pursing her lips. "Thank you...Malfoy." Hermione smiled lightly before bouncing up and grabbing her bag from the table next to the couch. Hermione bounded out of the dorm, she had five minutes to get to the other side of the castle.

"Well that was...weird," Draco shook his head, suddenly remembering that he had to finish off his Ancient Runes essay. "Shit." So much for sitting back and relaxing for the next two periods.

...

Tuesday 22nd September

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, plopping down onto the couch beside Draco, folding one of her legs under her, linking her foot behind the other leg's knee.

"Nothing." Draco snarled, he hadn't meant to be so venomous but the letter from his Father had left a bad taste in his mouth, Ron had been unbearable all day, and some third years had decided to use some Weasley products to make his day increasingly difficult. He was seconds away from hexing the lot of them before Longbottom had come upon them and scolded the group. Deducting House points from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, then helping Draco out of the goop that they had conjured up.

"Neville tells me a different story," Hermione said casually, not in the least bit fazed by his foul mood.

"Fatbottom should learn to mind his own damn business," Draco grumbled.

" _Neville_ , helped you out today," Hermione reminded him, sinking into the side of the couch, watching him carefully.

"It just hasn't been my day, Hermione." Draco sighed, rubbing at his face, his head falling against the back of the couch.

If Hermione was surprised that he used her given name she didn't show it, "I know, Draco." Hermione said softly, she wanted to reach out and brush his fringe out of his eyes, but they weren't friends. They were on friendly terms and that was it. The moment she touched him, she wouldn't be able to pretend she couldn't leave him alone.

The moment her eyes had met his on the first night in the Great Hall, her whole world shifted. His eyes had been filled with regret, his entire body had stiffened and at the time it made no sense.

Now she looked at his tired face, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands limply at his sides and she wanted nothing more than to hug him. Shaking her head she snapped out of it, they were friends and nothing more, they weren't even really friends.

"I think I'm going to head in a little early," Draco sighed, standing up suddenly and heading up to his room, his exhaustion radiating off of him, Hermione looked after him sadly.

"Sweet dreams, Draco." Hermione wished silently, she was astounded when he responded quietly, pausing to look over his shoulder at the bottom of the stairs.

"You too, Granger." Draco whispered.

Hermione's gaze followed him as he walked up the stairs, craning her neck over to peer over the back of the couch, she reached out and wrapped the throw Draco had left for their communal use around her.

Hermione snuggled into the warm, soft fabric, her fingers grasping fistfuls of the plush material, and realized that it smelled like Draco, that clean, minty smell. Guiltily she got up from the couch and crossed the room, ascending her stairs; she was going to keep the blanket. She didn't even know why, all she knew is that she ended up sleeping peacefully that night. Bellatrix and all the other horrors of the war left her alone that night, in the morning she found herself cocooned in the warmth of the blanket, and for the first time in months she woke up feeling safe.

...

Sunday 27th September

"Are we going to talk about the fact that Malfoy has been staring at you nonstop since you came out here?" Ginny teased lightheartedly.

"I'm sure he's just looking around for the snitch," Hermione responded flustered.

The Eighth Years had organised a small Quidditch tournament that was meant to last all day. Most of the school had showed up, eager to watch Harry Potter playing Quidditch again. Ron was the Keeper for Draco's team, and as much as he hated to admit it, Weasley was playing remarkably well.

In the Slytherin stands Pansy, Daphne and Blaise were engaged in a similar conversation. "Drake is so obvious," Pansy rolled her eyes, twisting her engagement finger back and forth.

"Let him be, Pans," Daphne giggled, Draco had almost fallen off his broom with joy when Hermione had waved at him.

"Speaking of obvious, it seems both seekers are thoroughly distracted." Blaise smirked, pointing at Harry, who was not too far away from Draco and kept sneaking glances at Daphne.

"He's probably looking for the snitch," Daphne said feigning apathy, using the same excuse Hermione had used just minutes before.

"Well you're hair is a similar colour, I can see why he would be confused," Pansy threw her head back in laughter, clutching her sides when she saw how unimpressed Daphne was with her comment.

"Hardy har har, very funny, Pansy," Daphne rolled her eyes, she focused back on the game and saw Harry was indeed staring at her. She smiled quickly, and he beamed in return.

"Theo Nott hits a bludger and sends it straight at Draco Malfoy," Luna commentated airily, "it narrowly misses him as he does a barrel roll to his right, I wish I could do a barrel roll." Luna sighed wistfully.

"Remind me what you see in her?" Pansy frowned, staring pensively at the commentator's box.

Blaise neglected to answer, pretending to suddenly find the game incredibly interesting.

"Team Potter is in the lead with two hundred and ten points, to Team Malfoy's one hundred and ninety. It is close, personally I think Harry and Draco are too distracted for either of them to catch the snitch that just whizzed past them." Both boys head snapped up and frantically started searching for the golden ball. Draco spotted it first and zipped towards it, Harry noticed it a moment later, everyone in the stands held their breath. The two twisted, turned, and plummeted in the air, the snitch was heading towards the ground and more than one person looked away.

"So close..." Luna's voice faded in Hermione's ears. She was intently focused on the two boys that were quickly approaching the ground, if they didn't pull up in a few moments they would crash into the ground. Hermione found her pulse jumping around erratically, she wasn't just scared for Harry anymore, she was scared for Draco. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but his well being was becoming increasingly important to her.

Hermione's eyes clamped shut when they were twenty feet above the ground, she couldn't bear to look, covering her face with her hands. Everyone else was looking on with bated breath. Eyes widened, and cheers erupted around her, Ginny knocked into her as she jumped up from her seat.

Hermione carefully plied her hand away from her face, squinting at the Pitch. Harry and Draco were both standing in the centre, Harry had the snitch raised above his head. Draco didn't look as disappointed as she thought he would, he was clapping happily at Harry's side, when Harry leaned over and mumbled something to Draco, causing the blonde to chuckle in response.

"Well that's different," Ginny noted in surprise, Hermione barely heard her over the rest of the hollering in the stands, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Everything is." Hermione mumbled to herself, watching Draco elbow Harry playfully, a large grin on both of their faces. She didn't miss the envious look Ron was sending their way, he stormed off of the pitch in a hurry.

...

Thursday October 15th

Harry and Draco had a tentative friendship, one where they joked about and they didn't talk about anything too personal. So when Hermione sat nervously fidgeting in front of him, declaring with flushed cheeks that she had feelings for Draco Malfoy, he had absolutely no idea how to feel.

"Harry...say something, anything, please," Hermione begged.

"I don't know what to say," Harry admitted, covering his mouth with his hand, his emerald eyes staring at his sneakers.

"You guys are sort of friends right? He said he apologised to you last week." Hermione laughed uneasily.

"Mione...it's just a lot to take in." Harry stood up, and began pacing back and forth in her room.

"I'm freaking out Harry, I thought we could just be friends, but it's so much more than that. It feels right, the teasing, the banter, his arrogance, and yet he can be so nice. It's just..." Hermione drifted off, clasping her hands together in her lap.

"Like coming home?" Harry suggested.

"It sounds so cliché but yes, exactly."

"Hermione, now that we're being honest I want to..."Harry felt his throat start to constrict and he swallowed, taking a few gulps of air in.

"What, Harry?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in concern, Harry's face was turning a weird colour, and she darted up, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"It's nothing," He rasped out, he felt his throat opening again, and he gasped in and out.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with panic.

"I swear, I'm all good. I'll tell you some other time. I think I should head back for the evening." Harry smiled weakly, patting Hermione's arm.

"You want me to walk to the Common Room with you?" Hermione wasn't convinced that he was fine, he still looked pale, and he was a bit shaky.

"I'll be ok Mione, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry started for the door, "Love you!" He called over his shoulder, slowly opening the door and jogging down the stairs.

Harry didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep this secret, it was getting exponentially harder day by day, as the urge to tell Hermione or Ron grew. Despite how much he wanted to he couldn't, and it was driving him mad.

...

Saturday October 17th

Harry had confirmed her suspicions this morning at Breakfast. She needed to make sure Ron didn't find out about her feelings, he already hated Draco, she didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

Telling Ginny had been a lot easier, Ginny had jumped up and down on Hermione's bed, singing gaily whilst messing up her freshly made bed. Ginny had been positively over the moon, 'I knew it!' she had cried excitedly.

Hermione was lying on top of her duvet, staring at the painting Luna had left there temporarily; she used a special paint that only lasted as long as the current occupant of the room stayed there. It was bright, vibrant, and it soothed Hermione's troubled heart.

Draco had nightmares, he had problems, he could be a complete arse one moment, and then the nicest boy a split second later. He liked his coffee black, hated caramels which was just sinful, loved snow, his favourite colour was navy blue much to her surprise, and he was a dog lover. It was all running through her head, he was perpetually on her mind; in classes, when she was eating, when she was studying until all hours of the night. The only time he wasn't on her mind was when he was with her, when she raptly devoted her attention to him.

Draco Malfoy was consuming, he was filling every aspect of her life, and she found she didn't mind. Sometimes he would knock on her door, just to share something that he had read that he found interesting, with a childlike excitement that she found made him even more endearing to her.

She was falling for Draco Malfoy and she was falling fast, she tossed and turned some nights thinking about him; others she was plagued by her nightmares, and then she would sneak into his room where he would welcome her with open arms, no questions just acceptance.

Hermione rolled onto her side and stared at her door, she swore she heard a noise from outside. Moments later Draco burst through the door, in his arms a hefty leather bound book.

"Granger, you'll never guess what I found," Draco said cheerfully, grabbing her desk chair and sitting down next to her bed.

Hermione smiled warmly, propping her head up in her hand. Yes, she was falling deeply for Draco Malfoy.

...

Sunday October 18th

"Luna?" Hermione said startled, the blonde had appeared from around the corner and had taken her off guard.

"Oh 'ullo Mione!" Luna beamed, wriggling her bare toes, linking her arm through Hermione's.

"How are you today, Lu?" Hermione said affectionately, lately Luna's quirky ways were starting to grow on her and she looked forward to seeing the younger witch.

"Brilliant! How about you Hermione? Have you and Draco kissed yet?" Luna nuzzled into her side.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry, Blaise hasn't kissed me either, I hope he will soon though." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Is that so?"

"Blaise is so nice you see, he may act all mysterious, but he can be a total sweetheart when he wants to be." Luna replied dreamily.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that, resting her head on top of Luna's as they walked towards the Eighth Year Common Room. The words sweetheart and Blaise Zabini in one sentence did not correspond together, then again Luna and Blaise were really close.

"Why would you think that Draco and I would be kissing each other, Luna?"

"You like each other, and you kiss the people you like." Luna said simply.

"I suppose that's true, but Lu, I don't think Draco likes me." Hermione told Luna.

"I've got a good feeling about Tuesday," Luna said cryptically before skipping down the corridor, pulling Hermione behind her. Not giving Hermione a chance to even ask what was going to happen on Tuesday.

...

Tuesday October 20th

Draco was settling into a comfortable rhythm with Hermione, it was so good that he was contemplating whether it would be a good idea to tell her how he felt about her. Then he would think of what a good heart she had, and he could be misreading everything horribly wrong; for all he knew she was just being nice.

That's why it had taken him this long to even fancy the idea of being with her. Hermione embodied goodness, loyalty, and courage, she was a true 'Gryffindor Princess' as Teddy liked to joke. Which is what made him so anxious, he pictured her laughing in his face, and snidely telling him that he had to be insane for thinking she would ever want to be with him.

It was getting so bad though that he was fumbling around her, he never fumbled. Draco Malfoy did not fumble. Hermione however thought it was adorable and had teased him incessantly about it as of late. Tonight was no exception.

"I thought Malfoys were supposed to be all elegance and grace," She said sarcastically, lying down on the couch.

"I thought bookworms were supposed to study all the time," Draco retorted dryly.

"I spent all day studying, Professor Slughorn decided not to have classes today..remember?" Hermione shifted so she was peering past her legs at him.

"I elected not to go today anyway," Draco reminded her, looking up from his Potions textbook.

"Remind me why that was again?" Hermione scowled.

"We already made a Draught of Living Death back in sixth year,"

"That was over a year ago, almost two to be specific," Hermione scoffed, "you need to brush up on your skills,"

"I was at school last year, Granger...I made it a couple of times, unlike you who was gallivanting around the country saving all of us," Draco teased.

"Oh hush you," She wiggled until she was close enough and then she poked him in the arm with her foot, his seeker reflexes caught her foot before she could retract it.

"You ticklish, Granger?" Draco chuckled, lightly trailing his fingers on the bottom of her foot, which jerked in response. Hermione was biting her lip, trying not to laugh as he brushed his fingertips over her skin, sending jolts up her skin and making her want to burst out laughing all at the same time.

"No," Hermione panted, her hands in her hair.

Draco paused for a moment, she looked so gorgeous, the firelight was dancing over her skin, lighting up her eyes, and her flushed face was staring at him.

"Hey...Hermione," Draco started but unfortunately was unable to finish when Ginny and Luna burst into the room, Hermione scrambled to right herself and moments later was dragged out of the Common Room by the two carefree girls.

Draco sighed, retrieving his textbook from where it had fallen on the floor, it seemed it would be longer still before he got the chance to tell her how he felt.

* * *

 **I hope that helped a little bit? I may go back and edit the last official Dramione scene in the last chapter, to make it a little more obvious that that was their first kiss and they were kind of confessing to each other. Hermione was referring to the fact that they should tell their friends that they starting a 'relationship' if that helps clear up any confusion if only a little. Also I added in a little snippet that gives a clue about what is going to happen in the next chapter...I don't think anyone should guess what it is. Anyways Love you and thank you for reading my story, it means the whole to me. _Can I mention how freakin mindboggling it is, how many people have followed and favourited my story in less than twenty four hours. Honestly THANK YOU SO MUCH. I had an idea to write the occasional drabble following requests or a one line prompt...idk if anyone would be interested?_**

I think I've rambled enough.

Love ya :)

-Indieblue xx


	6. Snow Balling

**I posted the first chapter of 'It Was Her Ginger Hair' and I would love it if you all checked it out.**

 **As always Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline is mine.**

 **PLEASE, please leave me a review and let me know what you think :) it would make my day.**

 **Mini shout out to empc523 for being amaaazing, as well as TheAngelOnYourRight, Nymphadoralover, and anidot90 :) for leaving reviews on the last chapter :). Also a huge thanks to everyone who followed my story or favourited it, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

* * *

November 5th

 _Draco,_

 _Your Father has been released on probation from Azkaban. I know you won't want to see him, but he really has changed, Draco. Currently the Ministry has put him under house arrest, and knowing your Father the isolation and solitude will drive him up a wall. I'm still staying with Andromeda, she urged me to return back to the Manor but I couldn't bear it. I love living with my sister and Teddy. Oh Draco he is positively charming, he has taken to black hair and grey eyes this week._

 _I thought I would let you know because it will most likely be splayed all over the papers tomorrow. As soon as your Father is taken off of house arrest, I'm grabbing the important things and then I'm burning that place to the ground. Too much pain and suffering has happened there._

 _This may be asking too much but during the Christmas holidays it would make me very happy if you could visit the Manor and spend Christmas with your Father and I._

 _I love you forever and always,_

 _Mum._

 _P.S. You may have omitted her from your letters but I still have my ways of gathering information. Please let Ms. Granger know she is welcome to join us, she doesn't need to come to the Manor if it proves to be too difficult for her. I'm sure Andromeda would love to have her stay with her otherwise._

"Who is that letter from? You've been staring at it all day, your head was in the clouds throughout classes," Hermione asked, she was leaning against the couch, the grey throw she had stolen from Draco wrapped around her lower body.

"My Mother," Draco grimaced, folding the parchment and tucking it back into its' envelope, staring into the fireplace's roaring flames.

"Then why do you look like someone just died...oh Merlin, no one died did they?" Hermione put her book down, crawling over to him, the throw still entangled around her legs.

"My Father is out of Azkaban, he wasn't really supposed to be there...but somehow he ended up...he didn't protect us, Hermione," Draco's hand flew to his mouth, his index finger under his nose. His elbow propped on his bent leg, his other leg was outstretched, and Hermione fitted herself into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"He may not have been a very good Father the last few years, but he does love you and your Mother." Hermione said firmly, removing the letter from his hands and placing it on the other side of her.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked with a clenched jaw, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"He told me,"

"He what?"

"After his trial, he was being ushered out of the courtroom and whilst he was waiting for the Aurors to come collect him, we ended up having a brief conversation."

"What pray tell did this conversation entail?" Draco shifted so she was partially against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Draco's thumb moved lazily up and down, shifting her shirt fabric ever so slightly.

Hermione thought back to that day. It had been hot and muggy. The Ministry was overcrowded like it had been all summer so far after the War, witches and wizards were busy zipping about their various affairs.

Hermione found herself wandering down a deserted hallway, it was narrow and stifling in the severe heat, multiple doors lined both sides, but what peaked her interest was the courtroom at the end of the hallway. She could hear outraged protests through the closed doors and as she neared closer she discovered why.

The courtroom dark double doors were thrown open, and Lucius Malfoy was being escorted out. Lucius looked bedraggled and out of sorts, the feral look in his eyes gave Hermione the impression that he was unsure of what was going on. His long blonde hair was hanging limply, darkening in colour due to its' dirty state. He had started to grow a beard, his robes were mismatched, and his infamous cane nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Granger!" Lucius exclaimed when he saw her, the two guards looked uneasy with how his attention was focused solely on her, "let go of me you nitwits, I am not going to try and escape. I don't even have a wand." Lucius snapped at them, warily they released him.

"Mister Malfoy," Hermione nodded cautiously, Lucius looked happy, almost giddy to see her.

"Just the person I wanted to see,"

"Pardon?"

"I know there was that nasty business in our home not too long ago, and I want to apologise for that, but that's not what I want to talk to you about." Lucius nodded at her eagerly, his bound hands motioning wildly as he spoke.

"Uhhhh..." Had Lucius Malfoy just apologised to her?

"See Draco and Narcissa have yet to have their trials and I was hoping that you would speak on their behalf." Lucius said urgently, he looked over her shoulder and saw the Auror speedily walking down the corridor towards them and he spoke frantically now, "make sure they don't end up in Azkaban, Miss Granger, please."

Hermione was too shocked to do anything but nod, in the span of a few minutes, Lucius Malfoy had not only apologised to her, but he said please, to a mudblood, to someone he thought was beneath him.

"Thank you." Lucius whispered, relief filling his features before the Auror gruffly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"My Father did not say that," Draco said coldly.

"Love, he did. I swear." Hermione reached up to place her palm against his cheek.

"My Father hasn't apologised for anything in his life," Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well maybe he has changed," Hermione stated quietly.

"Maybe, Granger," Draco sighed wearily, dropping a kiss on top of her head, hugging her to him, one of his hands getting entangled in her hair.

Draco looked up and saw the stars twinkling outside the kitchen window from across the room. Suddenly he had an idea. "Hey, Granger,"

"Mmmm," She hummed contently, kneading her fingers into his navy blue knit sweater.

"Let's go for a walk,"

"A what?"

"A walk, a stroll, a bit of ambling around, maybe even a dutiful march-"

"I know what it is, Draco." She scowled, pulling away from him to peer up at him, "it's cold outside." She stuck out her bottom lip, hoping that he would forget about his ridiculous idea.

"That's why jackets and other winter wear was invented," Draco rolled his eyes, standing up and then pulling her to her feet.

"I like the snow and all, but I'm really warm right now," Hermione sulked, adjusting the waistband of her powder blue, cotton pyjama bottoms.

"Please, Mione," Draco pleaded, bending down to look her straight in the eyes. Hermione knew what he was trying to do though, he was going to bat his long eyelashes and call her nicknames until she agreed. Not today, today she was staying where it was warm and cozy.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, and they stood facing each other, neither backing down from the silent battle they had engaged it. Draco arched an eyebrow when he saw Hermione's mouth twist to the side.

"Fine," Hermione grumbled, hitting him lightly on the chest, she walked across the wooden floor to the right, pausing at the base of the stone staircase when she came to it. "You're making Breakfast tomorrow," she declared before ascending the stairs and disappearing into her room.

...

Half an hour later, Hermione smacked a pile of snow into the side of Draco's face. Startled Draco reached out for the retreating brunette, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Nooo, Draco!" Hermione cried, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Hey, it's alright, I won't throw snow at you...yet." Draco whispered in her ear, his warm breath a stark contrast to the frigid air around them. Then for some unknown reason he decided to sit down, yanking her down with him.

"You're barmy, Draco Malfoy! It's cold!" Hermione gasped when her butt touched the freezing ground.

"Hermione,"

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione mumbled, twisting in his arms, her hands moving to his chest, clutching his jacket lapels bringing his face closer to hers.

Draco marvelled at how the cold had tinged her cheeks and nose a bright pink, how snow had worked its way into her hair, her breathing hitched when his hands moved to cradle her face, his thumbs stroking her flushed cheeks. He never thought he would feel this way about anyone, after everything in his life started going wrong he hadn't dared hope. Yet here she was in front of him, so beautiful and so _alive,_ their breath mingled together, and Draco gently pressed his lips to hers.

He reeled from the way she responded, her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed herself to him, biting at his bottom lip. Draco had only kissed a few girls in his life despite the rumours that he was the Slytherin sex god, but none of them had compared to kissing Hermione. She smelled distinctly of vanilla and parchment, she tasted like chocolate, she felt so soft and warm. Hermione moaned lightly when his tongue entered her mouth. Her fingers moved past his jacket and slipped under his jumper, moving up to his chest, he hissed at her cold fingertips on his bare skin.

It occurred to Hermione that they were getting too heated in a place where anyone could be watching."Draco, we...should go back inside." Hermione whispered, Draco leaned back and smiled serenely, Hermione's breath caught in her throat, he looked so happy and innocent and Hermione's heart started to thrum violently.

"Sure, princess."

Draco chuckled when she blushed furiously, turning her face away from him, and withdrawing herself from him, she jumped up, and extended a hand towards him, still refusing to look at him.

Draco grasped some snow, and patted it into a small snowball, and then used his unoccupied hand to take hers. Moments later they were both on their feet and Hermione was still averting her eyes, "surprise," he grinned before smashing the snowball on top of her head. Draco saw her astonished face which quickly shifted into an animatedly gleeful one as she crouched down to pat some snow into a ball.

"You are so going to get it, Malfoy!"

"Only if you can catch me, love," Draco guffawed as he sprinted back to the castle, his hair whipping back from his face.

Hermione stopped her pursuit when he looked back at her over his shoulder, not slowing down, still booking it. Draco's cheeks had reddened from the cold night air lashing against his face, and she just wanted to capture this moment in her memory forever. What she didn't know was that it was all going to soon come crashing down.

...

November 6th

"Hey Gin, how's Theo doing?" Harry smiled as he came upon the redhead who was also on her way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

"Really well, Pomfrey says she might let him out either tonight or tomorrow morning." Ginny replied amiably, Harry flinched when he caught sight of her back. He had seen the scars on the backs of her hand from detentions with the Carrows, but he'd never seen the ones on her back in broad daylight.

Usually she wore shirts that covered them, but the last couple weeks she had taken to showing them off proudly. Her pale back was marred with raised flesh from the whippings that the Carrows had used to discipline the 'rowdy' students.

Today she was wearing a white shirt that exposed her upper back, black jeans that she had rolled up above her ankles, and a pair of black leather boots that she hadn't done up all the way.

"They don't hurt anymore Harry." Ginny reached out and squeezed his hand, noticing how silent he had gotten.

"I know that you guys went through some tough things, especially you and Neville, it's just hard seeing the aftermath." Harry said sombrely, rubbing his scar unconsciously.

"It was all worth it in the end though." Ginny reminded him, they had reached the entrance to the Great Hall, and noticed that there was a palpable tension that filled the room. The sound of cutlery clinking together, and goblets slamming down on the wooden table echoing throughout the room.

"Was it?" Harry wondered aloud, his voice breaking the silence in the room, most of the heads turned towards him, and then it all went to hell in a hand basket.

"What the-" Ginny was interrupted, when a swarm of students abandoned their Breakfast and engulfed the pair.

"Tell McGonagall to get rid of the snakes, Potter!" A fourth year Gryffindor yelled somewhere in the midst of the rest. That didn't help anything, Slytherins who were usually calm, and sneaky about their revenge, pounced on the Gryffindor without abandon. Hufflepuffs were trying to reason things through, the Ravenclaws were saying fighting wouldn't change anything, yet somehow managed to be involved in the duels that had broken out. Harry spotted Draco and Hermione storming towards them, Draco's expression murderous, Hermione's hair crackling with anger.

"STOP IT!" Ginny screamed, her wand to her throat, having performed the Sonorus charm. Everyone froze, hands were grasping clothing, wands were raised, and they all turned to look at the furious redhead. "I am disappointed in all of you, have you learned nothing?" Charlie who was about to leap over the Teacher's table, was grinning proudly at his little sister.

"You're the one who turned in some of your own!" A Gryffindor fifth year shrieked.

"Well if they wanted to do something stupid like attack other students without it being warranted, then you bet I'll turn them in," Ginny stared at the girl pointedly.

McGonagall was watching the proceedings from the Head table, and she decided not to interfere just yet, she was interested to see how Ginny and the other older students would handle this situation.

"Would all of you just listen to yourselves? You sound ridiculous." Hermione scolded the group, the sixth years and above had stayed in their seats, watching it all curiously.

"The War is over, get over yourselves." Draco drawled next to Hermione.

"As if we should listen to a Death-"one of the Ravenclaw boys started snootily, but Draco glared venomously in his direction and his mouth clamped shut.

"One of our own was attacked by own fellow students, and have you seen any of us trying to get retribution against those idiots?" Harry asked loudly, when they refused to meet his gaze, he shook his head in disappointment.

"He's not one of our own, he's a snake." Kenya, a third year Gryffindor said quite boldly.

"He's one of ours," Harry repeated firmly, "When I said that I wasn't talking about Houses, I meant one of ours, one of the people who went through the war and survived, one of our classmates."

"Potter is right, you don't know what anyone else really went through in the war, so I suggest you keep your self-righteous comments to yourself." Draco sneered.

"Hypocrite." A young Hufflepuff scoffed.

"The War changed all of us. Some of us for the better." Ginny met Draco's gaze, and he nodded gratefully, she gave a curt nod in response.

"I think this has gone on long enough." McGonagall's voice boomed from the front of the hall. "I have been pondering doing this since the incident a few days ago, but I think it is crucial now." The Headmistress paused and looked at the students in front of her, her fellow teachers sharing confused looks.

"Tomorrow I am cancelling all of your classes, and you will spend the entire day in here, you will be seated wherever I decide to assign you. You will work through the issues that you have with one another, because this cannot go on any longer."

The gravity of what she said didn't hit all of them at first, when it did they almost protested, but a stern disapproving look from McGonagall halted any complaints in their tracks.

"Tomorrow morning, seven o'clock sharp, I want all of the Eighth Years and Seventh Years to promptly gather in here to discuss some matters before we begin." McGonagall said firmly, her voice echoing in the silent hall, she gave one last burning look at all of them before gracefully sitting down and returning to her paper and her breakfast.

The younger years dispersed and quietly returned to their mutterings over their various breakfast items. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco stood in a circle facing each other, Blaise walking into the Great Hall at that moment with Luna, and they headed straight for the group.

"Good Morning people I actually like." Blaise smiled.

"Not so good, the children were acting up." Ginny hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously, Blaise unconsciously took a step back, frowning at the action afterwards.

Harry looked past the rest of the group towards the Gryffindor table where he saw Ron glaring at them, stabbing at his food. "Hermione." Harry whispered to the Brunette beside him, she looked at him slightly dazed, and he jerked his head in the redhead's direction.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione frowned, blowing a stray curl out of her face, and then again when the lock didn't behave the first time.

"He'll come around, Mione." Harry said softly, rubbing her arm soothingly, she gave him a small, grateful smile.

"Tomorrow we need to be vigilant and make sure no one kills anyone, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin, that's where the most animosity is." Draco mandated, looking at Harry for confirmation. Draco would never admit it, but he respected Harry, even he still thought he was a bit of a wanker.

"I agree with Draco, most of the older students have put aside the majority of their problems with one another, the younger ones still have a hard time moving past it all." Harry nodded slowly, crossing his arms, deep in thought.

"In the morning we should ask Hannah to keep an eye on the Hufflepuffs in her house," Hermione added.

"As if the Hufflepuffs will have any problems, they're all happy go lucky," Blaise scoffed.

"They are also the house with the most Muggleborns, so they were hit the hardest last year, Blaise." Hermione sneered. Harry's eyes widened slightly as he watched his best friend perfectly replicate the look he'd only ever seen on Malfoy's face.

"Fair enough point, Princess." Blaise nodded solemnly.

"Don't call me, Princess." Hermione warned, Draco gestured behind Hermione at Blaise, his eyes wide indicating that Blaise should stop now.

"But you're so prim and proper." Blaise teased, Hermione's hand went to her wand, and Draco covered his face with his hand, groaning loudly.

"Mione, don't do it. You do it and then we'll never convince the children that we believe in House Unity, and we'd be hypocrites." Ginny reached out, touching Hermione's forearm.

Luna who had been surprisingly quiet this entire time, gazed around the group and said something quite unexpected, "it's alright, Hermione. I'll make sure Blaise behaves later in bed." The petite girl smiled languidly, whilst all of their jaws dropped, Blaise's eyes widened, and Harry glowered menacingly in his direction.

"She doesn't mean like- I mean it's not like I wouldn't want to- ok this is hard to explain. Luna sleepwalks, and sometimes she ends up in my bed. I don't know how she does it, but almost every night I go to sleep by myself and I wake up...with her there." Blaise tried to explain whilst Ginny had moved to hold Luna protectively, Harry was opening scowling, Draco was poorly hiding his silent laughter at the usual composed Blaise and how he was floundering to explain himself. Hermione just stared straight ahead, eyes wide.

"I would want to with you too, Blaise." Luna smiled warmly at the now blushing Slytherin.

"I think, umm I think this conversation is pretty much over, so if you would please excuse me," Hermione shook her head, grabbing onto Draco's wrist, dragging the laughing Slytherin behind her as she exited the Great Hall.

"I'm going to go...eat." Harry smiling forcibly as he left.

"I don't really want to leave the two of you by yourselves, but I want food." Ginny frowned, letting go of Luna, she stepped in front of Blaise, "you better treat her right, or else you'll have to deal with me," she emphasised her every word with a hard jab to his chest.

"I'll eat with you, Ginny if you want." Luna announced, linking arms with Ginny.

"I think that'd be a fabulous idea," Ginny smirked at Blaise before heading to the Ravenclaw table with Luna.

"To hell with it, I'm going to go visit Theo and get the house elves to whip up something." Blaise grumbled, running a hand though his dark curly locks, turning on his heel, and exiting the Great Hall.

...

Later that evening

"Harry are you and Ron still not talking?" Daphne asked.

"He's just being stubborn...and I have something I'm keeping from him," Harry fidgeted nervously.

They were currently in the Astronomy tower and Daphne had been teaching Harry about all the constellations; he had been enthralled with how happy she was talking about the stars, her features had lit up, and she had excitably gestured whilst explaining how awe inspiring they were.

"I don't think it's anything he won't forgive you for, Harry. The two of you are best friends, the bond that you, Hermione and Ron share is unbreakable." Daphne said soothingly, rubbing his back.

"This is unforgiveable, but I made an unbreakable vow not to tell him or Ginny unless the situation got better." Harry growled in frustrated, his back against the banister, his head in his hands.

"Harry." Daphne said quietly, her hands gently prying his away from his face, "look at me, please." she pleaded, taking his chin in her hand and guiding his gaze to meet hers. "I'm sure he'll forgive you for whatever it is."

Harry didn't know what it was about Daphne Greengrass, but everything made sense when he was with her, he had yet to kiss her, but he knew when he did she would return it fervently. A small part was scared of how much he trusted her, only having known her properly for two months, but something inside him told him that she was trustworthy to a fault. "I want you to come with me somewhere, McGonagall lets me visit once a week thinking I'm going to Andromeda's. Which isn't a complete lie since usually I'll end up sneaking away to see Teddy anyways, but once I show you this you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I solemnly swear that I will not breathe a word about it to anyone, not a soul, with this I make a Wizards Oath." Daphne promised, their interlocked fingers glowed momentarily, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"What was that?" Harry asked perplexed, staring down at their fingers.

"It's not as binding as an unbreakable vow, but I'll lose some of my magic if I break it, it isn't without consequences." She went up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging herself to him. Harry hesitated at first, stunned by what she had done, and then his arms slid around her waist, lifting her off the floor.

"I think I'm in love with you, Daphne Greengrass." Harry whispered.

"Oh thank Merlin, you finally said it," she laughed lightly in his ear, tickling it, causing shivers to run down his body.

"Does that mean you feel the same way?" Harry breathed.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Harry Potter." Daphne responded, tightening her grip on him.

"I hope you feel the same after you learn what I've been keeping from some of the people I love most."

...

An hour later Harry brought Daphne to a little cottage that wasn't too far from the Burrow. The windows were illuminated with soft, warm light. Harry led Daphne up the stone path, and she scrutinised it in the dark, it was a simple stone cottage, probably with only enough room to have a bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom, then again they were Wizards. The exterior was made of stacked bricks, in rustic browns and red, at least that's what it looked like in the darkness, and it was surrounded by neat flowering plants, overall it was quite quaint.

Harry entered first, looking left and right as he wiped his feet on the doormat. "Hello? Is anyone home?" When he didn't hear anything he gestured for Daphne to follow him, she locked the front door behind her, and saw that her predictions about the inside of the house were correct; the interior was warm and homey. A huge couch was stuffed into the living room, some bookshelves had been stocked and were against the far wall, Daphne noticed that Harry was disappearing around the corner, and quickly moved to catch up to him. He walked a few paces until he got to a door, which she assumed was the bedroom.

"Ok, so only five people know of the existence of this cottage, now six. It might seem like a large number, but the healer was extremely essential, or it would have only been four," Harry explained, his hand on the brass doorknob.

"What do you mean healer, Harry?"Daphne frowned.

"It was too hard not telling him, so we told him around September, and I don't know why they told me, but they did, and it wasn't optimistic, we all thought it was over that-"

"Harry what the hell is going on?" Daphne bit her lip, Harry sighed, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

"I think I'll just show you." Harry opened the door, and waited by the entrance, Daphne carefully stepped in and was surprised by what she saw. None other than Fred Weasley was asleep on the bed, an IV drip was dangling from a metal hanger next to his bed, and George Weasley was asleep in the armchair next to the bed.

* * *

 **AND CLIFFHANGER! Originally you were going to learn more in this chapter, but then the scene with Dramione in the beginning got extended, previously they didn't leave their common room, but I decided to add a bit more of a 'playful' side to Draco. I couldn't have a story where Sirius and Fred were both dead, I'm sorry I couldn't. Not sure if I like the idea that McGonagall came up with, so please, please let me know if you did.**

 **The next chapter will have Ron in it for sure (he still doesn't know about Draco and Hermione since they're trying to keep a somewhat secret), so that should be fun.** Should mention Ginny and Theo will be in it, caaaaause yea 3. **I should mention that Astoria will be making an appearance soon because I love her, and you think everything is nice and peachy now? Heh.**

 **I love you guys,**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. no seriously, that people are reading what I'm writing and actually enjoying it makes me ecstatic. Thank you all so, so much.**


	7. Avalanche

**So I left the last chapter on a pretty big Cliffhanger :p but this chapter answers all questions...or does it?**

 **I feel like updating early :"), so probs going to be a mini chapter with what Ron's been up to past couple months on Friday instead (PM me what you think, or if you'd prefer some more couple fluffiness?).**

 **There is quite a bit of Ron is this episode, and of course Dramione :D, you see a bit more of Harry's dynamic with his friends. There will be a lot more Dramione in the next chapter but in order to further the story the lack of Dramione was necessary, sorry :T.**

 **I really hope you like it, and as always please, please let me know what you thought of it. I started another story (maybe a little prematurely) but it's a Dramione time travel fic.**

 **Also I updated It Was Her Ginger Hair if you wanted to check it out :).**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the storyline is mine.**

 **I didn't forget but thank you empc523, as always :D as well as everyone else who has added my story to the favourites or have followed it, thank you soooo so much xx.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

"I think I'll just show you." Harry opened the door, and waited by the entrance, Daphne carefully stepped in and was surprised by what she saw. None other than Fred Weasley was asleep on the bed, an IV drip was dangling from a metal hanger next to his bed, and George Weasley was asleep in the armchair next to the bed.

* * *

 **PART II**

* * *

Fred was looking gaunt, but his colour was a flushed pink, his hair had grown out so that it was shaggy and by his shoulders, Daphne saw a scar peeking out by his collarbone under his shirt.

"Is that?"

"Fred Weasley? Yes. He's in a coma though, he woke up last week for a couple hours but went back under, we''re not-"

"Harry that you?" A raspy voice erupted from the twin that lay on the bed, his eyes opening to look at the pair. "Oh what's this? You brought a lady friend." He joked weakly.

"You're awake," Harry managed, his voice breaking, a single, fat tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yea the sod woke up this morning, and has been in and out of it." George said sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, sitting up in his chair.

"I'm a sod now?"

"You died on me Freddie, I can call you what I like."

"Not my fault the explosion happened, didn't judge you when you got your ear hexed off."

"Stop talking now, before you croak due to overexertion." George frowned, all joking aside now, he got up, glancing at Fred, and then brushed past Harry with a brief smile, he returned a few moments later with a glass of water.

"I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Fred smiled at Daphne, she pulled her grey marl cardigan around her tighter; she had on a loose white top, that was tucked into her dark indigo jeans, and black snow boots on her feet.

"Well so did I." George said sourly, he had just finished helping his twin sit up, and he was now tilting the glass towards his brothers' lips.

"That's a lot better." Fred grinned, George put the glass on the bedside table, and then flopped back down on the armchair, watching his brother in amusement.

"I like this whole waiting on me hand and foot thing." Fred teased his twin, shaking his head dramatically, his mop of hair swishing about as he did.

"Do your Mum and Dad know?" Harry asked eagerly, he didn't want to get his hopes up, but if Fred was awake twice in one day, it could only be a good thing.

"Sent Mum a Patronus a little while ago, she responded saying she would wait until Dad got home from work and they would come together," George explained, picking at a thread in the arm of the chair, he crossed his legs. "It sure is good timing that you came today, Harry."

"Maybe the little lady is good luck, maybe I'll steal you away from Harry," Fred winked audaciously at Daphne.

"Umm...I mean...well..." Daphne was lost for words, she hadn't expected to be propositioned, this was bizarre and she couldn't keep her composure.

"Ignore my brother, barely awake and he's already flirting the cheeky bastard," George barked out a laugh, "seriously though if Harry doesn't treat you right I'm always a viable option." George grinned coyly.

"You're one to talk, telling me off and then turning around and doing it yourself." Fred guffawed, he looked a lot better than when they had first come into the room.

"At least I'm a gentleman about it, I'm only throwing my hat in if the fair lady is no longer interested in Harry." George reasoned.

"Or how about I just stick with Harry?" Daphne giggled.

"You wound me, woman." The twins said in sync, faux hurt crossing over their faces.

"Ok, guys. I think Daphne has had enough for her first Fred and Weasley dosage, and you should really rest, Fred." Harry interrupted.

"The man has got a point, you should rest." George agreed.

"I think I've got plenty, I mean I got what? A little over a four month cat nap?" Fred asked.

"Just about." Harry confirmed, and added with a jovial smile "I really missed you, Freddie."

"Oh Harry you're gonna make me cry, you tosser." Fred sniffed dramatically.

"I'll come back this weekend, I think it's time I bring Ron, I can't tell him, but I can show him." Harry promised.

"Knowing Ron, he'll blow a vessel, but I've missed the scamp." Fred grinned.

"Think it best if we give him a Calming Draught before we let him in." George suggested.

"It'll be good for Won Won." Fred nodded, wiggling so he was lying down again. Harry grabbed Daphne's hand and quietly exited the room.

"They sure are something," Daphne laughed breathily, this was nothing like what she had expected, and even though she didn't know them well; only from their pranks and joke shop, she was glad that Fred was alive.

"It feels like the chunk that was torn out of each of us is mending itself back together." Harry smiled, grabbing Daphne's hand in his.

"Are you going to tell Hermione as well? What about Ginny?"

"I'll bring her when I bring Ron, she's as much family as I am." Harry paused thoughtfully, "Ginny I'll get Arthur or Molly to tell her, I don't think I can manage to tell her I've been lying to her." He finished sadly, and Daphne wondered for a second if he still loved Ginny, but then shoved the doubt out of her mind.

"I think Ron will forgive you once he knows you made an unbreakable vow, he'll more likely be upset that you got told over him." Daphne said sagely. "Ginny would probably want you to tell her, but whatever you think is best."

"It was an accident really, I just entered the Burrow five minutes earlier than Ron, Mister and Missus Weasley were talking about it with the Healer that they had hired and made the vow with as well." Harry revealed. "They could have obliviated me, but instead they confided in me."

"Can't change it now," Daphne said comfortingly, seeing Harry's distressed expression.

"I just hope when it's over I haven't lost the two of them." Harry said gravely.

...

Meanwhile back at the castle Draco Malfoy had distinct plans for his evening. He was furious, things were just getting good, he had chosen to not get revenge on those Gryffindor brats after Hermione convinced him not to. Now the scene at Breakfast proved that drastic measures needed to be taken, if someone didn't do something this was only going to go even farther south.

"Shit, what did Astoria say was the damn password now?" Draco scowled as he slammed his fist against the wall to the Slytherin Dormitories.

"I just told you this morning, how did you forget already?" Astoria appeared to his left, leaning casually against the wall, examining her nails.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the petite girl, she had startled him but he knew if he had shown it, then in her eyes she would have won a small victory over him; now that just wouldn't do.

"Just tell me the password so I can get inside," Draco demanded, his features hardening. Astoria tilted her head in his direction, a vacant look on her face.

"Did you tell the Princess that you're doing this?"

"Is that any of your business?" Draco shot back, running his left hand through his hair, Astoria could be highly arduous when she wanted to be.

"Fine, you really should pay more attention to your Head Boy duties as opposed to your hands up Granger's skirt," Astoria said bored, pushing off of the wall. Draco had a different idea, he slammed his hand against the wall next to her, he moved forward until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Astoria, I only have so much patience, and if you ever talk so crudely about Hermione again, I'll show you what it's like to be on the wrong side of me," Draco snarled sinisterly.

"The password is Fiddlesticks," Astoria stopped herself from rolling her eyes when Draco's eyebrow arched upwards. "Slughorn was in a weird mood when he changed the password last week.

The wall shifted as Astoria spoke, granting Draco access to his destination. "So glad we understand each other, Astoria."

Draco entered the common room, and he was stunned by the changes. The colour scheme was still the same, but the decor was...homey almost. "Are we bloody Hufflepuffs now?" He muttered under his breath.

"It wasn't like this the last time you were in here was it?" Astoria purred from behind him.

"Which was last month, what the hell happened."

"Some Seventh Years asked for the Headmistresses' permission, and she sanctioned them giving the common room a makeover." Astoria shrugged, adjusting the glittering emerald clip in her hair.

"Good, it seems that most of the house is here," Draco noted when he looked around the room, pushing thoughts of the room's amicable interior out of his head.

"GATHER AROUND!" Draco commanded, folding his arms over his chest. Even dressed in a green cotton tee, black jeans that Hermione insisted she buy him, and black boots, an intimidating aura still exuded from him. Proof of this came when three minutes later the entirety of the Slytherin house including the Elder years was assembled before him.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Astoria hissed, poking him hard in his side.

"This morning was a disaster." Draco's harsh tone caused several people to flinch and take a step back. "Not only did you stoop to their petty level, you didn't win."

"Draco," Astoria tried to get his attention, but he purposefully ignored her.

"So it's ok to fight if we win?" A third year yelled gleefully.

"No." Several faces fell at that, they were hoping Draco Malfoy was here to encourage them to fight back.

"Aren't you all tired of fighting?" Astoria rolled her eyes, shooting Draco a dirty side glance. What the hell was his game.

"Over the years we've grown to hate the Gryffindors, and in some cases rightfully so..." Thinking back to his first year and how Dumbledore had pulled some bullshit of his arse and gave the House Cup to the Gryffindors, and Draco scowled. "But that doesn't mean we have to continue hating them."

"You want us to be friends with those idiots?" A voice yelled from the back where the Fifth Year boys were gathered, all looking bored and indifferent to the proceedings.

"Watch your tongue," Draco sneered, glowering at the boy in the back.

"When I was a first year the sorting hat said something that made me proud to be in our house. _Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make real friends, Those Cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends."_

"Get to the point, Draco." Astoria nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"You may not like how they are treating your fellow housemates, you may want revenge for what those daft boys tried to do to Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass." Draco gaze slowly moved around the room, meeting the eyes of everyone in front of him. "That doesn't mean you act like idiots and rush into a fight. We need to end all this animosity, and if you keep going down this road the cycle will never end. Gryffindor and Slytherin may have not been the best of friends, but they put aside their differences to create this school. So stop whinging about how it's their fault. I'm not saying you need to be buddy buddy, but try to at least act civil, maybe you might end liking one or two of them." Draco paused and enunciated clearly his next sentiment, "All of you are to be on your best behaviour tomorrow, anyone who fails to do so, I will deal with personally. McGonagall's wrath will seem like a walk in the park when I'm done with you."

"You just couldn't resist threatening them could you?" Astoria smirked knowingly.

"Shut up, Astoria." Draco sighed. He was finished what he had come here to do and now he just wanted to go back to his dorm and fall asleep in his bed. Hermione was out late tonight on patrol with Corner, and for once he was grateful that she wasn't going to be in the common room waiting for him. Draco was not in the mood to explain himself, and it wasn't in Hermione's nature to drop things.

"Draco Malfoy!" Astoria called after him, Draco had swiftly left the Dungeons and Astoria was not done talking to him.

"What, Stori?" Draco stifled a yawn, last night his nightmares had been especially vivid and not even Hermione's presence had stopped them.

"Why do you like the know-it-all so much?" Astoria frowned, her robes flowing behind her as she caught up to him.

"There is a long answer to that question, and I'm not up to answering it." Draco groaned.

"What about-" Astoria faltered momentarily, she never showed weakness to anyone, but tonight it seemed like she was about to whether she wanted to or not.

"About what?" Draco's brow puckered, worry started to cross his features. "Are you alright, Stori. You're really pale."

"What about our engagement?" Astoria blurted, for once she looked vulnerable, and the sixteen year old's nails dug into her palms.

"Astoria, I-" Draco started astonished.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything," Astoria panicked, she backed away, reeling from the fact that she had been so foolish. It was as good as admitting she had feelings for him. Draco took a step forward, and Astoria turned and ran down the corridor, her bare feet slapping against the stone.

...

"Yesterday's deplorable behaviour is unacceptable. Starting today anyone is outwardly wicked or nasty to their fellow classmates will be severely punished. Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter I encourage you to band together and unite the houses." McGonagall announced. She had not skirted around the issue, delving straight in; the first fifteen minutes of this meeting had been to lay out what she expected from the prefects and everyone else.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy if you would please meet me later, next month's festivities need to be discussed." Professor McGonagall nodded curtly before sweeping past all of them; they parted to let her through and when she reached the large doors to the Great Hall she austerely spoke to the other years that were gathered outside.

"Today is about forgiveness, by the end of the day, all of you should be able to put your grievances aside and behave to suit." She stepped to the side to allow the sullen looking students entrance into the Hall.

Harry and Draco were standing at the front of the Hall, eyeing the students carefully. McGonagall decided that the two boys would suffice in controlling today's proceedings, and that their fellow Eighth Years would most likely chip in to make sure everything is in order.

"McGonagall has left us in charge of all of you, and we won't tolerate any nonsense," Draco said firmly, casting a warning glare at the students gathered in front of him.

"Before I leave I will assign seats to everyone," McGonagall raised a tightly furled scroll, which she untied the ribbon of, and then unrolled with a swish.

"This is going to be a long day," Harry whispered to Draco.

"The sooner this is over the better." Draco sighed, knocking his shoulder gently against Harry's.

...

A few hours later the students were all seated where they were supposed to and Draco and Harry were going out of their minds with boredom. They had expected for snarls and snapping to ensue amongst the students, but much to their surprise they were sitting down and having what appeared to be civil conversations. Sure there were cases were they answered with a bit more acidity than was needed, or went for long bouts of silence, but for the most part they were getting along.

"Potter, this is almost mind numbing watching these brats," Draco hissed, sitting down backwards in the chair he had brought into the room earlier that morning. Draco gestured to some third years that were currently laughing at a joke a Hufflepuff made, "I did not expect this. Hoped maybe, expected? Never."

"Is this weirding you guys out too, or is it just me?" Ginny whispered harshly when she saddled up next to Draco, stealing Harry's chair that he had just gotten from the Head table. Harry screwed up his face before sighing and going to retrieve another one.

"Beyond bizarre, see that Kenya girl? She's surrounded by Slytherins and she looks happy about it!" Draco said in disbelief, "see that Potter? What the hell is going on?"

A second year Gryffindor got up from her seat and walked up towards them, her brown eyes innocently staring into Draco's when she reached him. "Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can the pretty redhead haired lady take me to the bathroom?" She faced Ginny, who smiled warmly at the tiny girl.

"Course," Draco smiled, poking Ginny in the side.

Ginny elbowed him immediately in response, a bright smile touching her lips as she got up and motioned for the girl to follow her, "C'mon, sweetheart."

"I just get this feeling that not everything is going to go over so well, I mean look Pansy and the Weasel are just sitting next to each other in frosty silence." Draco narrowed his eyes in Ron's direction. Ron was openly scowling at Draco, whilst Theo and Blaise sat a few seat down and were waiting to see if Ron did anything stupid.

"At least Ron is behaving," Harry reminded Draco, as he finally sat down, leaving the chair Ginny had just freed up, in case when she returned she would have somewhere to sit.

"For now, bets are he starts some kind of trouble soon." Draco arched a brow, turning his head to look at Harry.

"Nah I've got bets on that group of Ravenclaw boys at the Gryffindor table, right there at the front." Harry said, indicating who he meant with his chin.

"I can see what you mean, they're looking sort of antsy." Draco nodded, Hermione catching his eye out of his peripherals. She was walking around the room, ensuring that things were going smoothly, her eyes darting back and forth, a perpetual frown on her face.

"We may actually be able to pull this off though. They may not like each other, but at least they've stopped tearing into each other." Harry said merrily.

"We just might,"

...

"No incidents?" McGonagall asked disbelievingly. It was seven o'clock in the evening and Harry and Draco had just dismissed the students, allowing them to have dinner before releasing them from today's activities.

"None, a few snide comments here and there, but other than that things went smoothly," Harry confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Positive?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"I swear, Professor." Draco said, backing up Harry's claim.

"If the both of you are sure, now if you will excuse me I am going to retire to my Chambers." McGonagall smiled faintly, "that was a good start, boys."

McGonagall left the two males outside the Great Hall, the only light was in the lights on the walls, that was flickering across the boys features.

"I better head back as well," Draco rubbed the back of his neck. He hesitated before extending his other hand towards Harry. Harry was momentarily taken back by the gesture, but firmly clasped Draco's hand in his and gave it a good shake.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy." Harry smirked, dropping Draco's hand and thinking back to a time when he had been offered the same thing and he had turned it down. The meaning behind it so significant yet simple. When they were eleven Harry refused Draco's hand in friendship; but now as eighteen year olds, he proudly shook his hand. So many things had changed, and Harry was glad to see that Draco was one of them. Neither of them however noticed the figure lurking in the shadows.

...

November 8th

"D-D-Draco stop it!" Hermione cried, writhing under him as he tickled her mercilessly.

"What's the magic phrase?" Draco sang gleefully, Hermione gritted her teeth, tears coming out of the sides of her eyes as she laughed loudly.

"N-Never going t-t-t-to ssssay it," Hermione panted out in between spiels of laughter.

"You have the power to stop this at anytime," Draco chuckled.

"Evil Ferret," Hermione glowered, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to gulp in large bunches of air. She dug her heel into his side, and he hissed in response.

"Stubborn know-it-all," Draco growled.

"Ok, Draco..." Hermione paused as his fingers stilled on her sides, an expectant look on his face, Hermione pinched his arm and then finished reluctantly, "Draco Malfoy is the best boyfriend in the world and is a sex god." Draco smirked triumphantly until she added, "Not that I would know," Hermione grumbled, Draco's jaw dropped at that, but Hermione had already wiggled out from under him, and was sauntering across the room before he could react.

"Granger. Granger where are you going?" Draco scrambled to his feet, Hermione stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go visit Ginny, she said she wanted to have a little chat this morning, and it's getting late." Hermione said nonchalantly, she was only a few feet away from the door and was inching closer every second, an innocent look on her face.

"Granger, are we going to talk about what you just said?"

"Eventually," Hermione winked before strolling through their door, Draco stood in the middle of their Common Room, dumbfounded and strangely turned on.

"Hermione Granger is a tease," Draco realised, shaking his head as he went to fetch some sugar quills, he needed something to take his mind off of Hermione. He ended up running after her and was fell asleep outside the Gryffindor Common Room until morning, when Ginny kicked him awake.

...

November 9th

Ginny bounded towards Harry with exciting news, she was so happy about this she could barely contain herself. "Harry guess what!" She batted her eyelashes a mile a minute.

"What's going on, Gin?" Harry laughed as she clung to his side.

"So the seeker tryouts this year bombed horribly, and Quidditch officially starts in two weeks, and I got permission from McGonagall to let you and the other Eighth years, try out for their houses if they want to." Ginny squealed with excitement, with Harry on the team they were sure to win the Quidditch cup this year, her eyes burned with a fiery passion at the thought of it.

"That's Brilliant, Ginny, absolutely brilliant!" Harry cried, picking her up, and swinging her around once, before gently placing her back down.

"I'm going to go tell Hermione," Ginny rushed out.

"You mean so she can tell her boyfriend, not boyfriend?" Harry smirked.

"I know you and Draco will never be best friends, but I'm glad you're getting on for her sake." Ginny said proudly.

"Hermione's fucking what?" Ron fumed a few steps behind them, they were just outside the Great Hall and it was around midday, so students were milling about going to get lunch, and Ron's outburst had more than a few heads turned their way.

"Ron, she meant to tell you." Harry said weakly.

"It's bad enough that you're all associating with them, but now you're shagging them too? I've become a second choice to all of you, well good luck with your lovely lives without me." Ron said bitterly, turning on his heel and leaving. Harry had expected an explosion, yelling, cursing, but not that. Ginny and Harry exchanged nervous glances and followed after Ron, taking the Grand staircase two steps at a time.

"HOW COULD YOU HERMIONE, HE'S THE FUCKING ENEMY, HE'S USING YOU!" Ron yelled ahead of them.

"There it is," Harry muttered under his breath, picking up his pace.

Ron was towering over Hermione, who was standing her ground, and it was evident that the brunette clearly did not approve of the way he was addressing her.

"Using me for what pray tell, Ronald? What could he possibly gain from being with me? Draco is not the enemy, Slytherins are not the enemy. The Death Eaters were the enemy, Voldemort was the enemy." Hermione said firmly, glaring up at Ron.

"HE IS A DEATH EATER! HE'S FILTHY SCUM!"

"He's a FORMER death eater, and he's sorry about what he did, so get over it, get the hell over it now!" Hermione seethed, Ron was being unreasonable, and nothing she said seemed to actually reach his ears.

"Ok, Ron, we're going on a little trip, I was planning on doing this tomorrow, but it's clear that you need this today." Harry commanded, standing head to head with his friend, his hand moving to Ron's shoulder.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" Ron scowled, brushing Harry off.

"Because it'll make up for everything, or at least I hope it does. Ginny, Hermione, I'd really appreciate it if you came with us." Harry pleaded, both girls nodded, even though they both looked immensely concerned.

"Time to take a little trip."

...

Harry led the others up the stone path of the stone cottage, with the flowering plants, and quaint window sill trims. He could feel Ron behind him growing exceedingly impatient by the minute. Harry opened the door, but didn't bother announcing his presence, he just walked straight inside, and befuddled they followed him. Sitting happily eating some candy at the kitchen table was Fred, he raised his eyebrows when he noticed that he had visitors.

"You wanted to show me George? This was a waste of time, I'm leaving." Ron grumbled, stopping when he heard Ginny sob loudly. "Gin, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wow Harry, you weren't kidding when you said I should prepare for Ron being a bit sour," Fred joked, smiling warmly at Ginny, whose face was now leaking many fluids, her sobbing uncontrollable now.

"Ginny, stop that, it's just George." Ron frowned. Fred popped another candy in his mouth, and Ginny was now shakily pointing at Fred's ear, Ron didn't seem to understand what she meant and scoffed loudly.

"And you call yourself our brother." George smirked as he walked out of the bedroom, holding his suit jacket casually over his shoulder.

"What kind of sick joke?" Ron rasped out, his eyes flicking between Fred and George. George leaned against the kitchen counter, and Fred continued to plop candies into his mouth.

"Harry, is it really?" Hermione asked quietly, gobsmacked, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"In the flesh, Mione." Harry responded.

"You're all mental, Harry and George are messing with our heads," Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Come now Won Won, didn't you miss me?" Fred winked.

"Fred," Ginny cried, rushing across the room and launching herself into his arms.

"Careful, Gin. I only just woke up a few days ago, don't damage the merchandise," Fred joked lightly, wrapping his arms around his hysterical sister.

"You're already damaged goods, Fred." George reminded him.

"Still got both ears, haven't I?"

"I'm still better looking,"

"We're identical so I'd argue that with both ears, I'm obviously the looker."

"I disagree, the lack of an ear makes me insanely attractive to the ladies," George retorted.

"It's the whole, I've fought in a war thing innit?"

"Exactly, the ladies love it," George grinned.

"I still think I'm better loo-"

"STOP IT." Ron demanded looking wildly between his brothers. "You're dead." He said to Fred, who merely continued rubbing Ginny's back.

"Kind of was. Apparently I was holding on by the skin of my teeth. A couple hours after everyone thought I was dead, there was a pulse, it was weak but it was there. Mum felt it, and then she got a Healer and brought me here, she was planning on telling everyone, but I went straight into a coma, and she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up." Fred explained calmly.

"Now you've got one less reason to hate Slytherins, Ronniekins." George pointed out.

"Especially that fit, pretty thing you brought the other night, Harry." Fred smiled dreamily.

"She was pretty wasn't she? Nice girl Daphne, offer still stands if she wants it Harry." George grinned mischievously.

"Wait you told Greengrass before you told me? About my own brother!" Ron turned on Harry, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pushing him up against the wall.

"He made an Unbreakable Vow, Ronald." Molly Weasley said from the front door that had been left wide open, she had been listening just outside after she heard Ron's voice from the path.

"What?" Ron gasped, letting go of Harry and taking a few steps back, astonished by all of the new information, his mind unable to process what was going on.

"Maybe mentioning the girlfriend wasn't such a good idea, Freddie." George whispered to his twin.

"I'll remember that next time." Fred responded sarcastically.

"Hermione say something will you, you're kind of weirding me with the whole staring off into space thing." George leant down, and snapped his fingers in from of her face, she simply continued to stare blankly off into space.

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy," Hermione said weakly.

"I'm gone for a couple months and now everyone is paired off with a Slytherin," Fred whistled in awe, Missus Weasley had long pushed past the rest of them and was trying to mollycoddle her son.

Harry stood silently by Ron's side waiting for a reaction, any kind of reaction. Ron's face was placid but Harry could see the turbulence that was flying around in the Redhead's mind.

"Who else knows about...this?" Ron gestured rowdily at his surroundings.

"The people in this room, Miss Greengrass, and your Father." Molly said simply, heading into Fred's bedroom to change his bedding, a pile of neatly folded sheets following her.

"So Charlie, Bill, Percy? They're still in the dark?" Ron frowned, looking at George who nodded in affirmation.

"At least not for long, I sent an Owl this morning with these co-ordinates to them." Fred said examining a yellow candy, he shrugged and tossed it into his mouth. "Ooooo Lemony."

"You did what, Fred Weasley!" Molly stormed back into the kitchen her hands on her hips.

"Well I figured that since Ron and Ginny were going to find out that I should tell my older brothers," Fred's grip tightened on Ginny, his eyes glancing at her and then back at his fuming Mother, Molly narrowed her eyes and then huffily returned to the bedroom. Muttering about how no one could keep a secret anymore. Harry understood her anger though. Even if Fred was awake now, they wanted to ease the others into it, it was a lot to take in.

Ron crossed the room and stood in front of his brother, eyes roving over his body, disbelief still evident on his face.

"I'm not going to disappear," Fred said seriously, his face stern as he regarded his younger brother. "I promise, Ronnie."

"Fred..." Ron's voice crackled and his calm facade crumbled as silent tears streamed down his face, joining Ginny in hugging their brother.

Hermione breathed in shakily before walking to the front door to get some air, Harry had obviously had the same idea because Hermione found him staring at the stars standing in the middle of the stone pathway.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Harry breathed, closing his eyes and letting the cool night air, brush over his skin.

"I certainly did not expect my day to go like this," Hermione chuckled softly, the wind sticking to the tear tracks on her face.

The two friends stood in companionable silence, revelling in the serenity of the night, the stars twinkling down at them. It was broken only by the popping noise of someone apparating into the area. Harry and Hermione both drew their wands, but relaxing when the light from the house illuminated the faces of the rest of the Weasley clan sans their Father.

"Why aren't you two at school?" Charlie queried, Harry and Charlie had grown quite close over the past two months with Harry occasionally helping teach classes.

"See for yourself," Harry lips twitched upwards at the identically fuddled expressions of the men's faces.

"I have work in the morning, this better be worth it," Percy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We all do, Perce." Bill rolled his eyes.

"You forget we're not all big Ministry officials like out brother, Percy here, Bill." Charlie smirked, clapping Bill on the shoulder.

"As if I could ever forget that," Bill muttered.

"Right, I don't know what's so important that Mum couldn't have told us in her letters," Charlie's brow puckered, as he scratched his cheek.

"Oh you're here!" Molly ran out of the house, hands outstretched as she greeted all of her sons with hugs and firm kisses on their cheeks.

"Yea Mum, why couldn't you just tell us why we're here in your letters?" Bill echoes his brother's previous statement.

"My what?" Molly's anger returned, "Oh I am going to wring that boy's neck." The murderous expression on her face looked even more frightful due to the light that was hitting her from the back, her facial expression encased in shadows.

"I think you'll understand when you go inside," Hermione tried to smile, flinching when Molly re-entered the house with a vengeance.

"If you say so?" Bill glanced at his two brothers, taking the initiative to enter the house first. Charlie and Percy were hot in his heels; everyone was acting strangely, and the sooner they found out why, the better.

"WHAT THE-!" Harry heard Charlie exclaim when he turned the corner.

"Just when you think you've seen everything," Hermione said incredulously, rubbing her hands together.

"Something new comes along,"

...

Ron, Harry and Hermione were gathered in her room in the Head Dorms. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on her bed, Harry was sitting in her desk chair, hunched over with his hand clasped together and elbows leaning on his knees, his hair blocking his expression, and then there was Ron. Ron was sitting on the floor, leaning against her closed door, one leg bent, the other outstretched and he was tossing a tennis ball that he had found in the Eighth Year Common Room around in his hands; when he asked around to see who it belonged to, no one stepped forward to claim it.

"My Brother is alive," Ron said simply.

"We have established that, Ronald." Hermione said quietly, shooting worried glances at Harry, who had not spoken a word to anyone since he had sat down in her chair twenty minutes ago.

"I get why Harry couldn't tell either of us, but why didn't you find another way to let me know?" Ron asked curiously, no malice in his voice.

"I swore not to let you know about Fred whilst he was still sick, the loophole was when he got better, I didn't feel the vow choking me when I said I was going to show you. I still don't fully understand how it works, but it wouldn't let me physically tell you what was going on." Harry replied, his voice gravelly and he kept his head down, staring straight at the floor.

"That's not what's important right now. We need to fix this." Hermione gestured in a circle between the three of them.

"How is...Malfoy?" Ron tried, grimacing when he said Draco's surname.

"Draco is great, he can still be an arrogant prat, but he's changed Ron." Hermione said sincerely, twirling a curl between her index finger and thumb.

"I think I should say I'm sorry-"

"Ron-" Harry started.

"No, Harry. I need to. I made up my mind about the Slytherins before we even got on the train this year. I painted all of them as evil, and nothing anyone said at the time was going to change anything. I don't know if I would have decided to give them a chance if I didn't learn Fred is alive. It's a good thing we don't have that to worry about at least. I want to try and make amends with them, it may be a bit difficult for me at first, since I've built up all this negativity towards them. I hope you guys can forgive me, I haven't made it easy these past couple months, but I just hope you will find it in your hearts to let me back into your lives." Ron said remorsefully, hanging his head low, his hands had stilled during his speech and the tennis ball lay next to him on the floor.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione cried, furiously wiping the fat tears that were racing down her cheeks, sniffing loudly, before jumping off of her bed and flinging herself into his arms on the floor. Ron could faintly see Harry moving through Hermione's thick curls, and Harry knelt down on his right side, a sad smile on his face.

"We're best mates, Ron." Harry playfully punched Ron's arm. A weight lifted off of Ron's chest, they had forgiven him. Despite all the insults and nastiness that he had thrown at their new friends these past two months. After all of that they still forgave him, and it hit Ron exactly how amazing his friends were, how good and pure they were, even with everything they had all gone through. Ron tightened his arms around Hermione's back and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was where he belonged; with both of his best friends by his side. This was only the beginning of the apologies he would have to go through, but at least the most important ones were out of the way.

* * *

 **Sooo there you have it. The Golden Trio is back together! Ron of course is going to still have a wee bit of trouble getting along with the Slytherins, but he really, really tries to put it behind him. Harry and Hermione have been waiting for him to come to his senses, and even though he has said some pretty horrible things, he is still their best friend and they are of course going to forgive him.**

 **Things are all nice and peachy right now, right? What goes up must come down they say.**

 **I noticed that I haven't written Peeves into this story, but I think I will have him in my other story more than this one. I don't really have too much more to say, please review and let me know what you think. Plus I love you if you actually read all my ramblings. I'll see you next Friday :)**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. now you see why I split it into two chapters :p**


	8. A Sparkly Pink Tutu

**Catty3120 unknowingly kind of guessed what was going to happen in this chapter. I did add in a flashback at the end where Draco apologises to Harry as per your request :) (Also omg thank you so much, I'm so happy that you do).**

 **I hope you can see the differences in Draco now. He isn't all warm and fuzzy but he can play nice :p**

 **Empc523 I'm so happy that he is!**

 **I haven't had much Luna around recently so I think the next chapter may be split up into Dramione/ a ton of Luna. I don't know, you tell me. I actually haven't written it yet which is rare for me, but I've just had so much inspiration for Fall Through Time that it's been almost consuming.**

 **I love all of you gorgeous humans that have favourited, followed and reviewed this story like I want to hug you all xx Thank you so so much!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, only the story line is mine.**

* * *

Friday Afternoon, November 13th.

"Theo where are we going?" Ginny laughed as the dark haired Slytherin pulled her behind him, their fingers interlocked.

"We're going to watch Draco, Potter and the Weasel make up properly,"

"How on Earth are we going to do that?" Ginny threw her free hand up in the air, almost crashing into Theo when he stopped abruptly in front of her. He peaked around the corner and when he saw the coast was clear he started walking down the corridor.

"There is this classroom...Draco used to go there to clear his head sometimes," Theo told her, distracted as he tried to find the door. It should be around here somewhere...there! Theo spotted the worn, maple door hanging slightly ajar.

"How are we going to watch them make up? Why are we doing it in the first place?" Ginny rolled her eyes, when Theo said he wanted to go on an adventure this is not what she had in mind.

"Because my reputation is on the line," Theo growled unintentionally. They slipped into the room and then Ginny understood how they were going to watch them, when Theo began to charm the room. He planned on making it so they could see through the wall to the other side.

"Get comfy, love. We may be here awhile," Theo motioned to one of the old wooden chairs on the far side of the room.

"This has to be the weirdest date I've ever been on," Ginny grumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile Draco and Harry were already in the other room waiting for Ron. Their classroom was smaller than the one Ginny and Theo were in, dingier as well. The teacher's desk and a few sad, broken and twisted wooden and metal chairs were left in the room. The curtains were ancient, and Ginny was surprised they hadn't rotted out yet, the window panes were dusty and grimy, and a faded Charms lesson was still written on the blackboard.

"Just cause we don't hate each other doesn't mean I want to spend time in secluded classrooms with you, Mione will get jealous." Harry said gravely, but Draco caught the playful twinkle in his eye.

"As revenge she'll steal Daphne from out under you, Potter." Draco laughed quietly, Harry rolled his eyes and began to rock from side to side.

"It's just like Ron to be late, why did you want us to meet you here anyway?" Harry ruffled his hair, leaning against the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom.

"To do something that I should have done a long time ago." Draco said sheepishly, being friendly with Harry actually wasn't that bad, but that didn't mean he was as comfortable around him as he was with Hermione.

Ron entered the room a little out of breath, he just spent the last hour straightening things out with Hermione when he remembered that he was meant to meet the other two boys, where he proceeded to get lost.

"Sorry I'm late...got...lost," Ron huffed out, bent over, his hands propped on his knees, his face was flushed bright red.

"No problem, mate," Harry stifled a laugh, somewhere in between the Head Dorms and here, Ron had managed to pick up some leaves and a few twigs in his hair.

"I don't really know how to say this..."

"Shit, he's going to do it." Theo cursed in the other room, Ginny was perplexed as to why Theo cared so much. Since Ron had entered the other room, Theo had started pacing, biting so hard on his thumb she was positive it had to be bleeding. She craned her neck and saw a thin trickle of blood run down his hand.

"Theo! Theo, Theo...Teddy!" Ginny yelled, Theo's only heard her the last time, his lips parted, and his hand dropped from his mouth, and he gingerly moved until he was in front of her.

"What did you call me?"

"Teddy?" Ginny shot him a perplexed look, "But why is tha-" Theo interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers, pulling her into him, his hands snaking around her waist. Ginny made a noise in surprise before melting into his arms.

The occupants of the other room had no idea what was going on next door, Ron still gaping at Draco like he had murdered a kitten in front of him.

"Does he do that often?" Draco scrunched his nose in disgust, "It's unbecoming, did I break him?"

"I think your apology broke him, Draco," Harry poked Ron's cheek. Nothing.

"I think I'll try again, Ron I'm sorry that I've been a git for most of our school days together and I truly regret the things-"

"Did you just apologise to me?" Ron sputtered, fervently looking between Harry and Draco.

"Yes?" Draco frowned, not sure where Ron was going with this.

"Bloody Hell," Ron sat down on the floor, obviously not caring about the fact that it was dirty and Merlin knows what had scampered across the floor. Draco was trying to remember why he thought this place was any good back in Sixth Year.

"Do you accept my apology?" Draco asked cautiously, still unsure how the gangly redhead was going to respond.

"Sure, the fact that you apologised...I'm still in shock, gimme a sec." Ron clapped his hands together and then peered at Draco, "Mione didn't put you up to this did she?"

"No, Weasley. Hermione did not make me apologise to you." Draco scoffed.

"Just checking,"

"Now we go find Blaise," Draco announced.

"Pardon?" Harry asked confused.

"He mentioned if I ever apologised to the both of you that something great was going to happen. Don't get me wrong, that's not why I did it, but I am curious as to what 'I would thoroughly enjoy it' means."

"I accept your apology, Malfoy. From what I hear about Zabini this should be good whatever it is." Ron nodded, accepting Draco's hand when he helped him up.

"Teddy," Ginny murmured against Theo's lips, a gasp escaping her parted lips when his fingers brushed by the side of her breast. Theo was going to kiss her again when he noticed Draco, Harry and Ron leaving the other room, all with huge smiles on their faces.

"Shit."

...

Saturday, November 14th

"You just fucking had to, didn't you, Draco?" Theo cursed his best friend thoroughly for his current predicament.

"Not my fault, mate." Draco smirked, leaning back on the couch, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I love it when I'm right, don't you, love?" Blaise smiled down at his witch, who was neatly tucked into his side, playing with the sheer fabric in front of her.

"Oi, Lovegood. Don't touch." Theo grumbled, Ginny pulled him in for a quick kiss, ruffling his hair before stepping back to look at him.

"It's really not that bad, Teddy." Ginny hid her smile behind her hand.

"You apologising to me isn't that weird anymore, Malfoy," Ron cackled from the kitchen, he was in the process of raiding their pantry for sweets.

"I apologised to Potter a while ago, but I only repeated the sentiment yesterday with you Weasley, Hermione is a given." Draco drawled, glee on his face as he watched his friend writhe in discomfort.

"You're sick," Theo spat at Draco.

"I'm not the one who made the wager," Draco shrugged.

"Sorry Theo, but that is really bad," Harry winced at the Slytherin's attire.

"Twirl for me, Theo, I want to get the whole effect." Draco demanded merrily, Hermione had just joined them, having finished her long bubble bath.

"Not for shite," Theo refused adamantly.

Theo was in a sparkly pink leotard, it looked like a four year olds' arts and crafts project; it was if the bottle of glitter exploded on the poor piece of fabric. Luna had dug up one of her old tutus from when she was younger, they used an enlargement charm, and now the neon pink tutu rested on his hips. The Tutu had about twenty layers, the gold and silver sequins that were sown into it glittered and gleamed when he moved. Ginny had gotten a small ruffle, and secured his hair into a short ponytail, the locks that were long enough that is. Neville had shoved a pair of ballet slippers at him in a bright yellow box; that should have been a clear indication that nothing good was inside. Neville muttered "just don't ask," horror filling the Gryffindors' eyes as he stared haunted at the box.

"You've had your fun, now let me get out of this stupid get up," Theo scowled.

"What in the-" Pansy hovered by the door with Daphne, shock and delight on their faces.

"I think we should take Theodora for a walk don't you, Blaise?" Draco twisting to look at his friend.

"Like he-"

"He did agree to the wager after all," Blaise said thoughtfully, "a little fresh air never hurt anybody,"

"Be nice," Hermione gritted out into Draco's ear, pinching his side, hard. He stifled the yelp that almost burst out of him, and then glared lightly at his girlfriend.

"When you said that it would be entertaining, I never pictured this," Pansy cackled, holding onto Daphne for dear life.

"I think you look lovely, Theo," Luna smiled warmly at Theo, rubbing some of the tutu fabric between her fingers again.

"Thanks," Theo said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest as Pansy reached into her bag and pulled out a pink glittery tiara; after fiddling with it and some hair pins for a few minutes, she deftly secured it to his head.

"I was confused at first, Draco, when you requested I bring this, but now I completely understand." Pansy had tears running down her cheeks, her face red with silent laughter.

"Poor, Teddy." Daphne grinned, she pulled her wand out and silently flicked it, Theo's skin was soon covered with a light dusting of glitter.

"Fuck it, Daph. You too?" Theo scowled.

"You look like a grumpy toddler," Pansy laughed, now the floor in laughter.

"Maybe I should have started hanging out with you lot earlier," Ron whistled as he returned from the kitchen, his arms laden with sweets.

"I hate you all." Theo sulked, his blue eyes locked on Blaise's dark irises, "I'm going to get you back for this,"

"You need to maintain House Unity, Theo." Blaise tutted, wagging his finger condescendingly at Theo.

"Nothing like a good ol' fashioned prank war to bring people together, wouldn't you say?" Theo grinned darkly.

"I think the twins are going to like this one," Hermione scoffed, settling in to the left of Draco, who instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ron watched the whole interaction in interest, he had yet to see how Draco and Hermione acted together and was surprised when Hermione's right hand went to rest on Draco's thigh.

"So how's about it? Prank War?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Fred and George would be happy to assist, I'm sure." Ginny grinned broadly, wrapping an arm around Theo's waist.

"I can't approve of this being Head Girl, y'know," Hermione frowned, Draco leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"As Head Boy, I'm going to enjoy participating," Draco smirked, Hermione jabbed him in the side and tried to hide the smile that was growing on her face. "What about you, Potter, Weasley? You in?"

"Why not?" Harry shrugged, sticking his tongue out at Daphne who was openly scowling at the whole thing.

"I am so totally in, I'm going to bring all the hurt down on you boys," Pansy rubbed her hands together, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Want to team up? I've got a few wicked ideas," Ginny asked, removing herself from Theo and kneeling down next to Pansy, sitting back on her legs. Pansy extended a hand and Ginny gleefully shook it.

"Deal, Weasley."

"Teams are unfair," Draco narrowed his eyes in their direction.

"Unless you all have teams," Hermione pointed out, nestling her head into the nook between Draco's neck and shoulder.

"I call dibs on Blaise!" Theo yelled exuberantly, taking them all by surprise.

"Blaise? Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"This arsehole managed to get me into a pink, sparkly freakin tutu." Theo jerked his thumb at the impassive Slytherin.

"Good point,"

"I call dibs on Longbottom," Draco said calmly, no one looking more surprised than Neville.

"Me? Why me? I didn't even-"

"You've been the brunt of people's jokes and pranks for years, Draco knows that and is going to use that to his advantage, dammit." Theo growled, Draco shrugged, a smug look on his face.

"Don't know what you're talking about, dear Theo."

"So that leaves Potter and Weasley," Pansy stated.

"You're forgetting Hermione and I," Daphne grinned, "oh and Luna will be joining us." Hermione and Daphne had been exchanging looks with Luna for the past few minutes. Everyone was so wrapped up in figuring out the other teams, that the girl's interactions had gone unnoticed.

"A trio! No fair!" Theo protested loudly.

"We're a team, teams are fair. You never specified how many people were in a team. Right now though it seems like everyone is paired off...so I guess you won't be able to re-arrange it." Daphne said sweetly.

"You didn't think she was in Slytherin for no reason, did you, Potter?" Draco asked the dumbfounded Gryffindor.

"Merlin, you're perfect," Harry mumbled.

"I think. I'm going to be sick." Draco rolled his eyes. "That little diversion was a lovely addition to the evening, but don't think I have forgotten our little walk, _Theodora_." Theo grimaced at the nickname Draco had adopted for the day, and with a few nasty comments thrown Draco's way, Theo reluctantly followed him out of the Head Dorms.

...

"Remind me what you see in him?" Theo grunted as he waved his wand to get rid of his glittering skin. Hermione had invited Theo and Ginny to stay the night in the Head Dorms to avoid the commotion that was bound to ensue because of the events that had occurred earlier that day. She knew Theo would be more comfortable if Ginny were here, and she hadn't had the chance to talk to the redhead as much as she would have liked this week. Draco was a bit put out that they wouldn't be alone that evening but Hermione reminded him that it was his fault in the first place.

"There's good beneath the cold, hard exterior," Hermione smiled wistfully, her finger running around the rim of her coffee mug.

Draco had paraded Theo throughout the castle, a couple first year girls had made the mistake of trying to touch the tutu; Theo growled at them loudly and threatened to hex them into oblivion if they didn't keep their 'ruddy, fithy hands' to themselves.

"A tiny sliver of good you mean?"

"Play nice, Theo." Hermione said, reminiscent of her first official encounter with Theo and Blaise. _Godric, it feels like ages ago since the first day of school. Theo was nowhere near as 'friendly' as he is now._

"Awww I kind of liked the glitter," Ginny pouted, towel drying her hair as she walked towards them.

"You could use magic you know?" Theo pointed out, silently taking the towel from her. Theo sat back on the couch and spread his legs open, Ginny smirked before sitting in front of him nestled happily between his thighs, a content look on her face as he gently dried her hair for her. _That is adorable! I'm so glad Ginny found Theo, he may be crass and a little rough around the edges, but Ginny needs someone to challenge her like that. Harry was right, they just weren't what the other needed anymore._

"Draco just went in the shower, he's still sulking." Ginny reported, tacking on the last bit when Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.

"He'll get over it," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"This is all strangely...pleasant," Theo admitted reluctantly, waving his wand and the towel flew onto a hook outside the bathroom. _Why there is a hook there I will never understand._ Hermione frowned. Ginny threw her hair into a messy bun and leaned back against Theo, her head laying on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Get used to it," Hermione laughed.

"I think I can only handle the pleasantness from this one," Theo chuckled lightly, his eyes glancing down at Ginny briefly. _Theo is going to be in for the shock of his life with the Weasleys, Draco too now that I think about it._ Images of the two Slytherins in the Lion's Den brought a broad grin to Hermione's face.

"Honestly, I'm glad things turned out the way they did," Hermione confessed.

"So am I, I never thought I'd end up with a Slytherin," Ginny said teasingly, tilting her head back to look at Theo.

"Same here, Red." Theo smirked, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, I'll sleep in Draco's room and you both can use mine." Hermione said, remembering that they hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements as of yet.

"Hmmmm," Ginny smirked, a smug and amused look on her face, "You mean like you do every night?"

"Hush," Hermione blushed, her cheeks burning red.

"Silencing charms are a beautiful thing," Theo added, a bemused expression across his features as he watched Hermione squirm uncomfortably in the armchair.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Hermione declared, standing up quickly, eager to leave the conversation. She quickly deposited her mug in the sink before running up the stairs to Draco's room, she paused at the door. "Good night," she said weakly before ducking into the room.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," Theo whispered in Ginny's ear, his breath hot against the side of her face.

Ginny didn't answer him, she untangled herself from his arms, stood up and held out her hand, Theo raised an eyebrow and cautiously took it. Biting her lip, Ginny pulled him up so he was standing, wrapping her arms around his lower back. Tip toeing and kissing him softly, Theo growled lowly and grabbed the back of her thighs below her arse, picking her up and walking until he had her pressed against the wall. Her fingers had moved into the hair at the nape of his neck, her nails raking over his still clothed back. Theo was about to slip one of his hand underneath her oversized shirt that she slept in when the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them made him pause. Through hooded eyes they both turned to see the source. Draco was smirking, arms folded over his bare chest, his towel hanging over his shoulder, his wet hair pushed back but a few loose strands were dripping onto his forehead, his black silk boxers low on his hips.

"Having fun are we?" Draco grinned toothily.

"I'd ask if you and Hermione wanted to join in, but I don't like to share," Ginny said brazenly. Theo raised his eyebrows at that but refrained from commenting.

"Good night, this time try and make it into your room before you hump each other against a wall." Draco winked, pushing off of the wall, heading up his stairs to his room.

"Night!" Ginny yelled after the blonde, who raised on of his hands in acknowledgement before entering his room, the door clicking shut softly after him.

"Our room?" Theo asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Hermione's room," Ginny reminded him weakly, his hands were under shirt on her bare back, his hands were moving up and down, sending jolts through her body. "Fine, heavy petting, but we are not having sex for the first time in one of my best friend's bedroom." Ginny relented.

"I can live with that...for now," Theo murmured huskily against her jaw, lightly nipping it. Theo put Ginny down and she kissed him chastely one more time before dragging up the right staircase, giggling when Theo threw her over his shoulder halfway up. Maybe today was somewhat salvageable after all.

...

Sunday,November 15th

"Harry have you thought about what we talked about the other day?" Charlie inquired, re-arranging some of the tests on his desk that he had been marking, he placed them down in a neat pile, and then moved to the other side of the desk and leaned against it, his biceps rippling when he propped himself up.

"Kingsley did offer if I did well enough on my O.W.L.s then he would make sure there was a position available for me, but..." Harry trailed off, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"You aren't sure you want to be an Auror anymore?"

"Helping you teach over the past two months has been pretty amazing, and I remember what it was like in fifth year," Harry beamed, and then his face fell, "not to say that I would steal your job or anything."

"Harry whatever you want to do, is up to you," Charlie laughed, combing his bangs backwards away from his face, the rest of his lock secured in a bun piled messily on his head.

"But-"

"If you want to be an Auror, go right ahead, but if you want to teach, then teach, you certainly have a knack for it." Charlie grinned.

"Thank you, Charlie." Harry pursed his lips, scratching his head, "I know we haven't talked about it much, but I hope you aren't mad that I kept Fred being alive a secret."

"Never, Harry. You couldn't tell me even if you wanted to," Charlie shook his head, "That's all water under the bridge now, what you should be focusing on is House Unity. Those kids need some guidance, and they need people that understand what they went through to talk to them." Charlie said sagely.

Harry glanced round the DADA teacher's office. Charlie hadn't changed it much since all of Snape's stuff had been moved out. He had added some personal touches; the walls were covered with detailed sketches and charts of all kind of dragons, and Charlie had lists of what he needed to do tacked to a board behind his desk. Other than that he kept it relatively clean, a few odd things scattered throughout the room, but other than that it was awfully tidy. Harry had seen inside Charlie's bedroom once; when he was hung-over from the previous night and Harry went to see why he wasn't downstairs in the classroom, which was odd since Charlie was always prompt.

Charlie had removed the bed frame and slept with the mattress on the floor, journals and textbooks were piled high in the far corner of the room, and he had a small table with a stack of parchment, a quill and some ink, and fat wax candle.

Returning to the present Harry thought about what Charlie said, "Draco and I would be the best example, that's why McGonagall wanted us to work on this together instead of him and Hermione."

"I knew you were more than a pretty face," Charlie winked, laughing at how Harry flushed. "You aren't my type Harry though, sorry." Harry mumbled something incoherent under his breath and then shifted from side to side.

"How's Daphne?" Charlie asked, hoping that changing the topic would cause Harry to get over his embarrassment; Harry wasn't used to such open displays of affection, Daphne was more subtle, exactly what Harry needed to ease him into the whole thing.

"Daphne's brilliant. We've started going to the Astronomy Tower on evenings to stargaze. To be frank I never thought talking about stars could be so interesting, Daphne is over the moon anytime she starts talking about them. She is a bit worried about Astoria, says she isn't her normal self." Harry looked genuinely happy when he spoke about Daphne, and concern crossed his features when he mentioned Astoria. Charlie could see how much Daphne Greengrass meant to Harry. If only his brother could see the amazing witch he was missing out on.

...

Monday,November 16th

"Weasley, you're in my way." Pansy sighed dramatically. Ron Weasley was slumped against the wall against one of the staircases going down to the third floor, one leg stretched out on front of him. Ron lolled his neck back to look at her, a lazy smile growing on his face.

"Walk over me, Parkinson."

"You and I both know these steps are steep, not to mention the fact that I don't have time for this." Pansy growled, adjusting her bag strap.

"Classes are over for the day, have been for a while. I think you can spare a few moments." Ron grinned.

Pansy clenched her jaw, determined not to let Ron see how much he was bothering her. In her third and fourth years she had developed a weird infatuation with him, where she played it off by pretending to be head over heels for Draco; it was a dark time in her life. Yet here she was, a little over a month ago she was engaged to a nice enough man, but she always ended up back here; with Ron. Pansy scoffed at words like fate and destiny; convinced that it was hogwash. Perhaps that was why this kept happening to her, why her feelings for him kept coming back. The feelings she had been holding deep within her for years, threatened to burst out of her carefully sown seams. Something about Ronald Weasley that caused her heart to hammer in her chest; much to her disgust.

Ron had resumed leaning against the wall when Pansy fell silent, his eyes closed. Pansy saw his long, pale eyelashes, she saw a strong jaw line, rumpled red hair that no longer irritated her, but she actually found quite charming. A dusting of freckles that were barely noticeable normally. Then her roving eyes scrutinised the rest of him; his school shirt was untucked and his robes were next to him on the stair below him, his tie loosely hanging from his neck, and his top button undone. He had filled into his gangly figure, having adeptly obtained a great deal of muscle tone; his long limbs no longer as awkward looking as they were before. When Pansy's eyes trailed back to his face, bright blue eyes met hers. He was watching her carefully, and there was a seriousness about him that she was unfamiliar with, a commanding aura surrounded him and she felt like she couldn't tear her gaze from his.

"Pansy..." Ron whispered, reaching one of his hands towards her. Pansy flinched, moving backwards and almost tripping in the process.

"I think I'm going to go and see if Hermione and Draco need anything. Draco mentioned studying...bye," Pansy rushed out, turning harshly and swiftly climbing the stairs.

...

Ron watched Pansy Parkinson flee and mentally berated himself. he shouldn't have done that, he should have pretended he didn't feel her eyes on him. He had cracked open an eye to see if she was still upset, but was surprised to find her examining him.

Since Harry and Hermione had taken to spending more time with the Slytherins, Ron ended up watching enviously from the sidelines. Which meant he would hang out with his other friends in the Eighth Year common room, but he end up watching Harry and Daphne laughing across the room. Then he started noticing her. Her dark hair would flow down her back, mischief shone in her eyes, she often teased Daphne when Harry wasn't paying attention. Pansy was beautiful, she had grown into her features and there was something calming about her. Ron hated it, but his eyes followed her when she walked through the common room, he would search for her in a crowd and it frustrated him to his very core. For months now he had convinced himself that the Slytherins were the enemy, that it was their fault that Fred had died; but when he saw Fred it all clicked into place. He had been blinded by his grief and rage, blaming people that had nothing to do with the explosion that almost killed his brother.

For some reason Harry and Hermione had forgiven him, and that was a miracle in itself. Things seemed to be working themselves out, albeit a little slowly, but Ron had a good feeling about the Christmas ball.

...

 **This is a little bonus added on per request of Catty3120 :) (I secretly wanted to do this :3)**

October 9th

Hermione and Draco were once more on speaking terms and it was then that Draco decided he needed to apologise to Harry. _I don't think I can stomach apologising to the Weasel yet, as if him and Granger are talking these days anyways. No, but Potter I do. Granger and him are like a package deal, you want one you get the other one whether you want it or not._

Draco was on his way to the Quidditch Pitch, he had to wheedle it out of Daphne but after almost twenty minutes of bantering back and forth, she told him where Harry was. _There's Potter._

Harry was lazily floating about fifty feet in the air watching the sun set, Draco could make out the dark haired wizard ruffling his hair. _Do I announce myself? Would that be too weird? Fuck I don't do this...well, at all. How do you apologise? Hermione wasn't nearly as bad as this. I mean what do you even say? 'Oh hey Boy Who Lived sorry I was such a git for the past six years give or take of knowing each other'. Nah that won't work. Will it?_ Whilst Draco was internally arguing with himself, Harry had noticed him and flew down to the ground, holding his broom over his shoulders, whilst he strode over to Draco. The Slytherin didn't notice him even when Harry cleared his throat, sweat dripping from his hair, and his soaking Quidditch jersey.

"Malfoy?"

"Shit!" Draco yelled startled, wide eyed he looked at Harry, his mouth working.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously, eyebrows raised, a confused look on his face.

"Ummmm,"

"Yes?"

"Sorry,"

"Pardon?" Harry said incredulously, "I don't think I heard you right, I could have sworn you just said sorry."

"I did?" Draco frowned, scratching his head, "I'm not good at all this. I don't really know what to say." Harry was stunned, Draco didn't know what to make of his silence so he decided to just talk. "I was a jerk, a git, a complete tosser, a twat. I treated Granger, you and...Weasley, horribly. Which you really didn't deserve." _Weasel deserved a little bit of it._ "I can't really make up for all the terrible things I've done, but I just wanted to formally apologise with you, and hopefully we can start fresh or whatever. I'm not going to braid your hair or anything, but I will honestly try to be as...amicable as I can. I really am sorry about everything I did in the past, I regret a lot of things, including how I treated people. Especially you three. I hope you can forgive me." Draco finished sheepishly, avoiding looking at Harry. _Why isn't Potter saying anything? Dammit maybe this wasn't such a good idea, or I didn't do it right? I don't know. Only person I've properly apologised to was my Mother, Hermione just stared at me for a good fifteen minutes before saying anything. I hope Potter isn't going to stare at me for fifteen minutes. At least Granger is attractive, a sweaty Potter is not exactly my cuppa tea. I think I want to grab some Firewhisky...Theo has a stash. Hmm grab Theo and Blaise and drink, that sounds like a goo-_

"Are you being serious?" Harry blinked rapidly.

"Yes, I swear." Draco sighed.

"This is weird,"

"You're telling me?" Draco drawled, a snide comment on the tip of his tongue but he bit it back. _Trying to apologise, I need to be...pleasant, ugh._

"You aren't pulling my leg?" Harry asked, his eyes widened as Draco shook his head.

"If I was going to fuck with you Potter, I wouldn't apologise, Mal-"

"Malfoys don't apologise. Yea, yea." Harry grinned, a teasing hint to his tone.

"You making fun of me, Potter?" Draco narrowed his eyes, openly scowling.

"So soon after you apologised to me? Never," Harry looked aghast, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Forget it, Potter, I'm leaving," Draco sneered.

"No, being serious now." Harry said seriously, Draco had turned away from him. Sighing the blonde turned back around and crossed his arms over his chest, an impatient look on his face.

"What?"

"I accept your apology, Malfoy. This is weird and slightly uncomfortable, but you're different...I don't know what it is, but you aren't as much as a arse as before or as loathsome as before."

"Big word, loathsome." Draco smirked.

"Hush, just take your forgiveness gracefully and go," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know we have to walk in the same direction back to the castle?" Draco quirked an eyebrow as they started crossing the Quidditch Pitch.

"You have to _walk,_ I'm going to fly," Harry grinned cheekily, before swinging a leg over his broom and pushing off the ground. " Later, Malfoy! See you on the Pitch sometime," Harry called over his shoulder as he sped towards the castle. _Bloody show-off._ Draco rolled his eyes as he began the trek back to the castle in the fading daylight, satisfied that he successfully apologised to the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing the scene with them all together. This chapter is super long and I hope you like it! The silver trio (as I like to call them after a fic I read but can't find for the life of me, dubbed them :T) are back!**

 **I mentioned in my other two stories, It Was Her Ginger Hair and Fall Through Time that next month is going to be tricky for updates, so I'm trying to write as much as I can before then. Hopefully then I'll have pre-written chapters for you.**

 **Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and please, please let me know what you think and if you want please check out my other stories.**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. I had been planning the scene with Theo for a whiiiiile and Draco apologising. He did do it because he thought it was best to, but it didn't hurt that Blaise mentioned in passing (at some point) that it would something brilliant would happen if he did.**


	9. After Rounds

**So this is a bit short. I didn't have time to write a proper chapter so I'm sorry. I was really, really busy. I hope this makes up for it. I will update with an actual proper chapter but I just thought this might hold you over for now.**

 **Everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. THANK YOU. I love you all so, so much!**

 **I should WARN you. This is basically just a smut ish update. I'm not very good at it so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I did change the rating because after posting this it would only be appropriate. To be 100% honest, this is not what I had in mind when I wrote the first paragraph. I may have gotten a wee bit carried away. Again. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This chapter is essentially just...smut. I am sorry.**

 **On another note I updated both of my other stories, fall through time and It Was Her Ginger hair. Both of which I am proud of :).**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the storyline is mine.**

 **IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ SEXUAL SCENES. DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER.**

* * *

November 26th

Hermione found herself lying on her back on the ground at the foot of her bed. Her knees bent and her feet firmly planted against her dresser. Draco was doing rounds and Hermione's thoughts were split between him and the studying that she had been doing for the past few hours.

 _Draco. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend. He is kind sometimes, an audacious flirt, strong and powerful and just..._

An image of Draco this morning in the bathroom made Hermione clutch at the carpet, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Draco was brushing his hair in front of the mirror, a few things that Hermione did were brushing off on him. Little things like making the bed by hand, sometimes he even lit the fireplace with matches. _I, Hermione Granger have succeeded in domesticating the Great Draco Malfoy._ Hermione smirked. She could see him, burgundy boxers and casual day robes open and exposing his chest to her. Draco's body was hard, lean and Hermione was fantasizing about it on her bedroom floor.

"Granger?" Draco opened her door and was confused to find her on the floor, her face flushed, pupils dilated when she opened her eyes to look at him and her fingers holding fistfuls of the carpet. Hermione was wearing a set of casual robes that lay open and unfastened around her, and nothing but her underwear. Somewhere along the way after she was finished showering hours ago, she had forgotten about her lack of clothing. _It was the Transfiguration essay, I remembered that I needed at least another few inches before it was finished._

Hermione thought she would be embarrassed or at least a little flustered to say the least, but what she felt was a primal need. She needed him.

Draco's eyes widened as Hermione got up off the ground and with her hips swaying she crossed the room until she was right in front of him. She leaned to shut her door and wandlessly threw up silencing and locking charms on her room.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, moving in closer to him, her mouth moving to his ear, her left hand gently moving up his arm until it reached his shoulder. "How were rounds?" Hermione asked as she nipped the bottom of his lobe. Draco gulped audibly. He did not expect anything of this nature when he was heading back to the Head Dorms.

"Boot was um...talking about his crush on...Lovegood. Said he was..." Draco hissed when Hermione's other hand slid underneath his jumper, yanking his shirt from his trousers and slipping her hand to rest on his hip. Her slender fingers were cold against his hot flesh. "Bummed that she and Blaise are together. Not that he would do anything of course."

"Anything interesting happen?" Hermione breathed hotly on the side of Draco's face, his grey eyes were locked on her. Draco didn't trust himself not to grab her and take her against the wall if he moved; he was expending all of his willpower at the moment.

"Hermione...if you don't stop I'll do to you what those sixth years were attempting to do on the fourth floor." Draco warned lowly, his irises darkening.

"What if I want you to?" Hermione queried, pulling back and wrapping her hands around his neck. Pressing herself slowly against the length of his body.

"Hermione...are you sure?" Draco asked, closing his eyes and breathing out heavily through flared nostrils.

"Yes." Hermione pulled him towards her and then their lips met. Gently at first, it was if they were barely touching, lightly dancing on the edge before they took the plunge. Then Draco let go. Feathery teasing turned into hungry kisses, Draco pulled her snug against him with one hand, the other delved into her curls. Primal need, pure instinct and want were what drove their heated kisses.

"I...Hermione...I-" Draco frowned, as he tried to tell her how he felt in between kisses.

"I know." Hermione laughed breathily, she felt Draco's eyelashes brush against her skin as he moved to kiss the side of her neck. Her fingers moved upwards, tugging at his trusses, nothing soft or gentle about their movements now. Hermione found herself jumping and wrapping her legs around Draco's hips. He growled and raked his teeth over her skin. Walking forwards until they fell back onto the bed. Hermione laughed melodically for a moment before Draco's lips claimed hers again.

"I...love...you...Draco." Hermione said when Draco gave her the chance. He pulled back, eyes hooded, breath hot, propping himself up on his elbows as he hovered over her.

"I..."

"You don't have to say it back just yet, I know it's hard for you, love." Hermione murmured, reaching up to stroke his cheek, he nuzzled his cheek into her palm.

"One day," He promised, kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Draco...I..." Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"Aren't ready yet? I know," He smirked knowingly at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"I still want-" Hermione pouted, pulling his tie off and throwing it across the room.

"Don't worry, I've got you, love." Draco winked, slipping Hermione's robes off of her shoulders, raising her right arm and slipping it out of her robes, he did the same to the other side. Tossing it to his left. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat when he leaned back and removed his robes, his sweater and his shirt in quick succession. Cautiously she lifted her hands to his chest, he groaned when her nail gently raked over his nipple. "Mione."

Draco grinned before he palmed her breast through the thin lacy lavender fabric. Suddenly she wearing way too many clothes. Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, Draco's thumbs were moving lightly over her erect nipples and she unconsciously began to rub her thighs together. Godric-

Hermione raised her hands to touch him, any part of his exposed flesh but Draco grabbed both of them and with one hand her raised hers above her head and kept them there. _Oh he's not playing fair_ , she sulked.

Draco lowered his head, maintaining eye contact as his mouth descended on one of her mounds, gently taking one of the buds in between his teeth and applying pressure, Hermione felt the moan rip through her, unable to keep it in, his other hand was kneading her other breast, tweaking and pulling her other nipple through the thin fabric.

"Draco, please," Hermione pleaded. Raising his gaze to meet hers, his tongue sliding over her nipple as he did.

Draco raised an eyebrow in interest as he noticed that her bra clasp was in the front. Using his free hand he deftly unclipped it and moved the fabric aside, bearing her bare flesh to him.

"Beautiful," He murmured almost reverently, lowering his head again taking her breast into his mouth, sucking and teasing her nipple, Hermione squirmed underneath him.

"You...are...such...a...tease," Hermione panted out.

"Payback is a bitch," Draco grinned devishly, halting his actions momentarily to peer up at her, his chin gently resting just below her breasts in the middle of her chest.

"No fair, that you get all the fun," Hermione hissed, shifting her legs so they were on either side of him, lifting her hips and lightly grinding against his erection.

"Granger," Draco closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in the slow friction Hermione was causing.

"Malfoy," Hermione said innocently.

Draco growled and with his free hand he hooked his thumb in the side of Hermione's underwear. Draco raised an eyebrow for confirmation that she was willing to do this when she lifted her hips again and he slid them off of her after a few moments of her wiggling and him trying to remove her panties whilst holding her arms above her head.

Draco leaned back and unbuckled his trousers, kicking them off and hovering over her in nothing other than his boxers.

Draco smiled at Hermione's lustful look as she squirmed trying to make contact between their bodies. Draco used his free hand to stop that when his fingers trailed lightly down her thigh. Hermione sucked in a harsh breath when his hand started moving up again. Dancing on the inside of her thigh. So close to her already wet heat.

Draco let go of her hands and he moved down body, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he went. He firmly grasped her hips and before she could do anything his mouth was covering her heat. Gently sucking on her clit. Hermione was a whimpering mess in seconds, her fingers moving into his hair, grasping and tugging at his trusses, trying her best not to cry out, but he had her right where he wanted her. She looked down and stormy grey eyes met her molten brown ones, she almost came undone right there. Draco's tongue lay flat against her centre before slowly moving upwards, pausing to dart inside of her briefly.

"Draco," Hermione cried softly.

It went on like that for what felt to Hermione like several bliss filled hours. Draco's tongue working magic on her core, slowly undoing her and he lapped up all of her juices when she finally came. Hermione was covered in a light layer of sweat, and when Draco moved to lie next to her panting body, propping his head up with his hand, one leg lying languidly in between hers; Hermione slipped one of her hands into his boxers. Draco's eyes widened when she wrapped her hand around his length, and even though it took boundless amounts of self control, he gently removed her hand.

"Next time, love. You can repay the favour." Draco kissed her cheek, sitting up for a moment to grab the sheet, and pulling it up and over both of them. "Night, love." Draco kissed her forehead, Hermione felt herself drifting off to sleep, she turned on a side and lifted one of her legs up and over Draco's hip, pulling herself flush against him.

"Night, Draco. Thank you for that," Hermione smiled blissfully, kissing him lightly on the lips.

 _I love you._

* * *

 **I hope that didn't come off as rushed in their relationship. I thought I would just have a bit of Dramione alone and all that stuff to spice it up a tad...well...if it was any good.**

 **Please let me know what yoy think. I don't write this kind of stuff often. So I'm apologising now.**

 **Next time I update it will be on with the story. The events leading up to the Christmas Ball, and if you want I may make it super long by adding in the Christmas Ball. Let me know what you think, please.**

 **Anyways,**

 **I love you.**

 **-Indieblue xx**


	10. Just a Little Late Night Fun

**Everyone likes a long chapter, right? Well guess what I did. I wrote a lot for Promise over the last two days. Enough for two chapters to be honest. Which I may actually end up posting two since I feel so bad for not posting a proper chapter last week. I did try something new and give you a kind of smutty chapter? So I mean there's that.**

 **PenguinGirl94 : Thank you for helping soothe my nerves. I'm a serious newbie at writing smut. Like completely green.**

 **I think I will post the next chapter either late today...because it's like 1 in the morning or tomorrow, not too sure. It depends on how busy I am today.**

 **Before I forget I updated both of my other stories this week. It Was Her Ginger Hair is where I let loose all of my 'dark writing'. Fall Through Time I have just got endless amount of inspiration for. Seriously. I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter, it's all nice and peachy and...not for long. Sorry in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **December 1st**

It was officially December, the remainder of November had passed by peacefully, filled with late night chats, snow wars and Hermione ducking away to begin her N.E.W.T preparation. All of the talk of a Prank War had faded away, until Breakfast on December first, where Theo and Blaise were conveniently missing. For Draco Malfoy it had been a good morning to far, he had woken up with a sound asleep Hermione, who had stolen one of his clean Quidditch Jerseys to sleep in the night before. Hufflepuff had demolished Ravenclaw a few weeks ago, and in a few days Draco was confident his team would do the same to Gryffindor. Draco knew his limits, and even though it pained him to admit it, Harry was a better seeker than he was. All he had to do was ensure that the rest of his team was in top condition and they may be able to win the Quidditch Cup for the first time in years.

Harry may end up catching the snitch, but it would only be to end the game because of how badly they are going to get beat otherwise.

Whilst Hermione prepped for N.E.W.T.s on an evening, he scheduled secret late night practice sessions. Which he knew Harry didn't know because he enlisted Daphne's help. She didn't like it at first but then he reminded her how they hadn't won it since they had been at Hogwarts, and then he mentioned how it wasn't his fault Harry hadn't scheduled extra practice sessions himself.

So you could say the only thing to make his morning better was some coffee and a bagel. As he headed through the Great Hall doors he was delighted to find both awaiting him at the Slytherin table. He grabbed a glass of orange juice as well when he slid into his seat next to Theo. Today Ginny had joined them and she was happily munching away on a piece of bacon, and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Ump goof moornfing!"

"Translate?" Draco lolled his head to look at his best mate.

"Good morning, and she's happy to see you, as you can see," Theo laughed when Ginny offered Draco a bagel. "She's got your ticket, brother. Right if you'll excuse me, I promised McGonagall I would do something for her." Theo kissed the top of Ginny's head, ruffling her hair and then swiftly left the Great Hall. Draco was in such a good mood he didn't even think to be suspicious.

...

"You remembered not to drink any orange juice right?" Blaise asked Theo as he walked over to his ecstatic friend.

"Oh I haven't felt this happy about pranking someone since we cast that charm on Goyle that made him think Crabbe's books were food."

"Well I think we did well if I do say so myself," Blaise raised his hand and Theo hi-fived him.

"This is only the beginning," Theo chuckled, pulling his wand out. "Everyone is in the Great Hall right?"

"Yes,"

"Good," Theo waved his wand and muttered the incantation to remove the stasis charm he had cast on the juice. "Oh Severus would be so proud,"

"I think Draco will figure it out fairly quickly. We should probably get as far away as we can," Blaise suggested.

"He looked like he was in a good mood too, shame really." Theo smirked.

"Wouldn't you if you had a witch to wake up to every morning?"

"I do, mate, and I know for a fact that Lovegood's little 'sleepwalking' problem hasn't stopped."

"Don't tell Potter or Red and I'll owe you one," Blaise grimaced, hating the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Deal," Theo extended his hand and Blaise reluctantly shook it, remembering how their last deal how turned out.

"Why do I feel like you have a plan to get me back for the tutu?" Blaise groaned, running a hand backwards through his short dark trusses, his dark irises searching Theo's face.

"Me? No plans,"

"Which means you have a plan,"

"Right now let's focus on the fact that we worked together to create a beautiful catastrophe in the great hall."

"Where did you get the idea by the way?"

"Ginny said that sometimes she can't tell what I'm feeling because I'm not always expressive, so then I got to thinking. What if there was a potion that changed the colour of your skin based on your emotions?"

"Draco's happy contented pink is probably blood red by now," Blaise chuckled softly, clapping Theo on the shoulder.

"You know what?" Theo stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"This might sound barmy, but maybe to throw it off our scent we take a bit of the potion ourselves?" Theo suggested.

"Or...we just don't let anyone see us for the rest of the day until the potion wears off?" Blaise drawled slowly as if talking to an infant.

"Well that might seem suspicious too, I already thought of that,"

"I vote we go to our spot and hang out there until dinner when it's going to wear off."

"Fine, but if anyone puts it together that it was us, they'll be pissed."

"Don't really care, do you?"

"Nah, I do wish I could've seen the looks on their faces though," Theo said wistfully.

"We did set up those cameras, so I mean we will,"

"Let the Prank War begin," Theo declared jovially, shoving his hands in his pockets as he and Blaise walked out of the castle, laughing internally at how he pictured Draco's face when he realised what was happening.

...

"I'm fucking purple!" Draco growled.

"What does purple mean?" Ginny frowned, her skin changed from a florescent orange to a pale yellow.

"Irritation probably, I was just frustrated at this whole situation."

"I don't mind it anymore. I was angry at first but now it's kind of cool. I'm impressed with whoever did this, they are seriously talented."

"Your hair clashes terribly with yellow," Draco said absentmindedly as a very red Hermione stalked towards them, her knapsack bouncing on her back as she moved.

"What does yellow mean?" Hermione frowned as Ginny's skin shifted to Lavender. "Or Lavender now,"

"The stronger or darker the shade, the more you're feeling the emotion," Draco stated.

"I gathered, I'm crimson red." Hermione said sourly.

"A few shades different and you'd be the perfect Gryffindor mascot," Draco smiled sarcastically.

"Cute," Hermione sneered as her skin shifted to Scarlet Red. _She's beautiful when she's angry._

"There you go, love. Brilliant,"

A bright, neon sky blue Seamus came up behind Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Hermione whirled to face him and he only seemed to grow brighter as she faded to a powdery blue. Draco on the other hand was now a dark green. Ginny elbowed him as he eyes widened, her skin now a light orange.

"You're literally green with jealousy, think postive thoughts," Ginny hissed, Draco closed his eyes and he soon faded to the same powdery blue as Hermione. "What are you thinking about?"

"Breaking Finnegan's neck if he steps out of line," Draco said almost dreamily.

"Ok...that's a little scary, how about we go find-Luna!" Ginny put a hand to her chest as her best friend popped up beside her, the same shade as Hermione and Draco.

"Why am I not surprised that Lovegood is constantly content and calm," Draco shook his head incredulously.

"I like my skin, it goes well with my hair, wouldn't you say?" Luna giggled, her skin turning to a vibrant yellow.

"Right. Classes are over for the day and I'm ready to go back to my room and plot my revenge. Salazar, we need to get those two in a room and lock them in there or something," Draco rolled his eyes as he saw Harry and Daphne followed by Ron and Pansy. Harry and Daphne were both a pale pink colour; whilst Ron and Pansy were a bright pink colour, their cheeks huge red swatches.

"They're driving me nuts with this back and forth thing," Ginny agreed.

"Pansy was just engaged so I can somewhat understand her reservations, but Weasley needs to step up."

"We'll figure it out another time. Right now I just want to go and climb in my bed and sleep." Ginny yawned, covering her mouth.

"Later, Red. I'll talk to Hermione and see if she has any ideas,"

"Alright, later. If you see Theo can you tell him that I'm probably not coming to see him tonight?" Draco nodded in confirmation that he would, "thanks."

"Wait. Where is Theo...and Blaise." Draco pursed his lips, "Lovegood, you seen Blaise since Breakfast?"

"Nope, he said he wasn't going to see me today, this morning when we woke up," she said airily, "I'm going to go say hi to Harry, his skin says he's worried. Normally I can tell without it, but it really is useful."

"For once your weird way of talking makes perfect sense." Draco rubbed his temple, "I need to go lie down."

"Don't forget to drink mint tea before you do. It helps." Luna smiled before skipping over to Harry.

 _So Blaise and Theo are behind this. Ok boys, I'll play. First I need to find Longbottom, because the Prank War is officially on._

...

 **December 3rd**

"Ok so how do you play this stupid muggle game?" Theo raised an eyebrow. It was late, but they had all gathered in empty Eighth Year Common Room and were about to partake in a game of Truth or Dare. Everyone else was either asleep or in their own rooms this late at night.

They were sitting in a circle, Luna was next to Blaise and clockwise from him was Ginny, Theo, Daphne, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Neville and Hannah.

"Well we're using Veritaserum, so if you pick truth just remember that. Also you'll have a drop so it'll only work for that question alone." Hermione explained.

"Ok, so we have to spin this bottle and that's how it picks the person?" Draco drawled, having had Hermione explain the rules to him already.

"We'll do it that whoever the cap is facing is the one who has to get asked the question or do the dare, and the one opposite them who the butt of the bottle is facing will do the asking etectera," Harry said taking charge.

"Who wants to spin it first? The person who just got asked has to spin it after their turn." Blaise added, growing more and more excited by the minute.

"I'll do it!" Ginny volunteered giddily, she crawled forward and deftly spun the bottle in the middle. They all watched curiously as the bottle slowed down. The cap was directed in Theo's direction and the butt faced Draco.

"Veritaserum or Dare, Teddy?" Draco grinned evilly.

"Fuck, whichever way I go, knowing you I'm screwed." Theo grunted.

"Stop stalling, Teddy. You're stopping my fun."

"Fine. Veritaserum." Theo growled, he leaned his head back as Hermione used a dropper to put a single drop on his tongue.

"In fifth year-"

"Ok fuck me," Theo groaned, knowing where this was going.

"How far did you really get with Antoinette? The Seventh Year Slytherin."

"Some heavy snogging and we almost hooked up once in a broom closet," Theo scowled, looking anywhere but at Ginny, who had raised her brow in interest.

"Bloody git," Theo grumbled as he leaned forward and spun the bottle anticlockwise. The next person for it to land on was Neville and Daphne.

"Veritaserum or Dare, Longbottom?" Daphne smiled sweetly.

"Dare," Neville shrugged, Daphne was a bit taken aback by how nonchalant he was being.

"Lick Ron's foot,"

"That's all Daph? No give me your firstborn son?" Theo pouted, bending his knees and resting his hands on them, shaking his head of thick, dark curls.

"So note that if you get Theo, Veritaserum," Pansy smirked.

Neville scrunched up his nose and looked at Ron's feet which were covered in a pair of grey woollen socks.

"Oi, why my feet?" Ron protested.

"Cause you were a dick to Hermione and Harry for a couple months and whilst they forgave you, I think you deserve to get your foot licked," Daphne grinned, Harry shook his head as he laced their fingers together.

"Fine," Ron said bitterly, as he removed his sock. Neville eyed it disparagingly, more than a little disgusted. Taking a deep breath he crawled across the circle and when he reached Ron's raised foot he quickly darted his tongue out and licked it.

"Never again," Neville grunted when he plopped back down, blushing when Hannah kissed his cheek.

"Please don't make this weird, Lovegood." Pansy sighed when Neville spun the bottle and it landed on her.

"Veritaserum or Dare, Pansy?" Luna smiled softly, her pale eyes locked on Pansy's deep blue ones.

"Fuck it, Veritaserum," Pansy replied, Draco dropped a drop on her tongue and she nodded at Luna for her to ask her question.

"Why haven't you told Ronald that you fancy him?" Pansy's eyes widened until they looked like they were going to pop out of her head, then slowly she smirked.

"Good question, Lovegood. Blaise. Keep this one."

"I plan on it," Blaise grinned, kissing the top of his witch's head. Casually throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Because I'm still getting used to the idea of fancing him and to be honest I hate how much I do." Pansy scowled at herself as the serum forced her to be completely honest.

Ron just sat next to her dumbfounded, seemingly having forgotten how the English language worked.

"Do your worst, Potter." Blaise drawled when Pansy spun the bottle and it landed on him and Harry. "Dare,"

"You sure, Zabini?" Harry grinned mischievously.

"Positive,"

"I don't feel like getting up yet, but after we've all gone. We're going to take a trip down to the Black Lake and you're going to go skinny dipping." Harry eyes danced with mirth as Daphne leaned into him and Blaise cut eyes at him.

"You're on, Potter."

"My turn," Ginny rubbed her hand together merrily when it landed on her and Hannah.

"Dare," the Hufflepuff said brazenly which Draco and Theo frowned at, and Neville proudly grinned.

"I dare you toooooo..." Ginny paused for dramatic effect, "give dear Hermione a good snog...and then any other two people of your choosing," Ginny smirked when everyone's jaw dropped. Hannah whilst surprised, shrugged it off and crawled in front of Hermione.

"You okay with this?" Hannah asked, her head tilted to the side in a question, her fingers working on pull her short, cropped hair into a small ponytail.

"Uhhh...I guess," Hermione squeaked, unsure why Ginny had singled her out, but she had personally cast a spell on the circle so that everyone had to complete their dares.

"How long do I have to kiss them for?" Hannah quirked an eyebrow, her brown eyes curious.

"As long or as short as you wish, but you have to have tongue." Ginny nodded.

"You ready?"Hannah asked Hermione, who meekly nodded her head before Hannah leaned in, softly caressing Hermione's lips with hers.

"Fuck," Draco whispered, torn between being a little jealous and fascinated by how brazen the Hufflepuff was.

Hannah was gentle with Hermione and as soon as it started it was over. Hermione leaned back on her feet, gulping hard before collapsing against Draco.

"Hannah...you're an amazing kisser," Hermione blushed before burying her face into her boyfriend's chest.

"Seriously? Soo Hannah, whose next?" Theo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Neville obviously," Hannah giggled, her boyfriend smiled gently, his hands moving to her hips as she crawled into his lap, pressing her lips to his.

"This is infinitely less fun," Theo complained.

"I'm sure whoever is next will be more than little fun," Daphne reassured him.

Hannah pulled away from Neville, stroking his hair as her eyes landed on Ginny.

"It's only fair since you dared me, that you kiss me," Hannah said slyly, moving in front Ginny, who looked amused by how this had all turned out.

"I suppose it is. Well then, what are you waiting for?" Ginny asked as Hannah gripped her by the nape of her neck and brushed her lips over Ginny's. Slowly teasing the redhead before Ginny had had enough and closed the distance, getting biting down on Hannah's lower lip. The Hufflepuff grinned, her tongue entering Ginny's mouth leisurely, caressing and moving against hers almost lovingly.

"Fucking hell." Theo whistled.

"See?" Daphne smirked, "who's left?" She inquired after Hannah spun the bottle and returned to her seat; Ginny turned to Theo and nipped playfully at his earlobe.

"Us," Hermione answered as the bottle landed on the final pair, she had charmed it not to land on the same two people, so she wasn't surprised by the outcome when Ron sat cross-legged awaiting her question.

"Veritaserum," Ron answered, ruffling his hair nervously, Draco passed the small vial to Pansy who shakingly dropped some on his tongue.

"How do you feel about Pansy?" Hermione queried innocently, Draco grinned proudly at his witch.

"Dammit, Mione. I think she's beautiful. Her hair looks so long and silky and it makes me want to run my fingers through it, her eyes draw you in and I feel like she would kiss me and hex me all at the same time and somehow I'm okay with that. I feel warm, like Butterbeer is running down my throat, and I wouldn't ever get bored of her because she's so different from me. I think she's funny and despite her cold exterior that she's a really good person and I'd be proud to introduce her to my Mum. Other time I feel like I want her under-" Pansy reached over and covered his mouth from behind him.

"That's enough don't you think? How bout y'all go watch Blaise's dare and I deal with Weasley." Pansy pleaded, she knew it was her fault for dropping more than one drop on the Redhead's tongue, but she had been so anxious when his blue eyes pierced hers.

"I'd rather like to hear what Weasley was going to say, but because I love you Pans, I will," Daphne smiled wickedly, "we'll talk about this later," she promised as she pulled Harry up with her. Even though a few people were reluctant, (Draco and Theo) Daphne managed to usher them all out of the Common Room. Then Pansy and Ron were the only ones left, and Pansy gingerly removed her hands.

"I want you under me, crying my name out as I make love to you," Ron finished, his eyes burning into the side of her face as the last bits of Veritaserum left his system.

"Well I don't think that'll happen just yet," Pansy blushed, twisting one of her bangs between her fingers, knowing if she turned her head, his gorgeous eyes would be looking at her and she wasn't sure she was ready for that. Ron did something unexpected and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his lap, her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

"Well. Can I at least kiss you?" Ron asked softly, Pansy shivered and nodded.

 _How did this happen?_ Pansy wondered to herself as she lightly leaned down and kissed him. Ron pulled her flush against him, her skirt rode up and bunched up around her hips and she put her knees on either side of his hips. Pansy gasped as his hand trailed up her back, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

 _I don't ever want to stop._ The two teenagers sat in the middle of the Common Room for a long time, snogging. In fact the others had returned later to find them still at it.

...

Outside Blaise was grabbing the bright yellow towel that Luna was holding and wrapped it around his waist, pulling his wand from behind her other ear and waving it over him to cast a warming charm on his body.

"That was beautiful, the way he ran into the water, how he hopped around as the frigid water hit his ankles." Daphne said, her arms around Harry's neck as he kissed her neck. She giggled pushing his glasses up off of his face as she kissed him, smiling when he picked her up.

"The snow is so pretty," Ginny said, tucked into Theo's side as she tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Blaise had gotten dressed again, and was watching Luna dance around in the snow, waving her wand around and causing the snow to dance around her.

Neville was sitting on a fallen log under one of the trees by the lake with Hannah sitting with her head on his shoulder next to him. Neville was gesturing and something he said caused Hannah to laugh loudly.

Hermione was sitting in the snow with Draco behind her and she looked around her at all of the couples. _They're all from different houses, yet we've gotten past all of our prejudices and somehow we've become friends. I mean Harry and Ginny...Ron and I...we've all grown so much and we're all together_. Hermione thought fondly as she watched Ginny shove Harry playfully then duck under Theo's arm and then jumped on his back. Harry stumbled backwards and he pulled Daphne down with him when he fell onto the snow. Daphne lay across him, brushing snow out of his hair.

"What you thinking about, love?" Draco whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her face.

"How far we've all come...Draco?" Hermione turned her head and breathed his minty smell in. She reached back with one hand and grasped his nape, playing with the fine hairs there. She had a warming charm on her fingers since she had forgotten to grab gloves.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I love you," Hermione smiled happily, her breath caught in her throat when he nuzzled the side of her neck.

"I love you, too."

"Wha-" Hermione gasped, twisting completely to look at him. His grey eyes were looking at her and his guards were down, his irises seemed to soften around the edges, she could see how genuine he was when she looked in his eyes. The corners of his mouth were twitched upwards in a whimsical sort of way.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I know it's taken me a while to say it back, but I love you." Draco murmured kissing the tip of her nose.

"I swear if I didn't know better I would think I was making all of this up," Hermione laughed breathily.

"You mean because I'm kind of an ass to everyone else?" Draco chuckled.

"Kind of?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm a jerk. But you love me anyway," Draco smirked arrogantly.

"There's the arrogant man I fell in love with," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's part of my charm,"

"Right,"

"Do you want to ditch these people and go back to the dorm?"

"You mean our friends? If we go back to the dorm can we just sleep? I'm exhausted," Hermione yawned at that exact moment as if her body was trying to prove a point.

"I don't mind, you need it. You've been working yourself too hard lately," Draco frowned in concern, tugging on one of her curls.

"Ok, well then let's go," Hermione declared, standing up and brushing snow off of herself, Draco followed suit. Intertwining their fingers and then he yelled loudly, "Oi, sods! We're heading back in. See you tomorrow."

"Night!" Most of their friends yelled back, but Theo being the loveable person he was sauntered over to them and put one hand on both of their shoulders. Hermione was beginning to understand the charm of being his friend. Her first real encounter with him on the train, he had been closed off and irritated but as time passed he was opening up. Hermione suspected that Ginny had played a part in that.

"As your friend, I implore you, beg you even. Use protection. Dray, I know your Mum taught you the spell." Theo dodged Draco hand, narrowly missing getting hit in the head.

"Piss off," Draco scowled.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Merlin knows that the Wizarding World is not ready for any little Malfoys again yet." Theo sang as he jogged back over to a gasping Ginny, she was trying, and failing not to double over in laughter.

"Should I be jealous?" Hermione laughed when Draco shot her a dirty look.

"Fucking hell not you too," he said grumpily.

"This has been a pretty fun night," Hermione commented as they trudged back to the castle.

"Yea and now all I want is my warm bed, and you." Draco sighed.

"Don't you love the snow?" Hermione teased.

"Not the point, Granger." Draco glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione could still hear the faint laughter of their friends as she smiled to herself, _it may not be the point, but it doesn't change how happy I am right now._

* * *

 **Right I hope you enjoyed that and don't forget to leave a review ;). Please.**

 **Just a reminder that soon we will be going to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Break. Just throwing that out there.**

 **Anyways I will see you soon.**

 **-Indieblue xx**


	11. The Hooded Figure

**I don't normally do this, but I couldn't resist. I watched the entirety of Sense8 on Netflix recently and...I LOVE IT SO MUCH. SO GOOD. MUCH LOVE, MUCH LIKE. Ok I'm good, I just needed that. I didn't even notice I did it, but I just wrote Riley into this story, extremely minor character, but hey I had to. I think I may make her a bigger part in Fall Through Time though. Yea I may just do that, yupp. As I'm writing this, I've made up my mind. She'll be one of the first years in Regulus' year.**

 **I want to thank everyone that reads this story cause...wow. I love you all so much. I'm so happy you all like my story so much that you favourited, followed or reviewed! THANK YOU.**

 **I didn't want to have the Ball in this chapter since there are much more important things that happen, so I pretty much decided to have it in the next chapter, as well as Hermione going to the Manor. I don't know which side pairing I want to have featuring in the next chapter. SO votes on that would be much appreciated.**

 **So please PM who you think it should be:**

 **RonxPansy**

 **LunaxBlaise**

 **DaphnexHarry**

 **NevillexHannah maybe?**

 **TheoxGinny**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, also...sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the storyline is mine.**

 **ALSO please, please review. It helps me know what everyone thinks and what I may need to change etc. Any constructive criticism is welcome :)**

* * *

 **December 11th**

Hermione had been in a more chipper mood over the past couple weeks and Theo had certainly taken notice. First she had helped Theo with his Potion during class. Sure he and Hermione were becoming friends since their best friends were each other's significant other. So at first he had merely shrugged it off as her being nice. Then it started to get weird when Theo had to fill for her usual patrol partner. It had been a quiet evening until they stumbled across a Hufflepuff sixth year and a seventh year Slytherin; (which was what really confused Theo) who were snogging and heavily petting one another in a dark alcove after curfew. Theo was fully prepared to hand out detentions, but he stood there jaw hanging open when Hermione sternly told them not to do it again, yet merrily let them be on their way.

After careful observation Theo had witnessed a few other weird occurrences. Hermione never spent any time in the Library anymore _. This place is practically Granger's altar, this is where she comes to worship. These books are sacred_. Theo knew this because for the past two weeks, Ginny had dragged him in there to help him study. She had whacked him with one of those very same books when he suggested they engage in some extracurricular activities. Granted it wasn't his best line, but still.

The next thing was she was skipping everywhere she went. Theo may not know Hermione as well as some, but he sure as hell knew she didn't skip places.

So now as he sat across from her at Lunch, watching as her head rested on Draco's shoulder as she softly slept he came to a single conclusion.

"You and Granger did naughty things," Theo smirked at his best friend. Who Theo had to give credit for remaining impassive, Draco stopped chewing and his eyes flicked up at his friend.

"What makes you say that?" Blaise asked, leaning in to hear their conversation. Thankfully everyone else was slightly farther down, listening to Pansy recount some story from her travels. Daphne was at the Gryffindor table, cozying up to Potter.

"Granger is skipping places. Skipping."

"Not that weird."

"She let two students who were heavily snogging just get up and leave. No punishment,"

"That does sound a bit weird," Blaise nodded.

"What Hermione and I do or don't do is none of your business," Draco said in a clipped tone.

"Whatever you say, mate."

"What about you and Lovegood?" Theo turned to his right to look at Blaise.

"You and Red first,"

"No." Theo grunted.

"Then I guess we won't discuss what we do or don't do with our girlfriends then," Draco smiled, returning to his lunch.

Hermione was waking up from her nap, tiredly rubbing at her eye. She sat up and looked directly at Theo with half lidded eyes.

"Theo why?" She asked poutily.

"Why what, Granger?"

"Just why?" She narrowed her eyes at him, her yawn negating any intimidation that she had been attempting. Her eyelids began to grow heavy again and she was asleep against Draco again.

"Late night?" Theo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not what you think. She stayed up all night and went through the last bits of preparation we have to do for the Christmas Ball. I offered to help but she said she was good. Said she'd been neglecting it since she started studying for N.E.W.T.s again the past couple weeks." Draco sighed, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "She's going to end up sick if she keeps this up." Draco frowned, moving a curl that had fallen into her face.

"Maybe you should check her into the Infirmary for rest of the day," Blaise suggested, "Pomfrey wouldn't let her up and leave if she didn't think she could manage."

"I would but Hermione would not be happy if she missed out on Transfiguration." Draco blew out a breath of frustration.

"Well my little firecracker has the afternoon off, so maybe she could stay with Granger until you get back?" Theo offered.

"You sure Weasley would want to do that?"

Theo didn't even bother to answer him, he just gave Draco a look as if to say, 'are you serious? You do remember they are best friends.'

"I'll take Hermione back to our dorm then and can you get Ginny to meet us there?" Draco asked, looking down at Hermione's exhausted face. He stood up carefully, and after some slow manoeuvring he managed to get Hermione into his arms bridal style. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hand in her lap; her eyelids fluttered for a moment but she went back to peacefully slumbering, much to Draco's relief. Draco's eye caught Harry's from across the Hall and the raven haired boy frowned, Draco jerked his head as if to tell Harry to follow them.

Draco waited outside the Great Hall for Harry, who looked concerned and anxious.

"Is she-"

"Exhausted. I'm taking her back to our dorm to get some sleep." Draco replied.

"If you don't get back by the start of class I'll tell McGonagall why," Harry nodded, lunch was almost over so Draco was probably going to be late for class like Harry said. "Thank you."

"For what, Potter?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Taking care of her," Harry said gratefully.

"It's my job," Draco said simply, both boys exchanging a nod of understanding.

"Draco," Harry furrowed his brow together as he called out to the boy that had just turned to leave.

"Harry?"

"I think I may just be paranoid from months of constantly looking over my shoulder and on the run, but...do you ever get the feeling like someone is watching you?"

Draco recalled how he felt like he was being watched on several occasions but had brushed it off, convincing himself that it was all in his head, but if Harry felt it too...

"Yea, normally I just shrug it off...but if you feel it too then," Draco trailed off, a deep frown on his face.

"We'll talk more about it later for sure. Right now I have to get her back to our dorms." Draco promised, Harry nodded and turned to go back into the Great Hall. Draco looked around him suddenly feeling very on edge. Self preservation definitely kicking in right now. He shook his head and quickly turned on his heel, taking the steps two at a time.

Draco had tucked Hermione into bed, stripping her out of her uniform and swiftly replacing it with a pair of pyjamas. She was going to blush and probably hit him for it later, but right now his mind was so preoccupied that he didn't even give any of the curves he loved so much a second glance.

Someone has not only been watching me, but Potter as well. Who knows who else. Why? What could they possibly gain? I can't figure out who would have a grudge against not only me but Potter as well. It makes no sense.

Draco exited their Common Room and shook his head. Worrying over that kind of thing isn't going to make a difference right now. I'll have to wait until after class to talk to Potter ab-

Draco felt a shiver run down his back, he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, throwing up a shield spell just in time to block most of the spell thrown his way. Shit. I wasn't paying attention. What he didn't block cut a deep gash in his leg and threw him backwards into the wall. Dammit, and Potter told McGonagall that I'm taking care of Granger which means I'm all on my fucking lonesome. Spots were beginning to dance in Draco's eyes. I must've hit my head harder than I thought. Draco could barely make out the image of a cloaked figure walking towards him, their features hidden by their hood. I cannot believe it's going to bloody end like this. Not without me fighting back though. Draco weakly waved his wand, it was just enough for boiling hot water to spurt out of his wand and hit his attacker straight across their chest and arms. They hissed loudly, recoiling and with a faint swishing sound he saw their cloak flow out before they retreated. Not without a fight.

Then his vision blurred _, the ceiling paint is peeling. Am I really thinking about paint right now. At least Hermione is safe in the dorm. The password changed two days ago and besides us Little Red is the only one who knows it. Right Little Red. I hope she gets her ass up her soon. It'd be nice not bleed out._ Draco thought wryly. The spots gettinf bigger and bigger, blurring together until it all faded to black.

...

Ginny was exhausted. She had been studying non stop for the past few days and she really wanted to just get to the Head Dorms and fall asleep on their couch. That or Hermione's bed since she usually slept in Draco's anyways.

She turned the corner to where their portrait was and she squinted at the sight before her. What is-

"Holy fucking shit!" Ginny cried, adrenaline started pumping in her veins as she rushed down the corridor, sliding onto her knees next to his body. "What is it with you Slytherins and me finding out when you've been attacked." Ginny scanned his body, unsure what to do. There was just so much bloody, everywhere. Some of it had splattered onto the wall from his leg wound.

Ginny summoned her Horse Patronus, "Ummm. Ok. Fuck. Draco's bleeding. He's unconscious. Shit is he breathing, please tell me he's breathing." Ginny pressed two finger next to his neck until she found a pulse and she saw his chest rise and fall, it was scarily slow but it was moving. "He's breathing. I need help. Now. Please. Someone." Ginny sent it to McGonagall's classroom, Theo and everyone else were in Transfiguration right now and she couldn't think straight. As her corporeal Patronus galloped away, she pressed her hands against the wound on Draco's left leg, her knees in his pool of blood. "Please don't die, you bloody git. I'm just starting to like you. You're good for Hermione, I know I haven't told you that, but you are. You're my friend now, and I can't lose anymore friends." Ginny cried, she tried 1qto hold it together, but Draco was deathly pale and she didn't want to move him because his head wound was still bleeding a bit, but it didn't look at serious as his leg. Which if she remembered an artery had been cut open, and he could die from that alone. His pale hair was stained with the crimson liquid and Ginny was desperately wishing she could remember any healing spells. Her mind was blank as all she could do was watch, hope and pray that he was going to be okay.

Ginny was just about to lose hope when Theo, Blaise, Harry and McGonagall ran around the corner, and she began to cry tears of relief, she was still shaking, covered in blood and bawling her eyes out when Theo wrapped her into his embrace, one of his head running through her hair.

"Daphne and Pansy are in the Infirmary getting it ready with Madame Pomfrey, Ginny heard Harry tell Theo. "Gin. You ok?"

"I-I-I-I'll be f-f-fine," She stammered.

"I've got her, Potter, you go after them and be by his side for me, okay? Make sure your woman is okay." Theo reassured Harry.

"I will!" Harry yelled over his shoulder as he ran after the group that had quickly and efficiently gotten Draco out of there.

"I forgot everything. All of it. I- Draco was. There was so much blood." Ginny cried into Theo's chest. His eyes stared blankly over her shoulder at the blood that was seeping into the stone.

"It's alright, love. We're going to find whoever did this and make them pay." Theo swore, holding Ginny to him a little tighter. It broke his heart to see his strong little firecracker so distraught. He was going to make sure that if it was in his power, he was going to stop it from happening again.

"I promise."

...

Hermione was furious when she woke up, she had pulled back the drawn curtains to be greeted by the moon and stars.

 _Draco thinks he can get away with this? I missed Transfiguration. McGonagall is probably so disappointed. I'm going to hex him six ways till Sunday. That boy can be so insufferable. I know he was doing what he thought was best for me, but I don't miss classes. I have been a bit more exhausted as of late, but...he meant well and I can't really be upset for that._ Hermione thought as she hurried down the stairs. _Where is he?_

"Love?" Hermione's voice sounded small and apprehensive as she faltered in her strides at the bottom of the stairs. The Common Room suddenly felt vast and empty. Something small and so insignificant that she wasn't sure why she had even noticed it, caught her eye. The fireplace was extinguished, and the ash and soot only added to the effect of it looking gloomy and foreboding.

Then it hit Hermione why it was bothering her. At night she couldn't recall a single night that the Fireplace wasn't used since...Theo's accident. Something is wrong. _Where is Draco?_ Hermione felt sick as dread filled her. She bit her lip, anxious looking around the room. Hermione felt like the walls were closing in on her, her throat felt like it was closing up when-

"Mione," Ginny called from behind her, relief ran through her body at the light sound of one of her best friend's voices until she spun around and the hopeful expression on her face faded.

"No. No. No." Hermione backed away, body quivering in fear. Ginny's eyes were puffy from crying, her nose red, and her cheeks were splotchy. Theo gave out of Hermione's room behind Ginny and his grave expression was what did it. Hermione drew in a ragged breath. "This has to be some sort of sick joke...he's fine. I just saw him," Hermione's bottom lip quaked as she fell to her knees, hugging herself. Her vision blurred with the tears that were filling her eyes, pouring over the edge and she released one loud, heart wrenching cry.

...

Hermione had fainted after that, and Theo silently scooped her off of the ground and took her back to Draco's room. Drawing the curtains once more and tucking the brunette under the covers, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I know you probably won't be able to hear this, but Pomfrey says if he makes the night then he's in the clear. So we just have to stick through this. Ok, Granger? Next time don't bloody well faint before I tell you he's alive." Theo shook his head, fiddling with a loose thread on the sheets. "Hopefully there won't be a next time." Theo added darkly. He scratched his head as he looked at the suddenly delicate looking girl slumbering away, a deep frown etched onto her features.

Delicate was not a word that would have come to mind about Granger before that moment. Elegant, bossy, know-it-all, badass, sly, kind, brave, forgiving; those were words he would use, yet looking at her now she seemed so sad and broken.

 _Whoever did this is going to pay. I'm going to make sure of it._

...

 **Two days later**

 **Hospital Wing**

 **Early Morning, December 13th**

"POMFREY!"

Madame Pomfrey scowled as she looked around the corner of her office and saw thankfully her only patient with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it Mister Malfoy?" Poppy asked tightly when she walked across the room to stop at the foot of his bed.

Draco had been a right pain in the arse since he woke up last night, first he had a fit because he wanted to go and get revenge on whomever it was that attacked him. Mister Nott and the lot of them egging him on. Then he had been quite crass when she told him Miss Granger was not allowed to stay the night and if they used any...methods to come back that night she had set up wards to alert her of their presence. Then he complained about the food. If I didn't know better I would think he's gone back to being that miserable little boy he used to be. Now I know he's merely sulking.

"What time are visiting hours?" Draco grunted.

"Lunchtime would be fine."

Madame Pomfrey was startled when a wide eyed House Elf appeared next to Mister Malfoy with a tray covered in hot piping breakfast dishes.

"Thank you, Swishy. That will be all," Draco said gratefully to the House Elf. Hermione was rubbing off on him more than he knew.

"About your previous question...if Miss Granger promises to look after you then you may go to the Ball tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey frowned.

"If I want to go to the bloody ball that I helped organize then I'm going to bloody well go, my injuries are pretty much healed," Draco said petulantly, setting the tray down on the bedside table, sitting up properly and removing the bandage on his thigh. The aggressive potions and healing spells Madame Pomfrey had used, now left a thin red cut with faint yellowing bruises around it.

"Did you forget the part where I said your head wound is the one I'm worried about," Madame Pomfrey scolded him, smacking his hand away when he tried to re-bandage his leg. Badly. Shooting the woman a bored and grateful expression, he leaned back and retrieved his Breakfast. Grabbing an already buttered biscuit and biting down, a thin trickle of butter dribbled down his chin, which he swiftly wiped away with one of the napkins.

"I swear I will try not to hit my head again. This...incident," Draco sneered, "is not going to stop me from making sure Hermione enjoys herself instead of worrying incessantly about me, which she probably will anyway..." His sneer faded and was replaced by a thoughtful expression, nibbling absently on his biscuit.

"Try to not tear into Riley when she comes to check on your head later," Madame Pomfrey sighed as she remembered she was going to be out for an hour or so later, and a Seventh Year Hufflepuff, Riley; who wanted to be a healer one day, was whose hands she was leaving the Hospital Wing in later.

"I'll play nice with the Hufflepuff," Draco grunted, Madame Pomfrey shook her head and left Draco to eat his Breakfast in peace. _It would be nice if no more students are attacked, but why do I have this feeling Mister Malfoy is only the first._ Madame Pomfrey shuddered at the thought of a student who was not as quick as Draco getting attacked. _Well let's just hope that doesn't happen._

...

"You know this would go faster if you stopped squirming," Riley smiled politely, as Draco glared up at the girl standing over him, unwrapping the bandage around his head. "Well it looks like the bandage is ready to come off,"

"It itched, so thank Merlin," Draco scratched his elbow, watching Riley as she neatly put the dirty bandages into a bag.

"I'm sorry you were attacked," Riley said sincerely.

Draco squinted at the Hufflepuff as his eyes roved over her appearance. She had snow white hair with a single midnight blue streak towards the front. It was chopped messily and was shy of her shoulders by a few inches. She had brown green eyes that were alight with mirth, pale skin that rivalled his own. She was around five foot six, yet she had a thin and wiry frame.

"So you and Hermione are together?"

"Why?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Just curious, she's pretty,"

"Beautiful."

"Madame Pomfrey was complaining earlier about how you want to go to the Ball tomorrow and you aren't fully recovered yet," Riley stated, Draco rolled his eyes.

"I've been through worse,"

"I'm sure,"

"Why do you want to be a Healer?" Draco asked curiously, he didn't know why but this almost pixie-like girl had piqued his interest.

"It's been my dream since I was a little girl, my Grandmother was one; she raised me."

"I see,"

"I'll see you around, Draco. Pomfrey is going to back any minute don't worry," Riley grinned broadly before gathering up all the supplies and popping into Madame Pomfrey's office briefly and before he knew it she was walking out the door.

Moments later however a beautiful brunette took her place.

"You're awake," Hermione cried happily rushing to his side. She didn't touch him however; she was too busy examining him to see if he was really alright.

"Awake and ready to take you to the Ball tomorrow to take your mind off all this nasty business," Draco said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him. He patted the space next to him on the bed, and reluctantly Hermione crawled into bed with him.

"I was so worried,"

"You told me that last night as you sobbed over my body," Draco said playfully.

"I did not sob,"

"You did. Don't worry, I'll have to ask Theo, Red, Blaise, Harry-"

"Maybe I was sobbing a little," Hermione gritted out, flicking him on his chest and she laid her head down next to his on the pillow.

"Waterworks."

"Hush...who would do this?" Hermione whispered, her tone grim.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out," Draco promised, rubbing Hermione's back as she curled into his side.

* * *

 **After this I think I may focus on Fall Through Time a bit more, so after next week. I may put this story on slight hiatus, not 100% positive yet. I probably won't but not quite sure.**

 **I hope you don't hate me for what happened to Draco, he's all good see? Some people might not be so lucky. Any ideas on what's going on, or any theories? Would love to hear them.**

 **Right I love you guys so so much!**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. Double updates whoop whoop, this is my way of apologising for not properly writing a chapter last week.**


	12. The Christmas Ball

**First off. WE REACHED A 100 FOLLOWERS. OMG I AM FREEEAKING OUT! LIke holy Mother. I don't even know how to express how happy that makes me. I'm over the moon with happiness, ok I went for a spin around Jupiter too but y'know. Anyways, seriously, thank you so so so so much xx.**

 **This entire chapter is from Luna's POV. I really wanted to have the entire ball seen through her eyes, and dizzylizzy said that they wanted to see more BlaisexLuna in this chapter and it convinced me. Forgive me if I don't do Luna justice, she is one of my favourite characters and I love her sooo much x.**

 **Well not the entiiire chapter, but the majority of it. I really hope I did her justice.**

 **There may be a liiiitle bit of smut in this chapter, I am both sorry and not sorry at the same time.**

 **Kermit 304: THANK YOU SO MUCH. 3**

 **Ok this chapter was nice and fluffy and if you read It Was Her Ginger Hair, then it is a stark contrast from the chapter I wrote to update on Monday. I am so so sorry in advance.**

 **Please leave a review. Please, please, please.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

* * *

 **December 14th, 1998**

Luna's POV

 _It's so pretty_. Luna thought as she entered the Great Hall. Luna looked stunning, in a midnight blue floor length dress, it was strapless and it was tight until just below her ribs where the chiffon fabric fell loosely to the floor. Ginny had put her hair up into an elaborate bun, a braid ran from the front of her hair on the right side up into the messy bun. Ginny had used sticking charms to keep the Forget me not flowers that she had carefully placed into the braid and then around her bun in place. Luna was wearing Blaise's silver ring on her right wedding finger, resized to fit on her hand; it had his family emblem on it.

The Great Hall had dusty gold and bright silver streamers hanging from the rafters, matching ribbons were wrapped around the columns, the tables had been moved and towards the back in the left corner was a set of tables for seating. Running along the right side of the Hall were fold out chairs in case anyone wanted to sit at any point. The stage had been converted to allow for the Weird Sisters to perform, and next to the seating was a table filled with drinks and various finger foods and sweets _. Pudding!_ Luna thought excitedly as she spotted the tier on the far end of the table.

"I quite like that dress on you," Blaise leaned down and whispered in her ear, tickling the side of her neck.

"You did get it for me," Luna smiled brightly up at him, quickly kissing his cheek before he straightened out again. Blaise had opted for fancy, black dress robes, and black italina leather shoes. His dark wavy hair had been brushed back, and he had white gloves on his hands. "Thank you again, it is really quite pretty."

"I'm going to enjoy unwrapping you later," Blaise smirked.

"Oooo, Hermione is gorgeous," Luna gasped. _I'm sure he will. I know I will._

Hermione was standing in front of Draco who was seated in one of the fold out chairs a few metres away from them. Draco was looking up at Hermione with a smirk, his hands on either sides of her thighs, pulling her so she was standing in between his spread legs. Hermione laughed at something Draco said, her hand reaching down to fix his collar.

Hermione was wearing a floor length dress in a deep scarlet red, it had a halter neck, and the bodice was tight until it reached her waist, where the dress brushed down her curves but didn't cling until the bottom pooled around her feet; her back was exposed and the fabric met just above the curve of her lower spine. Hermione's hair was loose and flowed down her back in soft curls, the fronts pinned back with emerald clips to keep her hair out of her face. Draco was dressed similarly to Blaise, except his shirt was white where Blaise's was pure black. Draco's hair was messily rumpled, Luna could tell that that was purpose work though.

"Let's go say hi," Blaise suggested, placing his hand on Luna's lower back as they moved over to the other couple.

"Luna you look stunning!" Hermione gasped happily, hugging the smaller girl into her side in greeting. Shooting Draco a dirty look when he wouldn't let her go so she could properly greet Blaise. "You look dashing, Blaise."

"Thank you, Granger," Blaise smiled.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione." Luna grinned, intertwining her fingers with Blaise's, eyes still locked on Hermione. "I thought I should tell you that Ginny is going to be late, and Ron and Pansy may not come," Luna said dreamily. _Ron was adorable complimenting Pansy at the bottom of the staircase, but with the look Pansy gave him, I don't think she plans on showing anyone else._

"Is one of them feeling ill?" Hermione pursed her lips, brow drawn together.

"Both of their heads were filled with Nargles," _Or maybe a bug bit them...a love bug. I think they'll enjoy their evening in their own way. Hmmm it seems I was wrong...nope. Pansy's hair is mussed, and Ron's face is pink. They still got to have a little bit of fun._ Luna spotted Ron and Pansy entering the Great Hall, Pansy's arm linked with Ron's.

"Right. You said Ginny is going to be late?" Hermione asked, Draco intertwined one their hands, his thumb moved up and down on the back of her hand.

"That's code for Theo and Red were making out, and they're going to be late because they were engaging in inappropriate activities," Draco chuckled. "Isn't that right, Lovegood?" _Ginny's top was all askew when I entered the dorm room looking for Blaise. It's a good thing everyone was in the Common Room meeting up to come down here._

"Their heads were filled with Nargles as well, Ginny looked really happy,"

"That's a yes then," Draco said smugly, then he turned his attention back to Hermione. "We are dancing tonight, Granger,"

"You're not fully healed, I don't need to dance, I swear," Hermione frowned, stroking his cheek with her free hand.

"In Fourth Year you went with Krum and then Weasley spoiled it for you, I'm going to make sure that you have an amazing night, and that includes dancing. I'm going to be fine," Draco insisted.

"Ron didn't ru-"

"You ended up crying, I saw you. Tonight we're going to dance until our feet are sore," Draco said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione bit her lip, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, witch."

"Pardon?" Hermione's eyebrows rose. _Shouldn't have said it like that Draco. C'mon...you can salvage this._

"Yes, Hermione," Draco gulped.

"That's what I thought," Hermione nodded.

"You're a whole 'nother level of whipped my friend," Blaise whistled.

"Zabini," Hermione turned her scathing look on him, at the same time, Luna had subtlety elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let's go say hi to Harry," Luna said, trying to ensure Hermione didn't hex her boyfriend. _If she hexes him then he'll be grumpy. That means I won't be able to enjoy my pudding because he'll want to leave._

Luna dragged Blaise over to the front of the Great Hall where Daphne and Pansy were whispering away. Harry and Ron were a few steps away drinking Butterbeer.

"Luna, you look nice," Harry said warmly.

"So do you, Harry," Luna replied. "Did you and Pansy have fun, Ronald?" Ron almost choked on his drink. His voice was raspy when he sputtered out a "Pardon?"

"When you snuck away for twenty minutes earlier, you both looked very happy," Blaise had a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh as Ron's ears grew to be a bright red. Harry was staring at the side of his friend's face in amusement.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked, moving to tuck herself into Harry's side, her hand wrapped around his waist.

"Pansy and Weasley snuck away to have some fun before they came into the Great Hall, apparently," Blaise chortled when Pansy's eyes widened and she angrily whirled around to face Ron.

"Ron didn't tell us, Pansy," Luna said quickly. "I just wanted to know if you had fun?"

"I need something to drink," Pansy sighed, squeezing Ron's forearm lightly, almost as if she was apologising. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her as she walked towards the drinks table.

"What time are the Weird Sisters supposed to be performing?" Daphne asked, peering up at Harry.

Daphne was in a mint dress, her long honey blonde curls were half up, half down. The dress hugged her closely, but was still modest, with thin straps and the top went straight across with a small v cut in the middle.

"Good night Hogwarts, we are the Weird Sisters," The lead singer of the band greeted the Great Hall, which plunged into darkness as the cheers rang out. _How quaint and neat._ Luna vaguely heard Harry say "now," in the background. Her attention was drawn to above her. Hermione and Draco had charmed clear orbs to float several feet above everyone, small lights inside of them. They cast a dull, warm light as they moved around, some of them a bit closer to their heads than others.

 _I'm glad Hermione agreed._ Luna smiled when she turned to try and say something to Blaise, but instead caught Hermione and Draco in her peripherals. Draco was hugging Hermione from behind as they swayed from side to side. The weird sisters had started out with a slow song to ease everyone into everything. _How sweet._

"Blaise!" Luna squealed happily when he grasped her hand and twirled her in a circle, pulling her against him, and leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead.

Luna enjoyed the Ball thoroughly. Hermione and Draco did an amazing job organising the whole affair, and Luna's feet ached from dancing so much. When Blaise and Theo got tired; Ginny and Theo showed up ten minutes after the Weird Sisters took the stage, Ginny and Luna danced the night away. Stealing Hermione away from Draco, and the trio spun, twirled, and danced together until the wee hours of the morning. Daphne and Pansy joined them periodically, but both of them left with their boyfriends earlier than the rest of them. Luna remembered throwing her head back and being enraptured by the dancing orbs, as they caught the lights from the stage. Luna thought she imagined it, but she swore she saw a cloaked figure hovering in the entranceway at some point during the night. _Is that the person that attacked Draco?_ She thought angrily, but she blinked and they were gone.

Blaise and Luna were the last ones to leave before Hermione, Draco, Theo and Ginny. Who were hanging back to make sure to arrange cleaning arrangements in the morning. Luna dragged Blaise over to the dessert table and grabbed a small pot of pudding, smiling when she grasped the cold ceramic bowl in her hand. The stasis charm had kept it nice and cold. "What am I going to do with you?" Blaise had chuckled fondly.

"Supply me with pudding forever?" Luna asked innocently, the spoon in her mouth as the taste of vanilla filled her palette.

"Deal."

...

 **December 15th, 1998**

The Hogwarts children were all thoroughly exhausted the next day. It was not uncommon that more than a few of them nodded off on the train ride back to London. The Fourth Years and younger were fairly rested, since McGonagall had enforced an eleven o'clock curfew for all of them the night before. Whereas people like Draco and Hermione didn't get in until about four in the morning. Both of them had rushed around this morning, finishing off last minute packing.

Luna was quite content in the compartment she was sharing with Ginny, Theo, Blaise, Harry, Draco and Hermione. In the compartment directly across from them, Ron, Pansy, Daphne, Neville and Hannah were all falling asleep.

"Lu, how are you so chipper?" Harry groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Yea, you went to bed at like three?" Hermione guessed, curling into Draco's side as both of them started to fall asleep.

"Yepp!"

"Not so loud, Lu," Ginny winced, smiling when Theo rested his head on hers, interlocking their fingers.

"I'm going into the other compartment with, Daph," Harry yawned, getting up and manoeuvring his way out of the compartment, gently closing the door behind him.

Luna watched as the four people fell asleep across from her. She felt Blaise move closer to her and she smiled. "You want to find an empty compartment," Blaise asked, and Luna nodded, biting her lip. She quietly got up and snuck out of the compartment, she heard Blaise footsteps as he followed her. Luna skipped down the train corridor, her head moving left and right until she found an empty one, she slid the door open and plopped down on one of the soft seats. Blaise entered behind her and closed the door, locking it at the same time. Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear and flicked it, performing silencing charms, and Blaise pulled the blind down so no one could see in. Blaise moved to sit down on the seat across from her. His dark eyes meeting her blue ones. _Blaise has such nice, kind eyes._ Luna thought as she got up, and crawled into his lap, her knees digging into the back of the seat on either side of him. Blaise watched her as pushed him back so he was resting against the seat.

Luna bit her lip when Blaise placed his hands on her lower back, smiling lazily when she moved her fingers into his hair, twirling with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Blaise untucked her white cotton oversized shirt from her bright yellow pleated skirt, and his cool hands met her warm skin. _Cooold._

"I love you, Lu," Blaise whispered as she brushed her lips over his, she smiled and she closed the rest of the distance, moving her lips over his slowly.

"I love you too, Blaise," Luna breathed as she pulled back slightly, to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders when she finished. Blaise leaned forward and tossed it to the side, tilting his head up to claim her lips once more. Luna saw stars when his hands moved under her shirt to her chest, not bothering to unclip her bra, he just pulled it down, releasing her breasts as he palmed them. Luna found her body moving of its' own accord when she started to grind against him, nipping at his bottom lip when she felt his erection. They parted enough for Blaise to pull her shirt over her head, his head moved to take one of her nipples in his mouth, his hot tongue swirled around the bud, his teeth grazed lightly over it, causing her to gasp, her hands moved into his hair again, pulling on it as she moved back and forth against him. Slowly, lazily almost, as he reached behind her and unclipped her pale pink bra, tossing it where his shirt had landed.

"Blaise, I want you," Luna moaned, pulling his head up to kiss her again, his tongue entered her mouth, and she loved how he always tasted like strawberries. _I love strawberries, they're so sweet an-_ Luna gasped when she felt his hand move between them to rub at her mound from the outside of her panties. Luna had never been interested in boys, at least not like that, but after spending two months being friends with Blaise during the Summer, and then the majority of the past three almost four months in a relationship; she could understand the allure. At least when it came to Blaise. Blaise made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, other boys didn't do that. Blaise treated her like she was a Queen even though he didn't need to. He had almost stopped their first time because he was so nervous.

"Damn, Lu, you're so wet already," Blaise panted into their kiss, Luna got a glance of his eyes before she kissed him again, she could see the love and desire bared in them.

Luna reached down, and unbuckled Blaise's pants, he groaned when she started to stroke him on top of his boxers, he growled lowly in his throat, and she knew that it wouldn't be long now. She managed to kick her shoes off from her position and when she shifted to sit back down, his trousers and boxers were moved enough out of the way that he was free of them. He hissed and Luna smiled when she wandlessly vanished her panties and slowly took his shaft inside her. Luna paused when she reached the end, biting down hard on his lip when he bucked inside of her, grasping her hips tightly. Slowly, lovingly, they made love at a leisurely pace, Luna moved up and down as he moved his hips upwards lazily.

When they were finished Blaise laughed when he noticed that her skirt, and dark grey knee high socks were still on.

"Blaise, Daddy is going to be so happy to meet you," Luna said merrily, he was still inside her, and she kissed his cheek before laying down on him. Blaise's hands moved to encircle her back, her hands were resting under her on his chest.

"Your father is not really what I want to be talking about right now, Lu, but I'm going to be happy to meet him too." Blaise chuckled, kissing her head.

"I know," Luna sighed dreamily.

"We should probably get back before the others wake up and notice we're gone," Blaise mumbled into her hair, his lips pressed against her head.

"Can we stay here for just a little bit longer?"

"Course, Lu."

 _I love you Blaise Zabini. I love you, and I hope I never have to live without you._ Luna thought as she turned her head to kiss his chest.

...

 **December 15th, 1998**

 **The Burrow**

"Don't leave me here alone, Dray. Have mercy. Ditch your parents and help me. I'm your best mate," Theo pleaded. He had dragged Draco aside as he tried to convince him to stay here and help him with the Weasleys. There was strength in numbers and he was greatly outmatched.

"You have Pansy and Daphne. You'll be fine," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit. Arthur Weasley is a jolly man, but you think I don't catch those subtle 'I will murder you and no one will know', if you hurt my daughter hints he's been throwing since we got here." Theo shuddered when he remembered how Arthur had smiled broadly, shaking his hand but with a death grip.

"Huh, who knew he had it in him. I'm starting to like the Weasleys more and more," Draco said impressed, nodding his head in appproval, the corner of his lips turned down.

"You aren't the one slee-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Draco hissed, cutting him off. He had heard enough in Hermione's stories to know you could never know when one or _two_ Weasleys were listening.

"You know what I mean though!" Theo groaned.

"Be polite, use those stupid Pureblood manners your Father instilled in you when he wasn't being an absolute asshole," Draco grimaced when he saw Theo flinch at the mention of his Father. "Don't worry, brother, he got the kiss remember?" Draco placed a comforting hand on Theo's shoulder. Theo nodded, his jaw clenched.

"I've never dealt with this much...love? Fuck I don't know how to describe it. My house was cold, and lonely. This place is full, warm, noisy." Theo glanced over his shoulder at Charlie as he picked Ginny up and threw her over his shoulder, spinning her in a circle as her laughter filled the house.

"I get what you mean. Just over a week and I'll be back here with you, I promise." Draco swore.

"Say hi to your Mum for me, if your Dad is less than a dick than he used to be then tell him I say hi too. If he hasn't changed...tell him to take the stick out of his arse. Love Theo." Theo grinned, Draco rolled his eyes and hugged him briefly.

"I'll make sure to tell him, you're such an idiot. You do know that right?"

"Aww are the two of you done with your little tearful goodbye?" Pansy asked as she strolled up to them.

"Shove off, Dray I thought I told you to leash your pet."

"Not my pet. If she's anyone's pet then she's _Ronniekins,_ " Draco smiled sweetly, ducking when Pansy swung her hand out at him.

"Hush, anyone can see the leash Granger's got around your neck," Pansy scowled, folding her arms over her chest.

"With my sparkly silver collar, it's emerald encrusted didya know?" Draco drawled sarcastically, "Oh how I'm going to miss you, Pans." Draco grinned broadly, tugging at one of her bangs.

"Ow, that hurt, asshole! You pulled too hard," Pansy snarled, rubbing her scalp.

"Get Ronald to kiss it better," Draco cackled, dodging when she tried to hit him again. "Love you too!" He called over his shoulder as he jogged away, narrowly avoiding Percy who glared at him, and made his way over to Hermione.

"You ready? We should leave before it gets dark," Hermione whispered, spinning on her heel to face him, her arms loosely wrapping around his neck.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I'm going to go say good bye to Arthur and Molly and then we can leave," Draco smirked when Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You're going to do what?"

"I was raised to thank your host or hostess for having you when you're let into someone's home."

"Wow, I just didn't thi-"

"That I would do it here? Of course, I actually sort of maybe like these people," The tips of Draco's ears tinged pink when Hermione let out a cooing sound.

"That's adorable,"

"Shut up," Draco grunted, kissing her lips quickly before heading in search of Arthur and Molly.

...

Malfoy Manor had changed. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it as they approached the gates, the large, black wrought iron gates groaned lightly as they swung inwards. The grass in the front lawns was neatly trimmed and bright green. The house itself was surrounded by white rose bushes that were flourishing beautifully. _There's a metaphor somewhere in there. Beautiful and sweet smelling but if you aren't careful, you'll prick your finger on one of the thorns._

Hermione's hand tightened her hold on Draco's, as they began to ascend the stairs, their trunks levitating behind them as they moved. Draco barely knocking on the door when it swung open. To Hermione's surprise a House Elf didn't greet them like she had assumed, but none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Well hello Miss Granger, how nice to see you again," He said blankly, his grey eyes that were so similar to his son's darting down and lingering on their clasped hands befor he met her eyes once again.

"No, Mister Malfoy, the pleasure is all mine," Hermione plastered a smile on her face. _You want to play? Let's play._

...

 _They've all gone home for the holidays. I remember when Potter used to stay in the castle, with Weasley. Those were the days. Now they've all gone, and the only ones left are me, Longbottom,Abott and Filch. I wonder where McGonagall goes when she's not here. Maybe she's holed up at the Minister's house. There have been rumours that she's involved with Kingsley. She's far older than him as far as I know. Either way. It gives me more room to plan. I'll let them enjoy the holidays...but when they get back they are in for a nasty surprise._

* * *

 **Dun dun dun. That little snippet at the end is just a teaser of what's to come. I thought this fic was going to be complete fluff with a bit of House Animosity at first. Now it's become this. Which I'm really happy that it is. Hermione, Draco & co. are going to need a United front to come together and fix this problem.**

 **Anyways I hoped you liked it, and please let me know what you thought x**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. Have a great day, morning, night, whatever time it is where you are. Love ya ;)**


	13. Malfoy Manor

**Hey there, haven't seen you guys in awhile...which I'm horrible for. It's just that I had terrrrrrriiiiiible writer's block for this story, yet all of the inspiration for It Was Her Ginger Hair.**

 **Fandomqueen104: ;)**

 **Lady-Delphinea: Thank you! :) xx**

 **I never get why no one ever reviews on this story...do you like it, don't you? :C (I REALLY HOPE YOU DO :D)**

 **So I made this chapter pretty long to try and make up for my lack of an update. Chapters will probably be longer but less frequent from now on, so every other week on Fridays expect a new chapter.**

 **I don't have too much else to say, this chapter is mainly set in Malfoy Manor. There is Dramione, but not as intense as it will be soon, I wanted to focus on their relationships with Lucius and Narcissa.**

 **I just started reading this fic, it's about Lavender though, but it's so unbelievably good. It's called Recovery by amerikanka. I'm in love with it. Highly recommend. Without further ado, here is the chapter :")**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the storyline and any original characters are mine.**

* * *

 **December 16th, 1998**

 **Breakfast time, Malfoy Manor**

Silence. The metallic sound of metal clinking together. The quiet sounds of chewing. Hermione was seated directly across from Lucius Malfoy, and beside Draco. They were in a small room, the dark wood table that seated six in the middle of it. Underneath the table leg was a powdery blue round carpet that extended just beyond the chairs; a stark contrast against the dark hardwood floors that ran throughout the house. Hermione hadn't paid much attention to the decor last time she 'visited', but the walls were a pale yellow. Yellow. Her eyes had almost popped out of her head after Lucius led the way into the room. The ceilings were high, giving off the illusion that the room was quite a bit larger than it really was. Behind her were floor to ceiling glass windows that were wide open, allowing the morning breeze to flow inside, the long cornflower blue curtains were dancing gently with the breeze.

"Where is Mother?" Draco asked, breaking the silence, Lucius' knife made a loud noise as it came into sharp contact with his plate. Draco's Father looked up and his cold grey eyes met his son's.

"She went to see Andromeda," Lucius said tightly. "She will be back by midday."

 _Maybe she'll help lighten the heavy atmosphere, this change of wall colour, bright and airy aesthetic cannot be Lucius' idea._ Hermione thought, sipping some of her piping hot Earl Grey tea.

"How is it that you two became so...close?" Lucius asked with a thin lipped smile, his eyes burning where Draco's arm was draped over the back of Hermione's chair.

"Draco is the Head Boy, I am the Head Girl, we shared a common living space. We were also trying to set an example for House Unity, where we became friends," Hermione smiled sweetly at Lucius, cutting a bite sized of her eggs Benedict and gracefully eating it.

"I see. How is that going? Not too well I would assume since Theodore and my son have both been attacked," Lucius said coldly, placing his utensils on the edge of his plate, leaning back in his chair.

"I told you already, the idiot Gryffindors that attacked Theo, did not attack me. Whoever attacked me was silent, and are dabbling heavily in dark magic," Draco reiterated through clenched teeth. _The testosterone in here is palpable. I feel like they are about to engage in a battle of words, not wit, well maybe wit. I don't think this is going to end well._

"He managed to sneak up on you," Lucius stated.

"Who said it was a he? Draco said he had a hood," Hermione narrowed her eyes, following Lucius' example and placing her utensils on her almost clean plate.

"It couldn't possibly have been a woman, no offense to you of course, Miss Granger," Lucius said, his tone indicated that he thought he needed to treat her like a child. Draco moved his arm, and subtlety placed it on her thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth soothingly.

"I'm home!" A voice called as the a figure appeared through the open double doors. Narcissa was wearing black slacks that came just above her hips, a dark green dressy shirt into it. The shirt was loose, sleeveless, with a v-neckline, and ivy green buttons; four inch black stilettos were on her feet. Hermione was surprised to see Narcissa's straight hair out, and that she had cut it just below her ears.

"Did you have fun, dear?" Lucius smiled genuinely, one of the first real smiles Hermione had actually seen from him.

"I actually saw Mister Potter and Daphne, they paid Dromeda and Teddy a small visit," Narcissa smiled warmly, sitting next to Lucius and Hermione at the head of the table. "How rude of me, how are you my dear?" Narcissa turned to Hermione who was openly gaping at the woman. _I think the Narcissa Malfoy I know has been replaced by a much nicer, friendly doppelganger._

"I'm fine thank you...how are you?" Hermione asked politely, swallowing and trying to recompose herself. A House Elf appeared with a piping hot plate of food, bowing and placing it in front of Narcissa; who turned to nod curtly and thank the Elf before it bowed once more and apparated away. _Did she just...thank a House Elf? Pardon? I have definitely entered the twilight zone._ Hermione thought as she recalled the muggle television show that sometimes showed on late night tv...that was before the war. When she used to go home to her parents. Draco seemed to pick up that something was bothering her, and ignoring the quiet stares from his parents, he pressed a kiss to her curls, squeezing her thigh reassuringly.

"Very well. I suppose my behaviour is quite a shock to you," Narcissa took a napkin and neatly covered her lap with it. "I have seen the error of my ways, it did take a couple months spending time with Dromeda, and then Missus Weasley occasionally when she would visit Dromeda for tea." Narcissa admitted. "I was raised to believe one thing, and I'm slowly but surely learning that not everything is as black and white as my parents painted it. Good, bad, even the darkest people have a small piece of good in them, and vice versa. So I just wanted to say I am sorry for the way I may have treated you or any of your friends in the past," Narcissa said sincerely, taking Hermione's hand that was laying on the table in her own. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes," Hermione said, stunned again when Narcissa's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she squeezed Hermione's hand gently.

"I think we've had enough family bonding time for now, Mother. I'm going to show Hermione the Library," Draco interjected before Narcissa started to pry into the intimate details of Hermione's life.

"Of course, of course," Narcissa smiled, "Miss Granger?"

Hermione had followed Draco away from the table, and paused right before the doors. "Yes, Missus Malfoy?"

"I know we aren't really your family, but I do hope you will feel welcome here. It is my understanding that a muggle tradition is to decorate your Christmas tree together, as a family I mean...if it's alright with you, I'd very much like to decorate the tree in the living room with your help," Narcissa said in a hopeful tone.

"I would like that very much, Missus Malfoy," Hermione grinned gratefully.

"Please call me Narcissa, darling,"

"Only if you call me Hermione," Hermione said before she followed Draco out of the room. _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all._

"You need to be nice to that girl, Lucius," Narcissa said sternly.

"Why?" Lucius drawled, narrowing his gaze at his wife.

"Since for once our son is happy. Happy. She is making him happy. I intend to ensure that stays that way. You think I thought this was going to happen? A year ago...Voldemort was still alive," Narcissa scoffed when Lucius flinched. "He is dead. Do not let that wretched monster have power over you anymore. When I pictured my life this is not how I imagined it, but you know what tough shit. That girl is just as good if not better than quite a few Purebloods that I can think of off the top of my head. You will do well to treat her as such. She is not inferior in any way, shape or form. You're just bent out of shape and sulking since you can't leave the house. Don't take your frustration out on her."

"Yes, dear," Lucius sighed, he knew she was right, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Good. Now finish your breakfast, love." Narcissa smirked, a playful twinkle in her eyes. Lucius couldn't help himself from returning it.

"What would I do without you?" Lucius chuckled.

"Salazar knows,"

"I am..trying you know, it's just..."

"Hard? Everything worth it is, my love."

"It seems so," Lucius said quietly. What they both didn't know was that Draco and Hermione were hovered outside the room and had heard every word. _Definitely isn't going to be that bad._ Hermione thought happily, intertwining her fingers with Draco as they made their way to the Library.

...

 **December 17th, 1998**

 **The Burrow**

Theo had never been more overwhelmed in his life. Not even when the Dark Lord had ordered him to do horrible, terrible things. Unspeakable, shameful things.

It was Lunchtime in the Weasley household, and Theo met Pansy and Daphne's eyes briefly as they watched the rest of the table happily sharing around bowls, plates, and platters.

"Oi! Freddie, pass them mash potatoes," George elbowed his twin, and pointed to the bowl in front of Daphne.

"Alright, alright. How are you little Miss?" Fred winked as he grabbed the bowl and handed it to his brother.

"Leave my girlfriend alone, mate," Harry said in an affable tone.

"So a bloke can't ask a lady how's she doing without it being considered flirting?" Fred chuckled.

"Let's not lie ourselves, Freddie. You were most certainly flirting," Charlie laughed, tearing off a piece of his roll and chucking it at Fred, who caught in his mouth the same moment that Molly smacked Charlie on the back of the head.

"Charles, manners, we are human beings not animals," Molly huffed.

"Aww Mum didya have to hit me though?" Charlie asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you not like carrots, love?" Ginny whispered by his ear, looking at the small pile that Missus Weasley had insisted putting on his plate.

"Oh, pardon?" Theo turned to look at her, having not heard her properly as he placed his fork neatly, partially on his place.

"Carrots. You going to eat them?" She repeated, her blue eyes peering up hopefully at him.

"Not a huge fan-"

"Great," Ginny grinned, using her fork to stab into one of the carrots and onto her plate, a cheery look on her face as she cut it up. _That definitely never happened in my house. This is beyond bizarre, she just...right off...I- what?_

"So, Theodore, how are you?" Charlie asked in a chipper tone.

"He's doing the-" Fred started.

"Big brother intimidation thing," George continued.

"See, you would need Bill-"

"He's seen Charlie's goofy, laidback way of teaching,"

"Love you, but you're not that scary, Charles,"

"Well there was that one time-"

"You can't mean, _that_ time?" Fred gaped, putting a hand on George's shoulder as if he needed him to ground him.

"That was right scary, Freddie,"

"Be afraid, Theo. Be very afraid." Fred warned the Slytherin, who was beyond baffled.

"Ok?" He said dumbly, unsure what else there was to say.

 _I think if I was going to be afraid of any of them, it would have to the twins, there are sneaky, cunning and brilliant. Charlie's classes are always pleasant and enjoyable, but he's an amazing wizard, I wouldn't want to be on the other side of any of his hexes or spells. Bill, I'm not sure yet. I have yet to properly meet him._

"I'm fine, to answer your question, Charlie," Theo said, it suddenly dawning on him that he had not answered the original question. "How are you?" He added, not wanting to appear rude. _I'm trying here, really. I haven't said one snarky comment, or been rude to anyone. I haven't even fucking cursed...well that doesn't count._

"I'm great, I met a girl," Charlie said nonchalantly. Molly all but fainted, a million questions pouring out of her mouth at once.

Lunch continued along that path. The Weasleys trying to get to know the Slytherins better, whilst trying to wheedle information out of Charlie; who adeptly avoided giving them any proper details, but still answered their questions. _If you told me a couple months ago that I would be sitting in the Weasley's home, eating lunch and holding my girlfriend's hand under the table; I would've said you were mental and to get your fucking head checked. Yet here I am. How in Salazar's name did that bloody well happen? Oh yea,_ Theo glanced to his left and a smile touched his lips as he watched Ginny happily munch away at his carrots. _Her._ Theo removed his hand from hers, and Ginny began to frown until he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

"Oi! No PDA at the table!" George narrowed his eyes, but it was only a matter of time before a smile cracked its' way across his face.

 _In some weird way I feel like I can get used to this._ Theo grinned.

"Leave the boy alone and eat the rest of your broccoli," Molly pointed at George with her knife, a stern look on her face.

 _Yepp, I can definitely get used to this._

...

 **December 19th, 1998**

 **Main Living Room, Malfoy Manor**

 **Narcissa**

Draco and Hermione were still asleep, and Lucius was lazing over his breakfast at the coffee table, watching as his wife put the Christmas tree into the stand with a few flicks of her wand.

"Tell me again, why we can't just do that with the decorations as well?" Lucius grumbled, gesturing with his knife at the boxes of decorations next to the eight foot tall tree.

"The tree is a bit small this year, don't you think, dear? I was thinking we would be a bit more modest, with Hermione here and all," Narcissa said thoughtfully, ignoring her husband's question.

They were currently in the Manor's largest living room; it was quite a stately room, Narcissa had gotten rid if all the drab and tasteless furniture and decorations that she could throughout the house, but especially in this room. The fireplace mantle was covered with family pictures and a few of Lucius' trophies from his Hogwarts days. In front of the fireplace was a light grey sofa with bright blue cushions. It was the first thing you saw when you entered the room. Lucius was seated in the right corner of the room, on another matching sofa, this one however had bright green cushions. Nestled in the far corner of the room, a stark contrast to the ivory walls was the Christmas tree. Littered around in were the countless decorations Narcissa had accumulated over the years; she always insisted on buying several new ones every year.

"Do you even know the first thing about decorating a tree the muggle way?" Lucius asked, popping a forkful of sunny side up eggs and cut up sausage into his mouth.

"It can't possibly be that hard Lucius," Narcissa rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, as she bent over and pulled a crystal deer decoration out of its packaging that lay open in one of the boxes. "Do you remember the year Draco kicked up a fuss until we bought this," Narcissa smiled, placing a hand against her cheek, as the decoration hung delicately from its ribbon in her other hand.

"I do...he was a pain in the ar-"

"Thanks," Draco drawled, leaning against the doorway.

"You would not be quiet, you wailed for hours and hours. We had to go back to Diagon Alley and buy the stupid thing to shut you up. You just sat there and stared at it for the rest of the evening. The first thing you did the next morning was sit by the tree and stare at it some more," Lucius pointed out.

"Draco couldn't have been more than what? Two, three?" Narcissa frowned, trying to recall which Christmas it was.

"Three, that was the year he was obsessed with shiny things," Lucius smirked, finishing up his breakfast.

"You're right!" Narcissa exclaimed happily, twirling around and humming as she placed it on of the branches towards the front in the middle of the tree.

"Oh. What's all this?" Hermione gasped as she appeared in the doorway next to Draco. Dressed in a simple burgundy shift dress that came down to her knees.

"We thought we'd decorate the tree!" Narcissa answered, smiling brightly at Hermione.

" _We_ is it?" Lucius nodded at the House Elf as it cleared away his food. Draco peered curiously at his Father when by the trick of the light in the room, something, anything; made it look like Lucius smiled gratefully at the Elf. A moment later, the perpetually bored expression had returned to Lucius' face. _I must be imagining things._

"Yes, dear," Narcissa gritted out, her smile still perfectly plastered on her face.

"I really don't mind if you use magic, Missus Malfoy," Hermione insisted, she didn't want anyone to go out of their way for her.

"Narcissa,"

"See, love. Miss Granger doesn't mind if we use magic, plus it is much too dangerous for you to get on that-" Lucius pointed at the small ladder propped up against the wall next to his wife, "safety hazard."

"I want to decorate the tree by hand," Narcissa sulked, glaring at her husband.

"Really I would much prefer if we put them on...with our wands. It would be like by hand, but a lot less, painful. To say the least," Hermione suggested.

"There's your solution, and I can do that whilst sitting," Lucius grinnes smugly.

"Lucius Malfoy, you get off your ass and come over here or so help me-" Lucius swiftly jumped up and strode over to his wife. Looking like a child that had just been thoroughly scolding by a parent.

"What are we putting on first, dear?" Lucius said in an amicable tone, an unimpressed look on his face.

"The bells," Narcissa instructed, "the silver ones. Think you can manage that?"

"Most certainly, love," Lucius said as he moved to locate the box that the bells were residing, halting mid stride. "Stupid," Draco heard his Father curse under his breath. "Accio silver bells," a large bag flew towards him which he caught deftly. "The ministry returned my wand two weeks ago...if that helps, son." Draco shook his head and snapped out of the perplexed daze he had been in. _That explains a lot._

Their morning continued with Lucius making errant, snide comments. Narcissa happily decorating the tree, occasionally reprimanding her husband if she thought he had gone too far. Draco and Hermione whispered secretly amongst themselves as they helped Narcissa. Every now and then Lucius would add a decoration so Narcissa couldn't say that he hadn't assisted.

About an hour later the wizards stood four abreast in front of the Christmas tree. Narcissa had chosen to go for a silver and blue colour scheme. The silver bells were scattered amongst dark blue flowers that she had charmed to stay alive as long as she wanted. The tea lights were inside of their small spheres, littering the tree branches, throwing light everywhere when it hit the glittery decorations. At the top of the tree, secured with a sticking charm was a wooden ballerina that Narcissa had since she was a little girl. Numerous other little knickknacks, ribbons and decorations covered the tree as well.

"Happy, Cissa?" Lucius asked, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders. _That's new, Father and Mother rarely used to show each other affection outside of special occasions._

"Very happy. Did you enjoy yourself, Hermione?" Narcissa glanced to her left at the brunette, whose eyes widened by she nodded.

"I did as a matter of fact," Hermione smiled warmly at the fair haired woman.

"Well then, I suppose that's that," Narcissa said ardently, clapping her hands together.

Lucius flicked his wand and the now empty boxes all folded themselves up and moved into a neat pile. "Draco, take those and put them away," Narcissa subtlety elbowed her husband, " _please._ "

"Oh shoot I'm late!" Hermione exclaimed fretfully as she glanced at the wall clock, "I really did enjoy myself, but I have somewhere to be. Bye!" Hermione hurriedly kissed Draco chastely the cheek and then rushed out of the room.

"There's some muggle friend of hers she's going to meet," Draco explained, "Amy I think her name was."

"I see," Narcissa said pensively, Lucius leaned in and kissed her temple, tucking his wand in his robes.

"I am going to take a nap," He declared a little gruffly, patting Draco on the shoulder as he past him. They both stiffened immediately; but Lucius did not slow down, and Draco did not move.

"You both need to get over that," Narcissa sighed.

"Whatever are you talking about Mother?" Draco asked coyly.

"Your awkwardness, at some point the two of you are going to need to-"

"Thank you, Mother, but since Hermione is out, Blaise invited me out to spend the day with him and Lovegood. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be late as well if I don't leave now," Draco frowned at the wall clock. Leaning in to peck his Mother on her cheek, hands on her shoulders, before he whirled around and left.

 _Draco. You and I both know that that is utter hogwash. You're going to drop in on Blaise, all because you are avoiding talking about or to your Father properly. Eventually you will need to do so_. Narcissa rubbed her temple tiredly, noticing that in his hurry; Draco forgot to clean up the boxes. _Must I do everything? The men in my life are too stubborn...all except for Teddy, that sweet little dear is an absolute angel._ Narcissa smiled lightly as she vanished the boxes. _We can just get new ones. I'll leave them to their own devices for now, but Draco is not leaving before they have a good, long conversation. I'm going to make sure of it._

...

 **December 20th**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **The Kitchens**

Draco was leaning against the kitchen countertop, arms crossed over his chest as he watched in bemusement as Hermione argued with Blinky.

"Blinky, I just want to make some Christmas cookies to show Mister and Missus Malfoy my gratitude for letting me stay here," Hermione huffed, stomping her foot agitatedly.

"Mistress Granger needn't worry, Blinky can make them for her," Blinky insisted, waving the wooden spoon in her hand around as she talked. Draco was staring at the amusing spectacle in fascination. Blinky was standing on the island surface only a few inches shorter than Hermione as his girlfriend tried to reason with the Elf.

"Please Blinky, I won't fight you on anything else for the rest of my stay," Hermione pleaded, giving Blinky doe eyes.

A spark lit in Blinky's eyes. The offer was highly tempting since Hermione had done nothing but try and do everything on her own from the moment she stepped in the door.

"Does Mistress swear?" Blinky leaned forward, the sinewy muscles in her back leg stretching.

"Yes, Blinky. I swear," Hermione sighed, a wary look on her face when Blinky grinned, snapping her fingers and vanishing in thin air.

"You're going to regret that," Draco laughed, pushing off of the counter and walking over to her, brushing the stray curls from her face.

"Probably," Hermione bit her lip, wrapping her arms loosely around his lower back.

"What are we baking?"

"We? You mean what am I baking, whilst you nick some of the batter," Hermione cocked an eyebrow, scrunching up her nose happily when he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Granger, I'm so glad that you understand me so well," Draco murmured, Hermione never got tired of looking into his eyes, which looked like molten metal as he peered down at her, his long, pale eyelashes were clearly visible in such close proximity.

"We're baking sugar cookies," She whispered, answering his previous question.

"Well let's get down to it,"

Twenty minutes later they were both covered in flour, the white powder a stark contrast to Hermione's honey brown curls. They somehow managed to end up fighting over a bag of flour, the powder flying all over the kitchen, when Hermione finally succeeded in obtaining the bag; when Lucius walked in and got a face full of it.

"Oh my...Mister Malfoy!" Hermione mouth fell open, the half bag of flour hanging limply from her arms. "I am so so-" Hermione began to clumsily fumble out an apology before Lucius' raised hand stopped her in her tracks. Slowly with careful precision, Lucius removed some of the flour from his face, his grey eyes darting between Hermione and Draco.

"I'll...come back later then," He stated calmly, turning on his heel, a smirk on his face as he left. The kitchen door clicking shut softly behind him.

Hermione and Draco both stood frozen, staring at the closed door in shock.

"Dray?"

"Yes?"

"I think Azkaban broke your Father," Hermione said dumbly, her eyes wide as she blinked rapidly in disbelief.

"I think you may just be right," Draco agreed, slowly moving up behind the brunette. Catching her unawares, he grabbed the bag of flour and turned it upside down over her head. The rest of the flour flying out and a small pile lay on top of Hermione's head.

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY!" Hermione screeched, whirling around angrily, pulling out her wand, she jabbed into his chest. Draco stood with his hands half raised in surrender, a smug look on his face.

"Yes, Hermione Jean Granger?" He asked innocently.

"You're incorrigible," Hermione scowled, shaking her head, flour flying in all directions.

"You love me,"

"Do I?" She snarled nastily, it was going to take forever to get the flour out of her hair.

"C'mere, love," Draco urged the sulking brunette.

"Don't wanna," Hermione pursed her lips.

"Please?" Draco batted his eyelashes at her. _Damn Slytherin knows I'm going to give in._

Hermione wordlessly walked forward until she was engulfed in his arms. "I hate you," she mumbled, her wand back in her pocket, her hands flat against his chest, as they swayed gently back and forth.

"I hate you too, Granger," Draco kissed the top of her head.

 _Despite the fact that this baking attempt was an utter failure, I'm strangely happy. Irritated, but happy._ Hermione felt one of Draco's hands move up and start to dust of her curls. "You know it's going to take forever to get this out," Hermione sighed heavily, her ear to his chest. The steady sound of his heart beating, was comforting and she made a noise of satisfaction.

"Sorry bout that, couldn't resist,"

"You just had to win."

"Course, Ma-"

"Malfoys don't lose, yea yea. Tell that to Harry and I," Hermione teased lightly.

"Rude," Draco scowled. "It seems we need to teach you a lesson in proper etiquette." Draco bent down, and in spite of her squirming he threw her over his shoulder, one arm across the back of her thighs; holding her skirt down with his other hand.

"Draco put me down," Hermione demanded breathily.

"Nope." Draco smirked, patting her bottom before kicking the kitchen door open and carrying her towards his room.

An hour later Blinky returned to the kitchen to find in a state. Floor everywhere, bowls littering the counters, the other ingredients in a neat line. "This is why Blinky should have made the cookies, why do the Masters and Mistresses never learn?" Blinky put her hands on her hips. "Well now at least Mistress Granger will behave and listen to Blinky. She promised she did," Blinky nodded, clearly satisfied with the outcome of the events that had just passed. "Yes, she most certainly did." Blinky laughed to herself. Blinky was going to ensure that Mistress Granger was properly taken care of over the next couple days. That much was for sure.

...

 **December 21st**

"Son?" Lucius called from the patio table out in the gardens. Draco was just passing by the open French doors, a cup of strong, black coffee in his hand having just retrieved it from the kitchens.

Lucius didn't have much to do whilst he was on House Arrest so he had taken to maintaining the upkeep of the vast gardens. Now he liked to come and enjoy them at various times of the day.

Rose bushes of all colours were spread out through the garden. Hermione had asked why Roses the first time she had ventured out into the gardens. Draco shrugged and said that his Mother loved them. The massive trees that lined the walls of the property, towered high above them, and blocked out most of the sun. Lucius was seated at a round, black wrought iron table, with a glass top, it could seat about twelve people.

Lucius gestured for Draco to take a seat close to him; Draco hesitated momentarily in the doorway but decided that he needed to bury the hatchet with his Father. Draco quietly pulled out the chair to the left of his Father, moving it so it was slightly further away and facing him.

"You really like her, don't you?" Lucius stated calmly, his legs crossed, hand folded neatly in his lap. A black ceramic teapot next him on the table, a matching mug without a handle beside it.

"By _her,_ I assume you are referring to Granger?" Draco quirked an eyebrow, chancing a sip of his coffee, only to lean back with a slightly burned tongue, he couldn't let it show that he had burnt his tongue, so he gazed at his Father with a cool facade.

"Yes, I am referring to Miss Granger." Lucius seemed to be lost in thought for a moment filled with pregnant silence. "I do need to apologise properly to her...for, _that_."

 _Along with a lot of other things._ Draco became aware that he had spoken aloud when his Father smirked wryly.

"I am sorry, Draco," Lucius sighed wearily.

"Whatever for, Father?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Everything, letting Bellatrix scar you, beating you when you didn't do as well as... _MIss Granger._ Getting you involved in my mistakes, allowing you to be a part of a war you had no part in. Letting that...monster," Lucius' knuckles turned white in his hand as his gaze dropped, and finally he gritted out, " _brand_ you like cattle."

The silence in the air after Lucius' heavy words was palpable. Draco carefully put his mug down by the teapot, the ceramic clanking against the glass as it tore through the quiet.

"Do you mean that?" Draco asked, his voice thick with emotion, regardless of the indifferent front he was trying to maintain.

"I do. I was terribly misguided...what is that muggle saying about old dogs and tricks?"

"You can't teach an old dog, new tricks if I remember correctly," Draco said, clearing his throat when his voice almost cracked.

"It seems that is not true in this case," Lucius said wryly. "I am sorry, Draco. I haven't always been the Father you deserve, but I'm going to try a lot harder from now on. Starting by telling you that Miss Granger is a lovely young lady." Lucius scoffed when Draco grinned at him smugly. "You have no humility do you?" Lucius laughed dryly.

"I learned from the best," Draco pointed out, gesturing in his Father's direction. The smell of the roses was growing stronger, and their sweet scent filled Draco's senses.

"Well you certainly did not inherit my wit," Lucius pursed his lips, a playful glint in his eye.

"No. I inherited _Mother's_ ," Draco retorted, sounding every bit the pretentious boy Lucius had tried to raise in that one moment.

"Ahh, I'm so proud," Lucius said jovially, but then the smile faded from his features. "Is all forgiven then, son? I know I can't possibly make up for what I've done but-"

"All water under the bridge, Dad. I forgave you a long time ago," Draco waved his hand dismissively, picking back up his mug.

"A _long_ time ago?"

"About a month ago, okay? Granger is rubbing off on me, I tried to be spiteful, really I did." Draco sighed in resignation. "She's a terrible influence you see."

"I would say the same about your Mother. Andromeda and her have really helped in making me see the error of my ways," Lucius admitted.

Draco frowned as an errant thought flew into his head. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hand under his chin as he stared at his Father. "Did you really apologise to Hermione after your trial?"

"Yes," Lucius said honestly, though from his tone it was obvious he was a little reluctant to admit that particular truth. "Thinking back, I'm unsure if I was being self-serving and just wanted to ensure that you and your Mother were safe, or if I actually meant it. I was very confused, my emotions were running high, and she appeared. Almost as if she was supposed to be there. I was sorry about the...incident, but all I could think about was that you and your Mother could have to suffer for my mistakes and I was willing to do anything to make sure it didn't happen."

"Now that sounds more like it," Draco smiled lopsidedly. "The poster boy Slytherin."

"It just worked out that way," Lucius scowled.

"You keep telling yourself that," Draco teased, then stood up and announced, "I'm going to go back to my room and wake Hermione up so we can pop to Diagon Alley for some breakfast."

"What's wrong with eating here?" Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, I just want to take my girlfriend out for breakfast- well brunch anyways," Draco raised his hands in surrender. His eyes darting to his coffee mug that he had put down at some point. Slowly he reached out for it, and stepping sideways so he was free of his chair, he began to walk slowly backwards. "We'll be back before dinner, don't miss me too much," Draco whispered, laughing when Lucius twisted up his face in a grimace.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Lucius asked himself aloud, shaking his head as he watched Draco disappear inside the house. _What am I going to do indeed?_

...

 **Draco Malfoy's Room later that Evening**

The moonlight washed over Hermione as she slept. Draco lay on his side, softly trailing his fingers up and down her spine. Their legs were entangled and her hands were tucked under her chin, her curls wild and free splayed across the pillow behind her. Hermione had decided to wear one of his shirts and a pair of flannel pyjama pants to bed, Draco opted for just a thin black t-shirt and dark blue pyjama bottoms.

Hermione scrunched up her nose momentarily in her sleep, and Draco unknowingly smiled softly.

Hermione and his Father were actually getting along, something that he thought would take months if not years. Lucius seemed to have turned over a new leaf, and Draco would never admit it, but he was beginning to believe that Lucius had actually apologised to Hermione back at the Ministry.

Noticing a bit of a draft in the room, he reached down and pulled the duvet a bit higher so it reached Hermione's shoulder. She sighed contently, snuggling down into the bed. _Beautiful. I never thought I would have this...it is baffling. I was convinced that after the war, everyone at Hogwarts was going to treat me as an outsider, yet she found in herself to let me in. Heck Pansy thought she was going to be married at the end of the school year, but her engagement was broken off and now she's with Weasley. Blaise is with Lovegood, who isn't as loony as I thought she was, and Theo is with Ginny. Daphne is dating the Potter, the Weasley twin isn't actually dead. It's amazing to think about all that's happened in such a short time. Then there's...Astoria. I didn't know she even liked me, much less wanted to marry me._

"Draco?" Hermione mumbled sleepily, her eyes cracking open slightly to look at him.

"Go back to sleep, love. I'm right here," Draco whispered. That seemed to placate her and she happily went back to sleep.

 _The person who attacked me...I get this odd feeling like it is nowhere near over, like this is just the beginning. It didn't feel like a Fourth year attacked me like that group that went after Teddy. This felt different, it felt like it was planned with an almost frightening amount of precision. I barely managed to get my shield up in time, it scares me to think of what could happened to Hermione. Yet they could have attacked both of us, but they waited until I came back out by myself. Which means they don't want to hurt her. It could be anyone though is the terrifying part. Anyone that lost someone due to the war and either blames my family, or Slytherins on a whole. Actually I'm not even sure, they might just hate me, but no one in particular comes to mind._

Draco let out a heavy sigh, laying his head down properly on his pillow and pulling Hermione closer to him. _Whoever it is, I'm not going to figure it out tonight, I might as well get some sleep. Mum said something about tomorrow being a big day._ Draco brushed a curl out of Hermione's face, watching her eyelashes flutter for a moment as she dreamed, closed his own eyes, and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that, next chapter will be the other half of the Christmas Break, (if there's anything you want to happen, I would love to hear it). After that it will be back to Hogwarts and straight into all the action, this chapter was just a nice change of pace. Or at least I thought so. Please let me know.**

 **Also Astoria will be making an appearance soon, in case you were wondering how she was feeling about the whole ordeal with Draco getting injured, and her wanting to marry him.**

 **Anyways, I love you all!**

 **-Indieblue xx**


	14. Goodbye

**It's been awhile. I'm SORRY. Really I am. So sorry. Ok I'm really tired, and I refused to go to bed until I finished a decent enough chapter for you guys. If I didn't do it today, I wouldn't be able to do it. It may be a little short, but it should be enough to hold you over until the weekend right? *as I fell asleep writing this***

 **My schedule is becoming terribly packed, so my chapters will be posted every other week. I encourage you to go read my other stories, or follow the tumblr I made the other day!**

 **indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **It'll be a place where I reblog a toooon of HP things. I'll also post any news for updates, or if I can't update on time, etc etc. My PM box is always open as well! :")**

 **This chapter may be short, sweet, to the point, but I did try and make it enjoyable. I love you guys sooo much, and thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. About this chapter, previous chapters, theories on who the Hooded Figure is. I would love to hear about it. Trust me, it'll make my day.**

 **Vi38: Thank youuuu**

 **Flavia Jackson: Here we go ;)**

 **warrof: D'awww shucks you mean it? Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **December 22nd, 1998**

The morning sunlight was filtering in through the half drawn curtains, and all he could think was, _I think I love Ron for switching rooms with me._ Harry shuddered at the thought of Missus Weasley or even worse; the twins, finding him in his current position. The previous night, boy boths had grown weary of being away from their witches and decided to switch. Harry didn't know what Ron was going to do, but he was just content to hold Daphne closely the entire night.

Harry tucked his chin to his chest and admired the slumbering honey blonde girl curled into his side, her hand on his shoulder, her head resting sideways on his chest. _To think all this started in a transfiguration class._

The corners of his lips twitched upwards when she scrunched her nose up in concentration, blowing her lips out in frustration. He moved his thumb lightly across her back, and she seemed to relax at that, her long, dark eyelashes fluttered momnetarily.

 _I can't pretend to understand what it was like at Hogwarts last year whilst we were on the run. I think it would be a bit crass and insensitive if I brought it up with those who did. I've been thinking about it and I don't think that the attack on Draco was just some random act of violence._ Harry sighed . _I don't even know where to begin trying to figure out who it is-_

"Harreh?" Daphne murmured sleepily, pushing up slightly so their eyes met. Granted hers were drooping, still heavy with sleep, but they were having a moment, he could feel it.

"Morning, love," Harry smirked.

"You're a stupid Gryffindor," Daphne sulked, her bottom lip sticking out as she glared lightly at him.

"Pardon?" His mouth dropped open, dumbfounded.

"Bloody Chosen One won't shove his hands down my pants," She grumbled before laying back down on his chest, snuggling down as her loud sigh blew some wisps of hair out of her face.

"Wha-"

"Stu...goody...pants," Daphne breathed softly, hunkering down as she quickly let her dreams claim her once more.

It was a warm feeling. Having Daphne by his side. It made him feel complete again, or what he'd imagine feeling complete was like. After Sirius and Remus had died he didn't think he could feel this happy again. The hole in his heart that their absence had worn would always be there, but at least she made it a lot less painful. A lot easier to look at the photo album Remus had gifted him one of the last times he saw him.

"Don't worry, Daph. I won't make you wait too much longer," Harry promised, grinning down at his Slytherin as he twisted his head to the side to kiss the top of her head.

...

 **December 22nd, 1998**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Four in the Afternoon**

 _Not even bloody admitting to the git that I want to marry him is as embarrassing as this. I have to sit, back rigid, dressed in this ridiculous poofy dress, with a fucking bow in my hair and listen to my Dad argue with Narcissa Malfoy.I want to claw my eyes out. Crawl under this stupid table and die. Ok, Astoria. Smile. Smile like it's been drilled into you for your entire life._

Narcissa had brought them into one of the smaller dining rooms, it was dimly lit and the interiors were still dark and drab, much unlike the rest of the house. Narcissa hadn't gotten around to fixing it, and no one really used it anyway. It was however the perfect place to have a _meeting_ of such proportions inside of its walls. The massive, elegant crystal chandelier hanging over their hands was the only thing that did anything to even minutely brighten up their surroundings. _This room looks like how I feel._ Tiberus was one end, Narcissa on the other, both currently locked in a glaring match that made the air in the room crackle with intensity; Astoria sat glumly on the opposite side to the door, her eyes locked on its delicately carved surface. _Someone come and get me out of this hell._

"Tiberus, I do not appreciate you barging into my home and demanding information from me," Narcissa bit coldly, her nail tapping against the wooden surface.

"Narcissa, I do not appreciate hearing from my youngest child that a Mudblo-"

Narcissa's wand was drawn and pointed in his direction before he finish the despicable word. "I suggest you do not speak about my potential future daughter-in-law in such an ill manner." Narcissa advised him, eyeing him as he was no better than the dirt on the bottom of her shoe. The words _future daughter-in-law_ sliced through Astoria like a hot knife through butter. It stung. _Stupid, stupid feelings. He's not even that...who am I kidding. Ruddy git has had my heart for years. The undeserving as-_

 _"_ Astoria?" Narcissa asked gently again. The young girl's head snapped up at an alarming rate.

"Yes, Missus Malfoy?" Astoria asked in a painfully polite tone, sugar coated the way she was taught.

"Do you even want this marriage?"

"Yes," Astoria replied without hesitation, this time she wasn't being the _good_ daughter she was raised to be; it was with full conviction and want that she answered Narcissa's question.

Draco burst into the room a moment later, the doors banging heavily on the walls, the loud noises echoing throughout the house. A cold, predatory look in his eyes. "Astoria."

"Uhhh, yea?" Astoria looked at him in astonishment and trepidation. _He's angry, of course he's angry. This is a hyped up farce of an engagement. Especially since he has made it very clear that he and the know-it-all are serious, and not going to part ways any time soon._

"Come with me. Now." His frosty tone dripped down her back, raising the hairs on the back of her neck as she reluctantly pushed back her chair and began to walk over to him. _This side of Draco always scares me. When his eyes grow to a dull, cold gray. Nothing seems to matter or be important to him at least._ Astoria thought to herself as she followed him through what seemed like endless corridors. _A death march, that's what this feels like._ Astoria's eyes widened when he led her out into the gardens. For some reason that hadn't even occurred to her that that was where he was leading her.

...

"Are you ok with this?" Lucius asked the brunette that leaned against the wall as she watched with worried eyes following the two figures directly below her. One hand gingerly touching the window lip as she leaned forward.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked absently. _Well my son just walked out into the gardens with his technically still official fiancée. I know I would not be ok if Cissa walked out there with another man that she was engaged to whilst with me. Then again, I am not Miss Granger._

"I wouldn't be. It is ok if you aren't, my child. You are only human after all," Lucius mouth twitched upwards when Hermione looked over her shoulder at him; hair dancing lightly in the wind, snowflakes blowing in and sticking it. The pale wintery light, gently washing over her. Hermione was giving Lucius a doubtful look, whilst also managing to look like she was scolding a petulant child. _She will be a good wife to Draco one day._

"I'm not...worried per say..." Hermione swivelled her head back around, her voice fading away into a soft whisper. Not convincing either of them that she was okay with this, not in the slightest. "I'm not even jealous, just...sad. I don't know why."

"Maybe because the youngest Greengrass has feelings for Draco?" Lucius asked perceptively.

"Maybe...it's more than that though. If Draco were to tell me tomorrow that he wanted to be with her and not me, I would let him go. It would break something in me, but I would do it, because his happiness is what's most important to me. I never want him to stop smiling like _that_ day."

Lucius arched a brow at her elusiveness, but refrained from commenting as she reminisced about snow fights, cold lips and warm bodies.

"My dear. I doubt that Draco will ever do that, since he not only brought you here to please Cissa, but to make a stand against me. One that said he was willing to be disowned if I didn't agree with his choices," Lucius stated calmly, taking small steps until he was seated in the armchair beside Hermione.

"C'mon, Mister Malfoy," Hermione twisted to smirk playfully at him. "We both know you couldn't go through with disowning your lickle Drakie Poo, no matter what he does."

"Miss Granger, I do enjoy the time we spend together," Lucius shook his head, a smile brushing over his lips.

Hermione however was lost in thought as she watched Draco and Astoria take a seat at the patio table. A house elf delivering a silver tray of tea. Lucius charmed the gardens so the cold didn't bother the flowers, so she wasn't surprised when the sweet smell of the roses wafted up to her and filled her senses.

...

Draco regarded the petite girl sitting across from him with a strange curiousity. He had a whole speech that he was going to go through and tell her when his Father told him that Astoria and her Father were downstairs. Then he got a good like at the multi-layered dress that she had on and he was trying his hardest not to let his cool exterior crack, or he was going to lose it.

"I know you want to laugh at this ridiculous dress, just hurry up and get it over with," Astoria growled, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. Her dark brown hair flying forwars onto her shoulders as she violently sat back in the chair. Staring defiantly at the dainty teacup in front of her as its very presence offended her.

"I don't know what you mean..." Draco said slowly, hiding his smirk behind his hand, his voice a bit raspy.

"I hate you."

"Yet you want to marry me," Draco stated. _No more beating around the bush, Stori._

"What I want is irrelevant," Astoria broke eye contact and turned her head to the side, looking anywhere but at him. She ended up focusing on one single rose across the way, despite all of the others flourishing around it, it was wilting slightly.

"Stori-"

"Don't call me that," Astoria said in a deceptively detached tone.

"Astoria," Draco tried again, grimacing at the hateful stare she was sending his way.

"We both know that you intend to break off our engagement, so there's no need for false pleasantries, Draco," Astoria said stiffly, grabbing fistfuls of her ridiculous dress and standing up sharply.

"You know Astoria...if I wasn't in love with her, I would have been more than happy to marry you," Draco said kindly, his eyes sad.

Astoria smiled ruefully, her back to him. Not allowing the tears that wanted to flow down her cheeks leave her burning eyes. "I know."

The finality with which she said it, left Draco with the impression that this was the last conversation they were going to have for a very long time. _Goodbye, Stori._

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry it's short, but yesterday was pretty hectic, as well as posting a Ftt chapter, and school. School.**

 **Seriously, please let me know what you think, it helps me out loads and I really look forward to seeing reviews.**

 **I'll try to post another lengthier chapter this weekend, hope you all have a great night, morning, day wherever you are!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Indieblue xx**


	15. Update

**Hello, hello!**

 **Okay, so I've been at war with myself in the last couple weeks especially about this. Actually, probably since I last updated...which is over a year ago. I didn't want to do anything too drastic at the time, like delete the story, or the chapters, simply because I was unhappy with it at the time.**

 **Which brings us to my current feelings on the whole thing. Recently I've been thinking that maybe I should just start anew. Different concept, still a Dramione, and still Post-War. Probably keep the beginning bit of the first chapter, and work from there.**

 **I was also thinking that maybe it should be a time travel story, since they have kind of become my specialty as of late. It would also be much shorter, around ten chapters or so.**

 **Either way, I really wanted to hear what you guys thought, since I didn't want to do anything too rash before letting you know.**

 **I'm writing _way_ more stories all at once now than I was when I used to write this. So it often saddens me when I read over bits and pieces of it, and I recently got reviews from CruciatusCursed and Dogco94, and it kind of re-enforced that I have to make a decision about what I want to do with this story.**

 **Just a sidenote, I have plenty of other stories now, and if you wanted to check them out, that would be amazing (of course you don't have to) but I just thought I'd mention them.**

 **Right, so, if you're interested in maybe having this story started afresh, and written completely from scratch, with a slightly different premise and all the same characters, then let me know.**

 **I'm really sorry if I've disappointed you with this, but my heart really just isn't in it, and whenever I sit down to try and rework it, and write anything new, my muse runs off, my mind goes blank, and I just watch a cursor blink in and out.**

 **Indieblue xxx**


End file.
